<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domani by carlotta_mi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854099">Domani</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlotta_mi/pseuds/carlotta_mi'>carlotta_mi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Loneliness, Memories, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, The Force, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlotta_mi/pseuds/carlotta_mi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snoke è morto. I pensieri di Kylo Ren e Rey.<br/>*<br/>Entro domani nuoteremo insieme ai pesci, lasceremo i nostri problemi nella sabbia. E quando il sole sorgerà, non saremo altro che polvere, solo i contorni delle nostre mani. </p>
<p>Entro domani saremo sperduti tra le foglie, in un vento che raggela gli alberi rinsecchiti. E quando la luna brillerà, lascerò due righe. Trova il mio amore, poi trova me. </p>
<p>Non arrivare, domani. Perché so già che ti perderò. </p>
<p>Entro domani sarò solo nell'oscurità, tra le tue fredde lenzuola. E le tue scarpe saranno sparite. E il calore del tuo corpo non più vicino a me. </p>
<p>Non arrivare, domani. Perché so già che ti perderò.<br/>Non arrivare, domani. Perché so già che ti perderò.<br/>Ti perderò</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lui</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Lui</h1>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>But don't bring tomorrow</em><br/>
<em>'Cause I already know</em><br/>
<em>I'll lose</em><br/>
<em>you</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>-Daughter "Tomorrow"-</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Si sentiva completamente solo. E vuoto.</p>
<p>Nel momento stesso in cui la ragazza se ne era andata uscendo dal suo campo visivo.<br/>
Nel preciso istante in cui, dopo essersi tanto stirato, il tendine che li aveva collegati si era strappato di colpo.<br/>
Il calo di adrenalina, le ferite, gli incredibili avvenimenti di quel giorno, la morte di Snoke, tutto si era accartocciato nel suo torace come un metallo rovente, divorandolo e lasciandolo vuoto e spolpo, uno straccio sporco.</p>
<p>Era il nulla. Davanti a sé non vi era più niente, sentiva di aver perso tutto prima ancora di averlo avuto tra le mani.</p>
<p>La pulsazione nella sua testa si fece martellante, mentre rientrava nel suo alloggio, annebbiandogli la vista. Cercò di affrettarsi per non cadere svenuto in qualche corridoio e farsi trovare in quello stato pietoso. Non voleva passare dall'ala medica, chiamare nessuno né cercare assistenza per le ferite. Sarebbe cessato tutto da solo, come al solito.</p>
<p>Chiusa dietro di sé la porta della sua stanza, si fermò nel tentativo di ragionare tra le fitte che lo stavano dilaniando.</p>
<p>Voleva fissare le immagini che aveva della ragazza. Pensava che se quel martellare incessante nella sua testa fosse andato avanti ancora, lei sarebbe svanita dai suoi ricordi.</p>
<p>Rovistando nella memoria comparivano davanti agli occhi chiusi solo dei frammenti: minuscoli dettagli del volto, le ciglia scure, la bocca semiaperta, la grana della pelle, quella piccola cicatrice sulla guancia, una ciocca di capelli, la ferita sul braccio.</p>
<p>Avrebbe potuto andare avanti molte ore con la carrellata, ma le fitte all'interno del suo cranio erano troppo forti per mettere in ordine quelle immagini, che si sovrapponevano velocemente come bagliori. Non riusciva a concentrarsi. Troppo male.</p>
<p>Il cartoccio dentro di sé continuava a bruciarlo e si espandeva, lo disgustava. Vomitò più volte, la testa che esplodeva ad ogni conato. Quando i colpi di tosse e gli spasmi che uscivano dal suo corpo si placarono, quando alla fine non rimase che un liquido grigio ai suoi piedi, sentì la voce di quel viscido di Hux fuori dalla porta che, bussando, chiedeva cosa stesse succedendo, come stesse il (nuovo) Leader Supremo. "Vattene. Ti farò chiamare più tardi". Dopo qualche secondo sentì i tacchi del generale allontanarsi. Lo poteva vedere che si impossessava della sua base a grandi falcate, con un sorriso indecente stampato in faccia. Era odioso.</p>
<p>Si alzò in mezzo alla desolazione di quella stanza, spoglia e asettica. Chiamò un droide per pulire lo schifo, ingoiò una pastiglia presa dal cassetto metallico del suo comodino, poi entrò in bagno. L'acqua gelida della doccia lo portava gli anni trascorsi su Ahch-To nel tentativo di crescere e diventare un Jedi. Un periodo tremendo ma estremamente formativo della sua vita, che detestava anche solo nel ricordarlo e che unicamente gli anni di massacrante esercizio per Snoke e l'abnegazione avevano sopito. Poi l'acqua divenne bollente. Spazzò via il mal di testa. Restò lei. Non ti ho perso, allora, si disse il ragazzo.</p>
<p>Davanti allo specchio vi era un giovane uomo annichilito dalle intemperie di una breve e durissima vita. Si faceva schifo.<br/>
La sua nudità non faceva che amplificare innumerevoli difetti. Eccessivamente alto, sgraziato, naso e orecchie troppo grandi, carnagione malata, capelli informi, occhi scuri e piatti. Cicatrici e imperfezioni ovunque. Questo per fermarsi alla fisicità.</p>
<p>Dietro si intravedeva un pozzo nero, un orrore ancora più profondo. Fatto di morte, sofferenza, abbandono, rifiuto, ancora morte, umiliazione, ira, rinunce, solitudine.</p>
<p>Guardandosi intorno, nel rigore di quella che sembrava la cella di un monaco, non vedeva altro che squallore.<br/>
Ciò che Kylo Ren fino al giorno prima aveva accettato con impassibilità ora lo infastidiva a tal punto da voler distruggere tutto con un cenno della mano.</p>
<p>Ma non era rabbia quella che ora lo pervadeva. Era una mortale sensazione di solitudine. La conosceva bene, per tutta la vita era stato lasciato solo, ma adesso era amplificata. Si estendeva nello spazio, lo circondava come una cortina oltre alla quale non riusciva a scorgere nulla. Un minuscolo uomo in uno spazio sconfinato. Da solo. Vuoto. Sembrava che anche la Forza fosse scivolata via da lui inseguendo la ragazza, che ne era degna.</p>
<p>La ragazza se ne era andata per sempre rifiutandolo.</p>
<p>Lui aveva pensato che insieme, loro due, avrebbero potuto cambiare le sorti della galassia. Lo aveva visto quando si erano toccati, in quel breve istante pieno di elettricità. Aveva scioccamente pensato di essere importante per lei, era stato ossessionato dal desiderio di averla con sé e non essere mai più solo. La riconosceva come una sua simile, possibile che lei non lo capisse? Urlava ma lei non sentiva.</p>
<p>Queste sconcertanti emozioni lo avevano portato a credere che ci potesse essere uno scopo diverso nella vita che uccidere interi mondi in nome di un oscuro padrone.</p>
<p>Il fortissimo legame che nessuno dei due aveva chiesto, lo aveva fatto cadere vittima di tutte le debolezze che negli anni gli era stato insegnato a spegnere prima ancora che nascessero.</p>
<p>I piccoli e preziosi fuochi che bruciavano nel suo petto al solo ricordo di lei, presto si sarebbero estinti. Avrebbe voluto sapere come si faceva a tenerli accesi, a non farli morire. Ma non sapeva come fare. Non sapeva niente.</p>
<p>Dopo che tutte quelle cose impalpabili, create dalla sua immaginazione, mai esistite, si erano dissolte, riconoscersi in quella familiare e ripugnante immagine riflessa allo specchio, in fin dei conti lo aveva ancorato alla realtà. Al suo "dovere".</p>
<p>Era stato cresciuto per diventare quello che era. L'ineluttabilità di un destino particolarmente crudele che ora, anche in assenza del suo creatore, si stava compiendo. Pur avendolo ucciso ed essere stato testimone del suo annientamento, gli pareva di vedere ancora Snoke troneggiare terribilmente sopra di lui: gli stava dicendo che ora era lui il Leader Supremo a dover spargere il terrore nella Galassia nel moto perpetuo del Male. Poteva fare altrimenti, razza di bastardo? Cosa pensava? Eh?</p>
<p>Lo incalzava, facendo leva sulla sua inadeguatezza e sui sensi di colpa che lui stesso aveva contribuito a nutrire.</p>
<p>Quella di Snoke era l'unica via. O per lo meno, l'unica via che Kylo conoscesse. L'unico futuro che si sarebbe potuto compiere. Perchè lui era un debole. Rifiutato da tutti, da coloro che un tempo aveva amato e che alla fine aveva deciso di far morire, rifiutato da lei. Che valore poteva avere ora, quello che lui desiderava, se non era in grado di metterlo in pratica?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il domani sarebbe stato un oceano sconfinato di giornate sempre uguali, fatte di sterili obiettivi che comunque avrebbe dovuto perseguire. Un oceano in fondo al quale non vi era niente.</p>
<p>Inspirò forte e dopo aver trattenuto l'aria qualche secondo nei polmoni, la ricacciò fuori con un senso di prostrazione per quello che doveva fare da solo, senza la ragazza. Un macigno grande quanto l'intera galassia sembrò appoggiarsi sulle sue spalle e chiuse gli occhi sfinito.</p>
<p>Con la lentezza di un debole vecchio che ripete ogni giorno gli stessi gesti abitudinari, fece un fagotto di ciò che aveva indossato, per inserirlo nella condotta dell'inceneritore centralizzato della base.</p>
<p>Qualcosa di chiaro cadde per terra, lo raccolse.<br/>
Era un lembo strappato delle bende che avvolgevano le braccia di Rey. Era sporco di sangue. Il suo?<br/>
Se lo portò al naso. Sapeva di lei. Di tutto quello che aveva visto violando la sua intimità. Di terra e sabbia, di erba e tramonti. Di calore. Di sole. Di risate chiare. Chiuse gli occhi per fissare quelle sensazioni. Erano intossicanti e fortissime. Si sentì la testa leggera, in preda alle vertigini, altrove.<br/>
Lo infilò nel comodino, furtivamente, come se qualcuno lo stesse guardando. Vergognandosene.</p>
<p>Cercò di ricomporsi, infilandosi una divisa pulita. La maschera del Cavaliere di Ren era ancora lì, deposta per terra in tutta la sua statica oscurità. Era come se lo invitasse con un richiamo, un basso ronzio cui non poteva sfuggire. La sollevò e con uno sforzo che gli costò molto se la infilò. La sentì come una confortante e al tempo stesso spietata catena che lo riportava a cuccia. Era un animale abituato da sempre ad un guinzaglio troppo corto, che torna al suo posto anche quando la corda si spezza e lui assapora la libertà. Un vile cane rabbioso e servile.</p>
<p>Dietro quella maschera si sentiva completamente solo. E vuoto.</p>
<p>Non c'era la ragazza.</p>
<p>Non c'era più nemmeno Snoke, che entrando nella sua mente da quando era bambino, lo obbligava ad eseguire gli ordini più beceri.</p>
<p>Poteva essere libero. Ma nonostante questo, era lui ora il Leader Supremo, l'essere più temuto della galassia, e poteva soggiogare ogni essere vivente alla sua volontà e al suo potere.<br/>
Potere. Lato Oscuro. Lato Chiaro. Guerra.<br/>
Era stremato da quella incessante voce che da sempre tuonava nella sua testa e continuava a farlo anche ora. Sentiva di non riuscire a sopportare il dover continuare quella servitù. Lo ripugnava.</p>
<p>Lei lo aveva rifiutato proprio a causa di questa devozione e non vedeva reali possibilità di ripensamenti.<br/>
Ma. Quel suo ultimo sguardo, l'esitazione, la sua mano che stava per afferrarlo e accettare la sfida di un futuro insieme, anche dopo le cose terribili che le aveva vomitato addosso. Cose che avrebbe dovuto dire in tutt'altro modo e che lei aveva sopportato con dolcezza, come un giunco di palude che si inclina spinto dalla corrente e poi torna in posizione. Fiero.</p>
<p>Quell'esitazione...</p>
<p>Non osava più sperarci, non riusciva ad immaginare un finale alternativo. Lei aveva fatto la sua scelta. Ma nella sincera incertezza della ragazza forse poteva leggere un barlume di fiducia, non per loro due, no, ormai era tardi. Una fievole speranza per sé stesso. Non la conosceva abbastanza per esserne certo, ma l'aveva salvato e risparmiato troppe volte per credere che lei lo ritenesse una causa persa.</p>
<p>Un giunco di palude. Resiliente.</p>
<p>Avrebbe vissuto per questo. Avrebbe fatto ciò che era giusto per lei, anche se ormai era lontana anni luce, chissà dove, a vivere la sua pericolosa ed eccitante vita da ribelle.</p>
<p>Aprì senza toccarla la porta della cella, dopo aver dato uno sguardo al cassetto dove giaceva l'unica reliquia della ragazza, rafforzato dalla consapevolezza che ogni giorno di quell'oceano, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta, un pezzo di lei sarebbe stato al suo fianco, a riportarlo a galla.</p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<h1>Lei</h1><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Take me in</em><br/>
<em>Free your ghosts</em><br/>
<em>No, they can't</em><br/>
<em>Haunt us both</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>- Sød Ven "Comatose" -</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Erano appena atterrati su un nuovo pianeta, un luogo completamente diverso da ciò che aveva visto fino a quel momento, che a onor del vero era davvero poco. La vegetazione era lussureggiante, la luce del giorno a stento passava attraverso la radura, l'aria era umida e opprimeva le tempie.</p><p>Non erano certo le condizioni perfette per riposarsi, si disse Rey scendendo dalla nave, sfinita.</p><p>Gli altri reduci della Resistenza sembravano tutti in condizioni migliori delle sue. Erano feriti, certo, ma per quelle c'erano le scorte mediche del Generale Organa. Dal punto di vista mentale i ribelli avevano imparato a sopravvivere, ognuno ai propri lutti per quanto essi fossero devastanti, grazie alla spietata matematica. Si contavano i caduti. Poi si contavano i vivi. Si intonava in memoriam e a testa alta si progettava il domani. Un passo alla volta. E' così che facevano. E alla ragazza piaceva quella filosofia di vita, perché era un po' quello che aveva sempre fatto per sopravvivere. Un passo alla volta.</p><p>Non appena misero piede sul soffice terreno di Ajan Kloss, tutti si erano messi al lavoro spinti da un tacito comando, come sempre: chi ripristinava le trasmissioni, chi organizzava le provviste, chi posizionava i sensori di perimetro, chi allestiva l'ospedale da campo. Ogni formichina andava per la sua strada, sicura di sé. Al momento lei non sapeva bene che ruolo avesse in quell'organizzazione operaia e comunque non aveva forze per fare nulla di utile. Luke era morto, nel suo ultimo sacrificio, lei e Leia l'avevano percepito.</p><p>Si sarebbe volentieri accasciata lì dov'era per dormire. Le brevi mezzore rubate durante i voli, con la testa ciondoloni, appoggiata alle ingiallite pareti del Falcon, o sdraiata sulle sue scomode brande a scomparsa, non erano bastate. Quello non era riposo.</p><p>Mentre, ancora spaesata, si guardava attorno in quel verde che sembrava respirare, si trovò un braccio pesante che le stringeva le spalle, senza permesso.</p><p>Era la giacca arancione di Poe. "Hei ragazzina, cosa cerchi?"</p><p>Pensò che avrebbe dovuto, quanto prima, far capire agli altri cosa le piaceva e cosa invece detestava, così tanto per mettere le cose in chiaro. Forse l'insolenza del pilota sarebbe potuta scemare.</p><p>"Un posto in cui riposare un po'.." rispose lei fredda.</p><p>"Vuoi scherzare? Dopo cena si festeggia tutti insieme!! Cioè, insomma, chi ce la fa. Ovvio"</p><p>No. Cazzo. Ma com'era possibile che avessero voglia di fare baldoria? Dopo quello che avevano passato? "Ahm" fu tutto quello che le uscì di bocca.</p><p>"Uoo che entusiasmo, eh, Rey? Beh. Magari dopo il riposino potresti aver voglia di mangiare un boccone con noi. Ci troviamo davanti alla nave" disse lui sarcastico.</p><p>"Scusa Poe, davvero, ma sono distrutta. Cerco solo un posto per sdraiarmi, sai che mi basta poco. Dopo sicuramente vi raggiungo" si arrese zuccherosa, sorridendo appena. Poi si sciolse dal braccio di Poe, facendolo sembrare un amichevole contraccambio al suo gesto di affetto non richiesto, che a lui bastò, insieme alla promessa di partecipare ai festeggiamenti, come pace fatta.</p><p>"Bene, ragazzina. Allora, ci sono dei ricoveri nella radura, vieni ti faccio vedere".</p><p>L'uomo si fece strada nella foresta e la condusse, non lontano dall'accampamento, dove tra il fitto della vegetazione si potevano scorgere delle capanne. "Occhio. Copri la finestra con la cortina, qui gli insetti sono insopportabili".</p><p>Le avevano spiegato che un tempo Ajan Kloss era stata una base di addestramento di Luke per i suoi padawan. Erano rimaste ancora molte di quelle scarne costruzioni in legno, sulle quali la potente natura del luogo aveva preso il sopravvento, avviluppandole con intricatissimi rampicanti, piante dagli enormi cappelli, lunghi e frondosi rami. La sensazione era di abbandono, come quei posti dove l'uomo fugge da un giorno all'altro e la natura si riprende ciò che è suo ristabilendo un ordine primordiale, ma quando entrò nella capanna, si sorprese dell'ordine e della pulizia.</p><p>Vi erano un tavolino con una candela, un tronco come seduta e un grande baule metallico che aveva protetto il materasso dalle incurie. Lo estrasse meravigliandosi della morbidezza. C'era anche una grezza coperta, ma leggera sulla pelle. Abbassò la fitta rete sulla finestra, come le aveva consigliato Poe e tornò sul letto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era stremata. Aveva combattuto su più fronti. Aveva dovuto lottare fisicamente come mai nella sua vita.</p><p>Ma c'era dell'altro.</p><p>Era stata violentata da quell'essere immondo di Snoke che era entrato per guardarle dentro, e ne aveva goduto, oh sì, lei lo percepiva. Aveva sentito la sua eccitazione fisica nell'averli entrambi soggiogati al suo enorme potere. Lui le aveva detto cose, nell'intimo della sua mente, che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare.</p><p>Con il terrore negli occhi aveva sperimentato la folle passione che quel mostro ributtante aveva nei suoi confronti, ma anche la propria morte. Si perché lei era certa di non farcela quella volta. Snoke si cibava di quel terrore e di quel desiderio e lei ne era esterrefatta. Come era riuscito Ben a sopportarlo tutta la vita dentro di lui? Lei ne era uscita devastata dopo pochi minuti.</p><p>Poi Snoke era morto, trafitto dal suo figlio migliore.</p><p>E la danza della morte con le guardie pretoriane... Una perversa e magnifica completezza era nata in quella macabra carneficina, erano pervasi di una elettricità che li aveva resi un unico, spietato e bellissimo guerriero. Si era scoperta inebriata da quella sensazione di potere e se ne era vergognata tremendamente.</p><p>E</p><p>E.. Lui</p><p>Ricordarlo era straziante.</p><p>Averlo davanti agli occhi in tutta la sua sublime potenza la rendeva vuota.</p><p>Come durante l'iper-salto, quando il tuo dentro sparisce per un attimo, schiacciato al sedile. Si sentiva nuda e trasparente.</p><p>Poi la battaglia su Crait. Era stato galvanizzante pilotare il Millennium Falcon in un'incredibile sequenza di acrobatiche manovre, liberare i compagni con l'uso della Forza che era cresciuta in lei come una possente onda di energia. Tutto questo era come ossigeno, dopo l'angoscia e il dolore provati con la morte di Snoke. Per un po' era stata altrove, felice.</p><p>Ma una sottile ombra aveva velato il suo cuore. Sapeva di aver fatto la scelta giusta, sì, per la Resistenza, per Leia, per i suoi nuovi amici. Certo. Ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare di essersi macchiata di un peccato imperdonabile che ora sporcava la sua integrità rendendola impura.</p><p>Aveva abbandonato Ben. Come tutti quanti nella sua vita. L'aveva lasciato nel momento.. forse nel momento più difficile della sua vita. Quando le tue sicurezze di sempre scricchiolano, quando compi gesti che MAI avresti detto di poter fare, quando sacrifichi tutto per una persona.. con grande coraggio. Azioni fatte sperando forse di impressionarla, di contare su di lei per il futuro, di proseguire con lei...</p><p>E non lo sopportava. Era una colpa quella, che l'avrebbe perseguitata per sempre. Sapeva, l'aveva visto, che dentro di lui era rimasto un piccolo fuoco di luce. Ancora troppo piccolo perché da solo potesse scaldare il suo lato oscuro. Ma era scappata via come una codarda. Incapace di sostenere il compito più difficile. Quel fuoco si sarebbe estinto. Forse era già morto. Come avrebbe potuto sostenere di nuovo un contatto con lui, sapendo che sicuramente il ragazzo aveva spazzato via tutto quello che c'era stato?</p><p>E quello sguardo, oh, quegli occhi scuri che la fissavano come per dirle si forse avevi ragione tu cercatrice di rottami. Erano liquidi, scuri e tremendi. Nessuno avrebbe visto la benché minima differenza, nessuno vi avrebbe fatto caso. Ma non in quel momento. Non per lei. Che leggeva solo una inspiegabile dolcezza. L'ennesimo sguardo che non meritava.</p><p>Era stata cattiva e ora, anche dopo la vittoria di Crait, si sentiva colpevole e sconfitta. Quella piccola ombra si stava impadronendo di lei.</p><p>Troppo male.</p><p>Troppe cose esageratamente grandi per le fragili ossa, per il povero cuore, le tenere guance e le giovani mani ferite della cercatrice di rottami di Jakku.</p><p>Erano troppi i pensieri per riuscire a riposarsi. Sembrava che fossero tutti lì, in fila per entrare nel capanno, a turno, e vomitarle addosso problemi che lei non sarebbe stata in grado di risolvere. Così facendo, arrendersi al groviglio di umore che la scombussolava, non faceva che allungare la fila di pensieri fuori dalla porta.</p><p>Ma nessuno le aveva mai detto come fare, come crescere, come affrontare i dubbi della vita, le sfaccettature delle persone, o le mille possibili sfumature di sé stessa. Non sapeva niente. Niente dei sentimenti. Qui e ora le strategie con cui era sopravvissuta su Jakku erano inutili. Là si trattava di sopravvivere o morire, di freddo o caldo, di sabbia o metallo, tutto il giorno, tutti i giorni. Là non c'era posto per altro, non esisteva altro. Per lei tutto era nuovo e come tale sconosciuto, inaffrontabile senza maturità.</p><p>Si impose di respirare con calma, come le aveva insegnato Luke.</p><p>Uno due tre quattro.</p><p>Dentro.</p><p>Uno due tre quattro.</p><p>Fuori.</p><p>E ancora, e ancora.</p><p>Finalmente il suo mondo rallentò fino a fermarsi quasi, la fila di noiosi clienti si disperse nella radura, e Rey iniziò a percepire il respiro del verde. Era fresco e umido, era pieno di minuscole vite indaffarate. Percepiva lo sbattere veloce delle ali di piccoli volatili che succhiavano il nettare da gonfi fiori tropicali, gocce di rugiada che imperlavano le foglie-ombrello, gli occhi mobili dei camaleonti variopinti che se ne stavano appollaiati sui fusti delle piante in attesa di catturare un insetto, voraci vermi rosa che ingoiavano terriccio, la scia argentea di una lumaca su uno stelo d'erba, il pulviscolo nell'aria calda irradiato da una lama di luce.</p><p>Era bellissimo e primordiale, semplice come la vita stessa, incessabile voce nella galassia. Avrebbe voluto perlustrare quel mondo con la sua innata curiosità e mostrare a tutti lo splendore delle piccole cose.</p><p>Una tiepida soddisfazione la colse e infine si addormentò su quel comodo materasso, con una bianca coperta, tiepida come la mano di una mamma.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gli altri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><h1>Gli altri</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>On the surface simplicity</em><br/>
<em>But the darkest pit in me</em><br/>
<em>It's pagan poetry</em><br/>
<em>Pagan poetry</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>- Bjork "Pagan poetry" -</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey si era svegliata più leggera, dopo <em>il</em> <em>riposino</em>, come l'aveva definito volgarmente Poe. Due ore di un lussuoso sonno rinvigorente che l'avevano completamente ristabilita.</p>
<p>Quel velo d'ombra era ancora lì, sul suo cuore, solo meno scuro.</p>
<p>Fare l'elenco di tutto ciò che gravava il suo animo e visualizzarlo davanti a sé, era stato doloroso ma anche di grande aiuto. Ora la montagna non sembrava così insormontabile.</p>
<p>Uscì dal capanno a passi leggeri e si diresse in direzione del chiarore che intravedeva nella radura. Nello spiazzo davanti alla nave di Leia era stato allestito in tempo record un vero e proprio accampamento. Sulla destra, sotto i frondosi rami delle palme, c'erano le tende mediche. Rose sicuramente stava là. Sapeva, avendolo visto nella Forza, che le sue condizioni erano migliorate perciò vi si diresse per andare a trovarla.</p>
<p>Le guarigioni nella Resistenza non erano certo semplici come sulle basi del Primo Ordine, ma vi era personale adeguatamente formato per trarre il massimo da ogni situazione; difficilmente le ferite, per quanto gravi, erano mortali.</p>
<p>Immaginava Finn che si era intromesso, mentre i sanitari si affaccendavano intorno alla ragazza. Sorrise a quella visione, immedesimandosi, perché l'amico era la persona che più le somigliava, nella sua genuina impazienza, nel non fermarsi mai.</p>
<p>Si figurava anche che non avesse riposato, che non si fosse nemmeno tolto la giacca, che si chiedesse guardando i minuti che passavano, quando Rose avrebbe aperto gli occhi.</p>
<p>L'aveva sfiorata con la mano calda, spostando con garbo i ciuffi di capelli che aveva sul viso, per evitare che essi si attaccassero alle escoriazioni, provando tenerezza per i lineamenti buffi e simpatici della sua ragazza. Le aveva sistemato la coperta in modo che non avesse freddo e nonostante lei fosse immobile, l'aveva rimboccata più volte.</p>
<p>Non riusciva a stare fermo, si alzava, si risedeva, le accarezzava le mani, sistemava la brandina. Un tenersi occupato che lo aiutava a non pensare al peggio. Tutto quel daffare ovviamente celava preoccupazione per Rose. Un'angoscia e un senso di impotenza che il ragazzo non ci teneva più a nascondere, come invece gli era stato insegnato durante il ricondizionamento.</p>
<p>Dava liberamente a vedere tutto a tutti. I compagni lo sopportavano volentieri perché finora era stato l'unico soldato del Primo Ordine a convertirsi e passare alla Resistenza. Era una novità assoluta e come tale era tollerata.</p>
<p>Nella Resistenza c'era spirito di fratellanza, di solidarietà e di bene comune. Era una vera comunità ambulante. Ma le vite di ognuno, i mille passati, le esperienze personali, restavano sospese. Chi vi si era unito nella speranza di risolvere le proprie battaglie interiori si sbagliava.</p>
<p>Non c'era tempo né tanto meno risorse per l'esercizio dell'empatia. Raramente qualcuno era in grado di aiutare l'altro nello spirito, nel conforto più profondo, di connettersi con chi ne aveva bisogno. Si rispondeva ai bisogni primari. E grazie.</p>
<p>Poe la intercettò prima ancora di imboccare il sentiero. Sempre presente, sempre addosso.</p>
<p>Seppure l'apatia di due ore prima fosse svanita, sperava di non incontrarlo, almeno non subito, invece eccolo lì, e le ci volle una bella dose di autocontrollo per sopportare il bacio che il pilota osò stamparle in fronte. La sua vicinanza era calda, umida e odorava di.. una giornata troppo lunga.</p>
<p>Non capiva perché, pur avendo dato prova di bastare a sé stessa anche nelle più tremende condizioni, tutti la considerassero una fragile ragazzina, da abbracciare e sostenere e coccolare. Lei non lo sopportava. Non aveva bisogno di quei contatti, a maggior ragione da chi non chiedeva il permesso.</p>
<p>"Reeeeyyy!! Grande! Ti vedo in ottima forma" disse l'uomo.</p>
<p>"Te l'avevo detto!" rispose Rey con un sorriso stiracchiato, tirandogli un leggero pugno sulla spalla. "Stavo andando da Rose. Sta meglio vero?"</p>
<p>"Ci stavo andando anche io, vorrei provare a tirar fuori Finn da quella tenda".</p>
<p>"Buona idea"</p>
<p>Non fecero in tempo ad arrivare all'ospedale che videro l'amico uscire. Aveva l'aria tesa, la fronte sudata e le mani si aprivano e chiudevano a pugno piene di agitazione.</p>
<p>"Hei ragazzi, eccovi finalmente" disse Finn, accennando un sorriso.</p>
<p>"Amico" disse Poe dandogli una pacca sulla spalla "Come sta Rose?"</p>
<p>"Meglio, meglio per fortuna, ma le sue condizioni sono serie. Dicono che le prossime ore siano fondamentali"</p>
<p>"Ce la farà Finn, non preoccuparti. Lo sento"</p>
<p>"Ehm. Non vorrei sembrare indelicato ma io andrei a mangiare qualcosa. Finn ne hai bisogno anche tu. Non è che puoi fare molto altro no, adesso? Dai, andiamo" disse Poe. I tre si incamminarono.</p>
<p>All'imboccatura della caverna era stato allestito un grande fuoco, tronchi abbattuti costituivano delle sedute tutto intorno. Si avvicinarono ad un gruppo raccolto davanti a quella che sembrava una mensa. Un tizio stava distribuendo barattoli di latta che contenevano gli insapori pasti proteici tuttoinuno. Ne presero tre a caso e si andarono a sedere.</p>
<p>C'era chi mangiava, chi scherzava, chi rideva, chi si abbracciava, chi piangeva.. qualcuno cantava perfino. C'era Leon, che aveva costruito un piccolo strumento a corde. Lo pizzicava al ritmo di una melodia allegra, mentre alcune donne battevano il tempo con corte bacchette in legno.</p>
<p>Era un momento surreale sospeso tra le scintille scoppiettanti del fuoco.</p>
<p>Tra il crepuscolo e la notte, quell'ora del giorno a lei tanto cara su Jakku, quando si arrampicava sulla sua casa sgangherata. Quando cercava di avvicinarsi al cielo per ammirare, nella brezza della sera, lo spazio sopra di lei. Lo spazio dal quale sperava di vedere tornare i suoi genitori a prenderla. Uno spazio da esplorare, conoscere, amare. La chiamava, lo bramava.</p>
<p>La melodia finì e lei tornò con i piedi per terra. Finn guardava il fuoco, le lingue arancioni si riflettevano nel nero dei suoi occhi. Poteva vedere la paura di lui liquefarsi sotto le ciglia.</p>
<p>"Ce la farà Finn, davvero. Devi credermi" tentò di rassicurarlo la ragazza, appoggiando la sua mano fresca sul quella dell'amico, trovandola rigida e nervosa.</p>
<p>"Io ti credo. Sai Rey, ti credo." poi scosse la testa "E' che sono infuriato con quel maledetto bastardo. Lui..." sbuffò violentemente tirando un pugno al tronco "Lui uccide. Lui devasta. Lui schiaccia un pulsante sul suo fottutissimo TIE e qui da noi, in un secondo, muoiono centinaia di persone. E chi non muore viene ferito in modo atroce. Noi siamo degli insetti per lui, capito?"</p>
<p>Quelle parole erano macigni. Era tutto vero, tutto corretto. Corrispondeva alla pura realtà dei fatti.</p>
<p>Tuttavia, pur sapendo benissimo che le sue atrocità non potevano essere cancellate, lei sapeva che Kylo Ren era anche altro. L'aveva risparmiata, anzi, l'aveva salvata. Aveva ucciso il suo maestro per lei, e cosa poteva significare quel gesto estremo se non che ci fosse una possibilità di redenzione? Non era stato lui a dire che bisognava lasciar morire il passato? E Snoke non era il suo passato? </p>
<p>Di tutto questo però, non poteva farne parola con nessuno. Doveva tenerselo per sé. Come quel legame fortissimo che li connetteva.. Se solo gli altri avessero saputo...</p>
<p>In fin dei conti anche la Resistenza aveva i suoi scheletri nell'armadio. Finn sapeva bene che dietro ai soldati c'erano delle <em>persone</em>. Lui era stato un soldato! Da quando era nella Resistenza quanti ne avevano uccisi <em>loro</em>? E come poteva non essere oggettivo? Perché le pareva di essere circondata da persone cieche ed insensibili?</p>
<p>Constatò con amarezza che appartenere ad un ordine piuttosto che ad un altro, a volte, sembrava non fare alcuna differenza.</p>
<p>L'amico proseguì pieno di collera "Sono arrabbiato. Sono furioso. Rose è là che lotta per la vita e... ci sono medici, ci sono persone che aiutano, e noi non ce la faremo a guarirli tutti. Capito? E domani? e fra un mese? Noi probabilmente saremo sempre più in difficoltà mentre lui sarà sempre più forte, pronto ad annientarci, se prima non lo facciamo noi. Se non lo fai tu... Rey"</p>
<p>La ragazza era scioccata. Non tanto per quel compito che le era stato affidato e che ormai odiava nel profondo del suo essere, no. Finn parlava a nome di tutti. Lei aveva più di una volta avuto l'occasione di ucciderlo e non l'aveva fatto. Lei era il problema. La resistenza era in pericolo, e lo sarebbe stata a causa sua.</p>
<p>Uno due tre quattro. Dentro. Uno due tre quattro. Fuori.</p>
<p>
  <em>Non reagire Rey non rispondere lascia annegare questo attacco Finn è stanco e preoccupato non ti sta accusando vorrebbe solo che tutto finisse e chi non lo vorrebbe anche tu lo vorresti tu che lotti per questo pensa alla tua di rabbia cosa ti ha portato a fare non reagire non rispondere lascialo stare ha bisogno di sfogarsi.</em>
</p>
<p>Per una volta Poe, nella sua franca praticità, le venne in aiuto. "Senti Finn. Siamo tutti sconvolti, anche Rey, cosa credi? Eh? Adesso però diamoci una calmata, cerchiamo di non pensarci per un attimo, ti prego".</p>
<p>Rey guardò il triste barattolo di poltiglia grigia che teneva in mano, lo posò per terra, tanto non aveva fame, men che meno di quella roba.</p>
<p>Girandosi in cerca di un diversivo per sfuggire da quella situazione, intravide il Generale Organa che aveva finito di cenare nei suoi alloggi e si apprestava a raggiungere il gruppo intorno al fuoco, quindi si alzò e disse: "Scusate, ragazzi, devo... andare da Leia, a dopo".</p>
<p>Il Generale la vide mentre si dirigeva verso il <em>Tantive IV</em> e le andò incontro. "Cara. Perché non sei con i tuoi amici a svagarti un po'? Cosa c'è?".</p>
<p>Una donna che andava dritta al punto.<br/>
Una donna forte e indipendente. Che lo era stata, nel bene e nel male, per tutti gli uomini della sua vita, anche quelli lontani.<br/>
Cominciava a sentire il peso di quell'esistenza e per questo motivo non girava mai attorno ai problemi. Non perdeva tempo prezioso. Li affrontava immediatamente.</p>
<p>"Niente. Leia. Sai... non sono il tipo che ama festeggiare. Stavo cercando un posto per meditare un po'..."</p>
<p>"Ti mostro io quello che cerchi. Vieni. Peetr accompagnaci per favore".</p>
<p>Mentre entravano nella bocca dalla collina il generale le spiegò che nei sotterranei dell'avamposto veniva da sempre raccolta l'acqua da un torrente che vi scorreva in profondità.<br/>
Si addentrarono per qualche metro sfruttando la calda luce del fuoco, poi il buio fu totale e la donna disse a Rey di aspettare, che presto la sua vista si sarebbe abituata all'oscurità.</p>
<p>Andarono avanti un poco sfiorando con le mani le pareti rocciose, che si facevano via via sempre più morbide, ricoperte da un vello di muschio bagnato dal quale spuntavano sottili felci, delicate come una ragnatela.</p>
<p>Svoltarono a destra. Davanti a loro si aprì una stanza rotondeggiante, incredibilmente inondata della luce azzurrina della notte. Proveniva da un'apertura naturale diversi metri più in alto. Sembrava un santuario incastonato in un canyon.</p>
<p>La pozza d'acqua era di un colore indescrivibile tra il turchese e il verde. Rey non padroneggiava abbastanza vocaboli per descrivere i colori della natura, conoscendo solo le noiose sfumature della terra.</p>
<p>Leia era rimasta con Peetr all'ingresso del salone di pietra. La guardava con benevolenza.</p>
<p>Non era possibile capire quanto l'acqua fosse profonda, e nonostante il panico che da sempre provava per quell'elemento così infido, ne era irresistibilmente attratta.<br/>
"è bellissimo! Non ho mai visto niente di simile..."</p>
<p>"Lo so. Per questo ti ci ho portato. Resta tutto il tempo che desideri. La strada la sai. Buonanotte Rey."</p>
<p>"notte..." disse la ragazza sovrappensiero mentre sentiva scricchiolare i sassolini sotto i passi dei due amici.</p>
<p>Il richiamo dell'acqua era fortissimo. Se fosse stata meno fifona avrebbe fatto sicuramente un bagno. Ma non si era mai fidata dell'acqua, lei, figlia del deserto, e decise che un pediluvio poteva bastare.</p>
<p>Si levò gli scarponcini e si arrotolò i pantaloni più che poté, sopra il ginocchio. Sciolse le bende e infilò le garze della tunica alla cintura.</p>
<p>Si avvicinò alle rive di quella pozza turchese inseguendo l'antica voce dell'acqua.</p>
<p>L'istinto le diceva di cercare un pericolo nel fondo di quel colore sovrumano, di scandagliarlo, per rinvenire le tracce di una bestia che si fosse risvegliata per afferrarla. Come da bambina, quando pensava a come fossero i laghi. Oscuri pozzi traditori.</p>
<p>Ma l'acqua era trasparente e la invitava senza ombre. Non era malvagia. Non ti preoccuppare, piccola Rey, <em>anche io lo sento</em>, le sussurrava.</p>
<p>La sua superficie era mossa dalla debole corrente che veniva dal cunicolo sul fondo della parete. Assomigliava a un tessuto prezioso, ordito con fili d'oro e d'argento, trasparente e sensuale, steso sulla pelle della terra.</p>
<p>Si sedette sul bordo della vasca e immerse i piedi piano piano, godendo ogni centimetro di quella intimità.</p>
<p>Uno due tre quattro. Dentro. Uno due tre quattro. Fuori. E ancora.<br/>
Non ci volle molto per trovare quel punto fermo dentro di lei che la metteva in contatto con tutte le cose.</p>
<p>L'acqua era fresca e le provocava piacevoli <em>brividi</em> sulla pelle.</p>
<p>Non pensava di potersi concentrare su se stessa mentre percepiva sensazioni tattili così reali.<br/>
Erano sensazioni molto rare. Non aveva mai avuto tempo di pensare al proprio corpo, alle cose che la facevano stare bene fisicamente.</p>
<p>
  <em>Brividi</em>
</p>
<p>Salivano su per le gambe, si espandevano come una mano sulle cosce, si irradiavano lungo la spina dorsale srotolando le vertebre, una alla volta, per andare a solleticarle il collo e infiltrarsi tra i capelli. Le sciolsero piano i tre nodi, senza tirare.</p>
<p>I <em>brividi  </em>la sfioravano come polpastrelli sapienti, con un tocco leggero che non riusciva più a sopportare.</p>
<p>Aveva le vertigini. Il respiro corto.<br/>
U-no<br/>
du-e<br/>
tr...</p>
<p>Tracciavano le forme del viso, intorno alle tempie, giù sulle guance infuocate, poi su, lungo la duna del naso... Sparivano crudeli per poi tornare e appoggiarsi sulla sua pelle, lungo il collo, nell'incavo del seno, oh no aspetta...aspetta! poi di nuovo su, il mento... la bocca.</p>
<p>Tremava senza controllo. Ma non era il freddo umido della pozza. No. Ancora un altro <em>brivido</em>, qualcosa di sconosciuto e intossicante.</p>
<p>Aprí le labbra assetate come per bere una goccia di quel magico liquido.</p>
<p>Il tocco fu morbido, caldo, inaspettato. Più grande di lei.</p>
<p>La avvolgeva in un mantello di pelle come la sua, la toccava con una delicatezza che non sapeva potesse esistere. Che mai aveva sognato di poter provare.</p>
<p>Il <em>brivido </em>continuò a bagnarle la bocca, come un onda andava e veniva, lasciandola per pochi attimi da sola a bramare quel contatto impossibile. Poi tornava da lei, che lo accoglieva con avidità. </p>
<p>Come poteva l'acqua essere così sensuale? <em>Umana</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Pedaling through</em><br/>
<em>The dark currents</em><br/>
<em>I find</em><br/>
<em>An accurate copy</em><br/>
<em>A blueprint</em><br/>
<em>Of the pleasure</em><br/>
<em>In me</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>A secret code carved, a secret code carved</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He offers</em><br/>
<em>A handshake</em><br/>
<em>Crooked</em><br/>
<em>Five fingers</em><br/>
<em>They form a pattern</em><br/>
<em>Yet to be matched</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>On the surface simplicity</em><br/>
<em>But the darkest pit in me</em><br/>
<em>It's pagan poetry</em><br/>
<em>Pagan poetry</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Morsecoding signals</em><br/>
<em>They pulsate and wake me up</em><br/>
<em>From my hibernating</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>On the surface simplicity</em><br/>
<em>But the darkest pit in me</em><br/>
<em>It's pagan poetry</em><br/>
<em>Pagan poetry</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I love him, I love him</em><br/>
<em>I love him, I love him</em><br/>
<em>I love him, I love him</em><br/>
<em>I love him, I love him</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>This time</em><br/>
<em>I'm gonna keep it to myself</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>This time</em><br/>
<em>I'm gonna keep me all to myself</em><br/>
<em>And he makes me want to hurt myself again</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>And he makes me want to hurt myself again</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lieve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p>
<h1>Lieve</h1><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>My past has tasted bitter for years now</em><br/>
<em>So I weild an iron fist</em><br/>
<em>Grace is just weakness</em><br/>
<em>Or so I've been told</em><br/>
<em>I've been cold, I've been merciless</em><br/>
<em>But the blood on my hands scares me to death</em><br/>
<em>Maybe I'm waking up today</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>- Jaymes Young "I'll be good" -</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>In piedi davanti alla galassia.<br/>
Il cuore rallentava.<br/>
Era solo, certo, come il giorno prima, come anni prima. Come sempre.<br/>
Ma il tempo della solitudine cosmica era stato messo a tacere dalle incombenze, dalle azioni, tantissime, che ora dipendevano direttamente da lui.</p><p>Crait era stato un disastro. Su tutti i fronti.<br/>
(Fortunatamente Snoke era morto, così nessuno avrebbe osato fargli una paternale)</p><p>Primo. Era partito senza un vero piano. Il che non era proprio da Leader Supremo. Hux infatti era su tutte le furie. Più antipatico del solito.</p><p>Secondo. Non aveva avuto tempo di capire cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per cambiare la sua rotta interiore, e andare a tutti i costi su quel pianeta a combattere la Resistenza gli faceva tanto KyloRenDiPrima. Il che lo riportava al primo problema.</p><p>Terzo. Luke. Quanto lo odiava. Anche da vecchio. Patetico. Era talmente accecato dalla rabbia e fuori di sé da non aver capito nemmeno che lui non era realmente lì. Quanto detestava la magra figura che aveva fatto alla sua "prima uscita pubblica". Un ridicolo e inutile scontro con un fantasma.</p><p>Quarto. La ragazza. Ovvero come fare una scelta difficile e coraggiosa ed esserne pienamente soddisfatta. Questo era davvero insopportabile. Da come aveva pilotato quel vecchio rottame e liberato i suoi, pareva che l'esitazione di qualche ora prima fosse morta e sepolta. Sembrava nuova di zecca, neanche parente della sua Rey. Forse si era fatto un enorme viaggio mentale... E lei adesso era là che se la rideva alla grande con quei suoi immondi amici.</p><p>Si disse che gli elenchi erano noiosi e controproducenti se non portavano a delle soluzioni.</p><p>Bisognava partire dalle cose semplici e dai vantaggi. Questa doveva essere la filosofia del Nuovo Leader Supremo.</p><p>Luke era morto. Ottimo. Non si sarebbe più intromesso nella sua vita. Il tempo di quelle frasi sibilline, di quelle risposte che erano in realtà insulse domande, di freddezza e repressione era finito. Fi-ni-to. Game Over vecchio zio.</p><p>Poi bisognava fare qualcosa per Hux, trovargli un giochino, un diversivo, qualcosa di misterioso e potente... qualsiasi cosa che lo tenesse impegnato mentre lui cercava una soluzione per tutti gli altri problemi.</p><p>Siccome la ragazza rappresentava senza dubbio la rogna più difficile era meglio tenerla alla fine.</p><p>L'ultima cosa da fare a quel punto era occuparsi di sé stesso. Era una bella sfida: trovare un modo moralmente sostenibile per governare quella caotica galassia che non ricordava neanche più perché era in guerra. Detta così sembrava quasi semplice.</p><p>Ma Kylo Ren sapeva benissimo che semplice non era, anche se in quel momento drammatico giocava con la leggerezza: i cambiamenti di quel genere portavano sacrifici enormi.</p><p>Continuare a combattere come stavano facendo era troppo devastante per entrambe le parti, d'altronde la vittoria di uno dei due schieramenti sarebbe stato l'annientamento dell'altro.</p><p>E quando parlava di sacrifici lui intendeva ovviamente il sacrificio di altre vite, per non parlare del tempo, delle risorse, dei compromessi, oh quanto li odiava i compromessi. Erano una roba così jedi.</p><p>Tuttavia riconosceva che erano contrappesi inevitabili. Avrebbe dovuto imparare a digerirli.</p><p>E comunque, in nessun modo, esisteva un cessate il fuoco pacifico e indolore.</p><p>Si stupì di quel pensiero.</p><p>Kylo Ren di qualche mese prima avrebbe incenerito con un cenno del sopracciglio chiunque avesse detto una stronzata del genere davanti a lui.</p><p>Kylo Ren di qualche ora prima aveva proposto all'unico essere meritevole nell'intero universo di unirsi a lui in quella visione del futuro.</p><p>Proprio perché troppo semplice e giusta, neanche Rey avrebbe ammesso quella verità, o forse era troppo orgogliosa per farlo.</p><p>E lui? Lui era abbastanza forte per perseguirla? Doveva. Come? Una cosa alla volta.</p><p>Prese un bicchiere d'acqua dal dispenser e andò alla scrivania.<br/>
Accese il pad e iniziò ad inviare alcuni semplici ordini ai suoi sottoposti per il giorno successivo.</p><p>Innanzi tutto voleva che venisse allestita una sala d'allenamento privata attigua al suo alloggio. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo e spazio solo per lui, la voleva da anni. Doveva mantenere i suoi standard di combattimento. Non poteva permettersi neanche la minima flessione.</p><p>Poi calendarizzò una riunione con Hux al quale chiese di farsi trovare pronto con l'inventario completo dei danni subiti a Crait. Intanto gli voleva affibbiare le attività di ricostruzione, cosa che finora non aveva mai seguito in prima persona.</p><p>Inoltre era suo preciso scopo automatizzare il più possibile gli scontri futuri. Doveva assolutamente ridurre il numero di personale umano da sacrificare quando sarebbe stato il momento.</p><p>Hux, da bravo primo della classe, non fece attendere la sua risposta. Per la sera successiva avrebbe avuto tutti i numeri richiesti. Già vedeva davanti a se una successione illeggibile di tabelle visualizzate su numerosi schermi, noiose e ammorbanti. Ma si disse che da qualche parte dovevano pur cominciare.</p><p>Quindi prese la decisione di progettare una nuova nave per sé. Sarebbe dovuta essere una specie di casa. Abbozzò alcuni concetti in una cartella protetta, poi spense tutti i dispositivi.</p><p>Un droide suonò e nella bussola di ingresso comparve un vassoio con il pasto proteico della sera. Leader Supremo o ultimo dei cadetti, non faceva differenza, il cibo era sempre uguale. Orrendo. Non lo guardò nemmeno. L'idea di mangiare quella roba era l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri. Si chiese se Snoke avesse l'abitudine di mangiare, e se sì, cosa... Probabilmente quell'essere deforme vestito d'oro come un semidio, che proclamava il digiuno e infliggeva privazione, faceva preparare per la sua persona opulenti manicaretti segreti.</p><p>Tornò alla parete vetrata.</p><p>Nella sua nuova nave avrebbe voluto più spazio per guardare fuori. In alto. Il Nuovo Leader Supremo voleva espandere le proprie conoscenze, esplorare nuovi mondi, trovarne di vuoti e provare ad abitarvi. Aveva bisogno di creare qualcosa di nuovo e di suo, che lo rispecchiasse.</p><p>Quella sera poteva permettersi il lusso di dormire e pensò che come lui, anche gli abitanti di quella terribile comunità, dopo Crait, ne avevano bisogno.</p><p>Si tolse la divisa da Cavaliere, andò a rinfrescarsi il viso. Aveva rimosso lo specchio dal bagno. Per non guardarsi più.</p><p>Si avvicinò al letto con una calma surreale. Non riusciva a spiegarsi come mai non fosse pieno di ira, dolore e sete di vendetta per quello che era successo, come avesse fatto a non distruggere niente al suo arrivo. Si sentiva come fuori da sé stesso.</p><p>Aprì il cassetto del comodino. La benda della ragazza era lì con i suoi profumi e colori. Con l'eterno dubbio di lei. Lo prese e se lo portò al naso, come quando lo aveva trovato.</p><p>Ora, inaspettatamente, profumava di verde, di felci e sottobosco, di natura pulsante e sensuale. Di legno e di fuoco.</p><p>Di acque cristalline che scavano in profondità nella roccia.</p><p>Di lembi di pelle.</p><p>Qualcosa nell'aria cambiò. I suoi sensi si espansero. Una bassa nota vibrante che proveniva da dentro di lui aveva preceduto il contatto.</p><p>La calma apparente di prima svanì nel momento stesso in cui la vide.</p><p>Non pensava che sarebbe arrivato così presto... Lei... era convinto che lei non lo volesse più. E lui era talmente mortificato dopo la loro ultima connessione, che non sarebbe stato certamente il primo a cercarla.</p><p>Invece la ragazza era lì. Come al solito non capiva dove fosse. Sembrava una piscina naturale scavata in una sorta di caverna.</p><p>Non gli interessava capire dov'era per recuperare le coordinate della Resistenza, no. Ora che era lì, era attratto solo da Rey.</p><p>La cosa assolutamente incredibile era che la ragazza non lo percepiva. Non l'aveva visto, non si era accorta della sua presenza.</p><p>Incuriosito da quella nuova situazione scese silenzioso in quella pozza turchese e camminò da lei, cercando di non muovere l'acqua.</p><p>Solo i suoi piedi minuti erano immersi. Aveva gli occhi chiusi in un momento tutto per sé. Era bellissima.</p><p>Si chiese se non fosse stato meglio andarsene anziché restare lì. Poteva immaginare le sue giuste lamentele se l'avesse sorpreso, avrebbero litigato, perché era come se la stesse spiando, cosa che anche per lui era moralmente deprecabile.</p><p>Lei tuttavia sorrise un poco, a chissà quale pensiero, e alla vista di quell'espressione beata lui non poté fare altro che avvicinarsi ancora di più.</p><p>Sentiva solamente l'istinto di toccarla. Lei forse non se ne sarebbe nemmeno resa conto, se lui fosse stato attento. Decise di rubare quel momento, e farlo suo.</p><p>Con le mani sfiorò gentilmente la pelle delle caviglie nude.<br/>
Lei percepì un <em>brivido</em>, ma non si mosse né aprì gli occhi o si accorse di lui nella forza.</p><p>Lui non si fermò, avanzando di qualche attento centimetro verso di lei, trattenendo il respiro, pervaso dalla meraviglia. Proseguì sulle gambe con mano più stabile.</p><p>Quanto avrebbe voluto toglierle quegli stracci di dosso. Adorava la sua pelle. Sottile, giovane, l'aveva bramata dal primo istante, su Takodana, imperlata di sudore.</p><p>L'aveva toccata un unica volta quando erano nella grotta di Ahch-To. Era pura energia. Ed era soffice. E non era mai stata di nessuno.</p><p>Risalì i fianchi poi le sfiorò la schiena, lei si mosse come un gatto che cerca una carezza, e lui vi sostò per compiacerla.</p><p>Salì piano verso il collo. Lo accarezzò con incredulità, era abituato a spezzarlo.</p><p>Il volto di Rey era chiaro come un'antica giornata di sole, inondato di piacere e rispondeva estasiata al suo solletico.</p><p>Infilò le mani tra i capelli, erano morbidi e sottili, lei alzò le spalle rabbrividendo, le sciolse quei ridicoli nodi che complicavano il suo viaggio nel corpo della ragazza.</p><p>Non poteva credere di essere lì, con lei, e di essere in pace. No, in realtà non era pace, era lo stare insieme più travolgente che avesse mai provato. Rey aveva il respiro corto e bisbigliava qualcosa tra sé e sé.</p><p>Si avvicinò tremando al viso della ragazza, trattenne il fiato. Con la punta delle dita bagnate ne tracciò lieve i contorni, puri e perfetti, cercando di essere leggero, sforzandosi di non premere. Sembravano le dune rosate della spiaggia all'alba, delicate e mobili, lisce come la seta.</p><p>Non aveva finito, scese verso il collo, poi giù verso il torace. Non c'era imbarazzo o incertezza, nonostante fosse la prima volta che toccava una donna, non c'era peccato perché non le voleva fare del male.</p><p>La stava guardando con le mani, come aveva visto una volta fare da un anziano cieco.</p><p>Scese giù fin dove la scollatura incrociata glielo permetteva, tra i due piccoli seni, e il suo petto si alzava al ritmo di un respiro veloce che percepiva sulla bocca, caldo e irregolare, come le sue pulsazioni.</p><p>Quando tornò sul mento per alzarle il viso con un tocco leggero, la vide tremare. Ma non era paura, no. <em>Sapeva di essere lui la causa di quei fremiti</em>. Anche se non poteva leggere la sua mente, anche se la connessione era solo sua, lo sapeva. Lei era appagata.</p><p>Aprì appena la bocca e lui intravide i denti bianchi e più in là la punta della lingua.</p><p>Possibile che lo chiamasse?</p><p>Non era bravo a decifrare i segni del corpo, abituato a prendere ciò che voleva direttamente dalla testa delle sue vittime, che lo volessero o no.</p><p>In quel momento Rey , <em>senza nulla da dire</em>, era strana, era tenera. Lì nelle sue mani. Non era in pericolo, non era spaventata, non resisteva. In qualche modo era lì con lui.</p><p>Se la ragazza fosse stata consapevole e presente, se avesse potuto ricambiarlo, lui non sarebbe stato così gentile, no. Sentiva tutta la repressione salire da quella voragine che si era impossessata di lui, sentiva una sensazione di calore che gli bruciava i polmoni, lo irradiava di passione travolgente. Avrebbe dovuto fare appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non divorarla.</p><p>Le prese il volto tra le mani adoranti, sfiorò le labbra con il pollice facendovi cadere dentro una goccia di quel <em>brivido</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Il tocco che gli riuscì fu morbido, caldo, inaspettato. Più grande di lei.</em>
</p><p>La circondò in un abbraccio avvolgente. La toccava con una delicatezza che non sapeva nemmeno di avere dentro di sé. Che mai aveva sognato di poter donare a qualcuno.</p><p>In quel momento estatico, lontani anni luce e nemmeno del tutto consapevoli, lei era sua. Lo voleva.</p><p>Appoggiò lieve le labbra sulle sue, che lo chiamavano. Erano secche, assetate, bramavano quel contatto. Le assaggiò delicatamente, sapevano della sua reliquia segreta. Le prese tra le sue che invece erano grandi e umide, e senza fretta ma con decisione, le aprì per portare il suo sapore anche dentro.</p><p>
  <em>Lui era l'acqua.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lei era la sete.</em>
</p><p>Non sapeva come resistere oltre, era sconvolto da quel bacio che Rey si lasciava dare. Si staccò per respirare e lei vacillò come in preda alle vertigini e all'avidità.</p><p>Allora tornò da lei e la baciò ancora, e ancora, saggiando la perfezione di quella bocca tanto desiderata. Fissò con le labbra il suo viso, le piccole guance, il collo, e di nuovo quella bocca impertinente dalla quale erano uscite lame taglienti, ma che ora dipendeva dalla sua.</p><p>Non avrebbe voluto separarsi da lei ma doveva andare. Non poteva continuare quel gioco perverso. Non era giusto. Non da solo.</p><p>Era ebbro di lei, e quello era solo l'inizio di una sensazione che lo stava pervadendo, molto più intensa e meno tenera.</p><p>Suggellò la fine di quel piccolo atto d'amore con un ultimo bacio, stavolta sulla guancia, vicino all'orecchio, provocandole una meravigliosa risata, che avrebbe portato sempre con sé.</p><p>Fu l'ultima cosa che vide prima di tornare nella sua camera. Il volto appagato della ragazza Rey di Jakku.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pietà</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><h1>Pietà</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Kyrie eleison</em><br/>
<em>Christe eleison</em><br/>
<em>Kyrie eleison</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>- Arvo Pärt "Berliner messe" -</em><br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Rey corse via dalla grotta con uno sciocco sorriso stampato in faccia, il respiro affannato, i capelli sciolti da un fantasma, mezza svestita e con una sensazione pulsante dentro di lei che, non solo non aveva mai provato, ma nemmeno sapeva spiegare.</p>
<p>Deviò di corsa dal falò, erano rimasti alcuni gruppetti davanti al fuoco che scemava e non voleva che nessuno la vedesse in quello stato. Si vergognava ancora per quello che era successo alla pozza, non capacitandosi di come un innocuo pediluvio potesse essere tanto eccitante. Dubitava di aver sperimentato ciò di cui aveva sentito vagamente parlare dalle donne scavarifiuti di Niima, a cui allora aveva prestato poca attenzione, di bagni di vapore e trattamenti di bellezza che facevano stare bene il corpo.</p>
<p>No. Quello era diverso. </p>
<p>Nel silenzio del capanno finì di svestirsi restando con quello che a fatica si poteva chiamare intimo. Strisce di cotone cucite malamente insieme. Avrebbe dovuto indossare indumenti migliori. Forse era davvero il caso di abbandonare l'ultimo brandello della sua vita su Jakku e chiedere alle ragazze dove poteva trovare uno di quei completi comodi che aveva intravisto sotto le loro divise. Per il momento restavano i suoi stracci da lavare ogni sera.</p>
<p>Si stese sul materasso e si coprì. Non faceva che ripensare alle reali sensazioni che aveva provato, così sconvolgenti da farla fremere ancora là in basso, dove per tutto il tempo le era parso che si fosse trasferito il suo cuore.</p>
<p>Chiuse gli occhi per provare a dormire ma era quasi peggio.</p>
<p>Si sforzò di respirare, di pensare ad altro e decise così di concentrarsi su Rose. Provò ad espandere la sua visione oltre la radura, nella tenda medica. Con un sospiro di sollievo la vide libera da mascherine, tubi e aghi, respirava liberamente, con un colorito meno cadaverico e, soprattutto, con Finn che dormiva semiseduto su una poltrona di fianco a lei. Le teneva la mano.<br/>
Sarebbe andato tutto bene. Sperava che Finn si fosse dato una calmata. Non sopportava litigare con lui.</p>
<p>Lentamente si lasciò cullare dai remoti brusii della foresta, dagli ultimi schiamazzi intorno al fuoco e alla fine cedette alla stanchezza e si addormentò.</p>
<p>Dormì pesantemente come una bambina, fino a quando anche l'ultimo tizzone del fuoco si spense sotto la cenere e Poe, che di solito faceva un giro di ricognizione, era andato a letto.</p>
<p>La fase REM del sonno, quella più leggera, era molto spesso movimentata per la ragazza del deserto. Riviveva le estenuanti ricerche delle vitali ferraglie che giorno dopo giorno, per tutta la vita, aveva venduto a quel verme di Unkar Plutt in cambio di una razione di cibo o acqua.</p>
<p>Questi e pochi altri erano sempre stati i suoi sogni.</p>
<p>A volte, molto raramente, e quando accadeva li custodiva come tesori, sognava i suoi genitori.<br/>
Un uomo e una donna senza volto, lei non li ricordava. Non sapeva come fosse la dolcezza della voce di sua mamma, né il braccio forte e rassicurante del papà.<br/>
Pertanto chiamarli sogni era sbagliato. Erano desideri.</p>
<p>Quella notte però non venne a trovarla il bavoso mercante né una coppia di sconosciuti.</p>
<p>Venne un animale.</p>
<p>Lo percepì nel folto della foresta.</p>
<p>Si disse che forse era solo in cerca di cibo, che non era lì per lei. Rimase in ascolto prigioniera nel sonno. Gli attimi si allungarono e il sogno non cessava, la sua calma scomparve mentre sentiva scricchiolare le foglie secche nel sottobosco e un lieve urtare tra loro di alti fusti verdi.</p>
<p>Lei non riusciva a muoversi, era immobilizzata nel letto che da dolce culla era diventata una palude risucchiante.</p>
<p>L'animale la stava cercando con gli occhi dilatati dall'oscurità, vedeva quella piccola luce pulsare nel capanno, e silenzioso come un mostro abissale risalì i pochi gradini che lo separavano da lei.</p>
<p>Lui adesso era lì ai suoi piedi. Che la fissava con quegli occhietti cattivi e assetati.<br/>
Come aveva fatto a non vederlo nella forza?<br/>
Nell'istante in cui si fece quella domanda era già tardi.<br/>
L'animale piombò sul letto mentre le gambe e le braccia di Rey si irrigidirono inchiodate come solo una volta nella vita le era capitato.</p>
<p>La morsa del sonno era cieca e sorda. Rey provò a chiamare aiuto ma dalla sua bocca afona non usciva che un bisbiglio strozzato. Provò di nuovo e più forte ma l'urlo non fece che grattarle la gola.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dai Rey niente di tutto questo è vero è solo un incubo adesso finisce lui non c'è davvero è solo frutto della tua fantasia tu stai dormendo va tutto bene dormi Rey dormi piccola figlia del deserto mi pare di sentirti mamma resta con me ho paura non andare via resta</em>
</p>
<p>Ma non c'era nessuna mamma che la rassicurasse, nessun papà che andasse da lei nel cuore della notte ad abbracciarla, levare i capelli sudati dalla fronte, e tenerle compagnia fino a mattina.</p>
<p>Il serpente era freddo e duro come l'acciaio, la inorridiva.</p>
<p>Iniziò salendo una gamba e sibilando parole da cui non vi era scampo.<br/>
Era un demone della notte, un servitore del Lato Oscuro.</p>
<p><em>Rey di Jakku, sono venuto per te.</em><br/>
<em>Lo sapevi.</em><br/>
<em>Non c'è rifugio mio piccolo portento.</em><br/>
<em>Hai sbagliato e lo sai.</em><br/>
<em>Non vedi che ti sta prendendo? Non senti le acque nere che risalgono nella gola?</em><br/>
<em>Non riesci a gridare vero? Oh no. Lo so. Non la senti la fine?</em><br/>
<em>E adesso cosa farai?</em><br/>
<em>Puoi chiedere pietà se vuoi.</em><br/>
<em>Si.</em><br/>
<em>Perdono per gli errori che hai commesso. Ti disturbano. Non ti fanno dormire. Hai le mani sporche. E sporco è anche il tuo cuore.</em><br/>
<em>Vuoi essere perdonata?</em><br/>
<em>Lo vuoi? Sì? </em> <em>Vuoi che smetta eh? Lo sento. Lo so.</em><br/>
<em>Devi abbandonarti Rey di Jakku. </em><br/>
<em>Se vuoi pietà devi cedere.</em><br/>
<em>Devi chiedermelo.</em><br/>
<em>Devi supplicare.</em><br/>
<em>Pietà</em><br/>
<em>È una parola semplice.</em></p>
<p>L'essere venuto da lontano stava per averla, poteva vedere la ragazza stremata, al limite della sopportazione digrignare inutilmente i denti perfetti.</p>
<p>Ma con suo grandissimo disappunto, ancora una volta, dentro di lei la figlia del deserto trovò un appiglio in fondo al baratro della morte e urlò nella forza, urlò con tutto ciò che le era rimasto. </p>
<p>E questa volta si sentì. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Riemerse da quell'incubo come dalle profondità dell'oceano, un attimo prima di annegare.<br/>
Sudava freddo e tremava, stremata per lo sforzo.</p>
<p>Da due dolorosissimi forellini sulla caviglia si stava allargando una macchia nera, una ragnatela di capillari avvelenati che risalivano velocemente al cervello.</p>
<p>Il respiro diventò corto. Bruciava l'aria nei polmoni. Si sentiva soffocare. Forse era davvero la fine. Chiuse gli occhi... per pregare.... Per chiedere perdono, per rivedere quei due volti sconosciuti, mamma e papà... sperando che almeno alla fine venissero a prenderla.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Poi sentì un peso gentile in fondo al letto.</p>
<p>E lo vide. Nel dolore e nella paura. Lo vide.<br/>
Kylo Ren.<br/>
Che si chinava su di lei.<br/>
Senza dire una parola.<br/>
Lei ne aveva tante ma non ne usciva nessuna.</p>
<p>I sensi la stavano per abbandonare. Era vero? Era giunto lì per lei? Non era possibile dopo quello che gli aveva fatto... Si sforzò di restare sveglia, non voleva svenire.</p>
<p>Si sentì una piuma nelle sue braccia mentre lui la portava fuori dal capanno . Appoggiò la testa senza più nervo sulla sua spalla. Aveva le vertigini e tutto quello che voleva dirgli stava svanendo.</p>
<p>"Mi.. hai sentito?"<br/>
"Sì, hai urlato talmente forte da farmi male"<br/>
"Dove..?" <br/>
"Shh... Dopo"</p>
<p>Il Cavaliere di Ren era silenzioso come la notte mentre attraversava l'infida foresta di Ajan Kloss con addosso il lieve peso della ragazza. Nel momento di quel vivido contatto, di quella chiamata al limite del sovrumano, lui capì dove si trovava Rey.</p>
<p>Quei luoghi, lui lo sapeva bene, che ammaliavano i sensi con la loro vegetazione e la meraviglia di una natura incontaminata, nascondevano animali primordiali e pericolosi. Antichi predatori che uscivano nell'oscurità. Come avevano potuto quegli scellerati dei suoi amici non metterla in guardia  da quell'ambiente? Tutto ciò era intollerabile.</p>
<p>Tuttavia vi erano anche acque prodigiose. Le avrebbero quantomeno ritardato la morte per avvelenamento.</p>
<p>La portò alla fonte. Sì, alla fonte del loro incontro inconsapevole. Provò a stenderla sul bordo della pozza ma la ragazza si fece ancora più vicina a lui con le ultime forze che aveva, e gli sussurrò di non lasciarla.</p>
<p>Allora si immersero insieme. Come in un battesimo. Come l'inizio di qualcosa di sacro.</p>
<p>Kylo Ren scosse la testa, per la seconda volta quel giorno aveva l'occasione di tenere in mano il cuore della ragazza, per la seconda volta scoprì di poter essere dolce e gentile, e per la seconda volta lei non era cosciente. Li univa un destino veramente beffardo. Ma fu un pensiero fulmineo.</p>
<p>Non sapeva quanto quel vecchio trucco jedi poteva ritardare l'inevitabile avvelenamento. Cullava la ragazza portandole acqua fresca sulla fronte che scottava. La gamba era immersa completamente e il reticolo di capillari anneriti se non altro aveva smesso di avanzare. </p>
<p>Era impossibile non notare quanto fosse perfetta anche in quelle condizioni. Minuta, atletica. Un corpo nervoso, abituato a lottare per sopravvivere. Le fasce che la coprivano erano quasi del tutto bagnate e sotto, oh, sotto trasparivano le forme di un corpo acerbo, poco più che adolescente. Intatto e... Deglutì e cercò di guardare altrove. Non avrebbe dovuto fare pensieri peccaminosi in un momento del genere.</p>
<p>Rey emise un lungo spasmo come se fosse riemersa dal mondo dei morti. Lo guardò con disperazione e paura, poi gli gettò le braccia intorno al collo e iniziò a piangere.</p>
<p>Lui non sapeva cosa fare. Pensava di essere pronto a quel momento intimo tra loro ma non era così. Poteva sfidarla all'ultimo sangue, poteva lucidamente portarle aiuto, l'aveva amata poco prima, da solo senza che lei se ne accorgesse, ma ora.. ora non sapeva cosa fare o dire.</p>
<p>"Grazie" infine sussurrò la ragazza nel suo orecchio, senza sciogliere l'abbraccio.</p>
<p>La strinse forte a sé. Lei si fece ancora più piccola in quel nido. E si stupì di quanto la forma di lei fosse perfetta per la sua. </p>
<p>A malincuore si staccò e la mise a sedere sul bordo della pozza. Dovevano andare alla svelta. Lei vergognandosi si coprì pudicamente con le mani, o forse era freddo.</p>
<p>Spinto dalla necessità di curare la ragazza e salvarle la vita non si soffermò a guardare come avrebbe voluto, evitando volutamente di indugiare sul suo corpo bagnato, sulla grana della pelle delle cosce intirizzita e lucida, o i minimi dettagli della sua nudità che trasparivano da quell'intimo primitivo.</p>
<p>Uscì dall'acqua anche lui e la riportò nel capanno. Nel tragitto una voce squillante che pulsava in codice binario li raggiunse. Era BB8. Disse alla ragazza di tranquillizzare il suo amico e di mandarlo a chiamare immediatamente Chewbecca.<br/>
"Tu. Tu non mi hai visto, chiaro?" gli disse tonante e il piccolo droide emise un unico BIP molto eloquente.</p>
<p>L'accampamento dormiva ancora e tutto sembrava tranquillo.</p>
<p>Kylo Ren depose la ragazza sul materasso e l'avvolse nella coperta ammassata in fondo al letto. Si inginocchiò di fronte a lei e iniziò a sfregarle le braccia per scaldarla.  Alzò un lembo di coperta per controllare la caviglia. La macchia si era arrestata, la pelle tuttavia era tesa e bollente. Doveva fare presto, quel morso non gli piaceva per niente. La stese sul letto coprendola per bene.</p>
<p>"Rey sei stata morsa da un serpente. Ho fermato l'avanzare del veleno ma ti serve un antidoto."</p>
<p>"Perchè sei venuto?" chiese la ragazza incredula, che non aveva smesso di seguire con gli occhi i gesti premurosi del Cavaliere di Ren. E non sapeva perché ma temeva la sua risposta.</p>
<p>"Come perchè? Mi hai chiamato. Ho visto quello che era successo. Non potevo starmene là e... permettere che tu morissi... Rey!" rispose con rabbia ed esasperazione. Come poteva non capire?</p>
<p>"Ma io... non pensavo che.."</p>
<p>"Senti. Tieni le domande per dopo. Ti vengo a prendere. Mi devi aspettare. Qui, buona e ferma. Non. Fare. Cazzate." di nuovo quegli ordini secchi.</p>
<p>Gli occhi della ragazza diventarono lucidi e verdi. Ne uscì una lacrima che bagnò il cuscino. Annuì con uno sguardo implorante e impaurito, come una bambina sgridata.</p>
<p>"Sarò qua tra poco. Verrò da solo. Dì a Chewie di non dare di matto."</p>
<p>Chiuse la connessione e si ritrovò nelle sue stanze. Era in preda alla foga, alla frenesia di aver fatto qualcosa di strabiliante, ma anche all'apprensione per la salute della ragazza. Aveva pochissimo tempo e non doveva farsi scoprire.  </p>
<p>Si vestì velocemente da Leader Supremo, non poteva essere visto vagare per la galassia con un aspetto meno temibile. Ordinò all'interfono della sala medica di preparare un kit antiveleno. Lo passò a prendere di corsa, prima di andare al suo TIE. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Mentre l'accelerazione del Silencer lo portava nell'iperspazio non poté fare a meno di chiedersi perché mai gli fosse concesso di redimersi così presto. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Perfetto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<h1>Perfetto</h1><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>"</em> <em>And I grew so accustomed to that kind of solitude</em><br/>
<em>But I long for you now</em><br/>
<em>Even when you just leave the room</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>And of all the roads and the cities that I passed through</em><br/>
<em>And of all the eyes I have searched inside</em><br/>
<em>The one sense of permanence that I came to feel was mine</em><br/>
<em>Only beneath your gaze"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>- Julie Byrne "Sleepwalker" - </em><br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>La radura era immersa nel silenzio della notte, in quell'ora in cui tutte le vite si fermano e anche il mondo pare riposarsi.</p><p>Nel capanno Rey dormiva in un modo innaturale e profondo. Chewbecca brontolava impaziente con BB8, il quale a sua volta emetteva flebili e sconsolati cinguettii. Non potevano fare altro che vegliare su di lei e sperare che il ragazzo arrivasse alla svelta.</p><p>Il piccolo droide sapeva ben poco di quanto fosse successo alla sua amica e non gli era possibile dare informazioni aggiuntive al wookie che dal canto suo controllava continuamente fuori dal capanno in attesa dell'arrivo di Ren. L'idea di rivedere colui che - tra le altre innumerevoli malefatte - aveva ucciso il suo fratello umano, lo mandava su tutte le furie ma doveva controllarsi per il bene della ragazza.</p><p>Il sottile fruscio del fighter e, subito dopo, un rumore di passi veloci fece sussultare i due amici. Kylo Ren apparve alla porta del capanno e appena entrato rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo direttamente al wookie che grugnì triste.</p><p>"Voi due, fuori. In. Silenzio" ordinò brusco. Senza permettersi di replicare uscirono, sistemandosi dietro al capanno dove era parcheggiato il TIE.</p><p>Lanciò uno sguardo alla ragazza che, immobile nella posizione in cui l'aveva lasciata, sembrava senza vita. Sollevò la coperta. L'estensione della macchia nera stava di nuovo avanzando e la pelle scottava. Era febbricitate. Se non altro era viva.</p><p>Senza perdere tempo srotolò sul tavolo il kit antiveleno che conteneva una siringa già pronta, si accostò al letto e iniettò il siero nel braccio di Rey. Senza bende sembrava esile e delicato ma lui sapeva quanto fosse tenace e potente nel brandire la spada e nel lanciare terribili attacchi. Avrebbe preferito subire uno dei suoi colpi, piuttosto che vederlo riverso quasi senza vita su quel letto di morte.</p><p>Si aspettava che reagisse almeno alla puntura, invece la ragazza non si mosse, nemmeno un sussulto. Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo ma quel rifugio era più vuoto delle sue stanze.</p><p>Seduto in fondo al letto, attese qualche minuto che l'antidoto facesse un minimo effetto, ma sapeva bene che occorreva più tempo perché si potessero notare seri miglioramenti.</p><p>Nel breve viaggio di andata e ritorno alla base, aveva pensato che in fin dei conti sarebbe stato meglio tenere un basso profilo: assisterla nel capanno, assicurarsi che stesse bene e andare via lasciandola lì. Molto meglio per tutti. Non avrebbe dovuto spostarla, lei si sarebbe risvegliata in un luogo famigliare e, soprattutto, nessuno li avrebbe visti insieme.</p><p>Ma le aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato a prenderla.</p><p>L'aveva lasciata con poche parole che non sapeva nemmeno se lei avesse compreso, nello stato confusionario in cui si trovava. Nonostante questo le aveva detto che l'avrebbe portata via e lei aveva annuito con quegli occhi da bambina pieni di paura.</p><p>Non poteva lasciarla lì dopo averle fatto credere che sarebbe tornato per lei. Sapevano troppo bene entrambi il significato dell'abbandono. Non si sarebbe perdonato anche questo. L'avrebbe portata via con sé. </p><p>Si alzò di scatto e provò a svegliare la ragazza toccandole le spalle "Rey. Rey, svegliati. Rey, sono qui. Devi svegliarti". Niente.</p><p>Raccolse tutti i suoi stracci e li mise in quel ridicolo zainetto di tela. Prese nuovamente in braccio la ragazza, accertandosi che fosse ben coperta e uscì dal capanno in direzione del TIE. La doveva portare alla base, anche solo per poche ore. Il tempo di rimetterla in sesto.</p><p>Chewbecca e BB8 erano rimasti diligentemente in silenzio tutto il tempo e non avevano proferito il minimo grugnito o beep, nemmeno quando videro Kylo Ren avvicinarsi con in braccio la loro amica ancora incosciente. Chewbecca provò a bofonchiare il suo disappunto, ma quello che un tempo era stato il suo piccolo bambino lo contrariò, come se non avessero fatto altro per tutti quei lunghissimi anni di lontananza.</p><p>"Non posso fare niente per lei qua"</p><p>"Grrr-hgggh-raauuu"</p><p>"Non so cosa farci!!! Io posso curarla, loro NO!" gli disse alzando il tono della voce e mettendolo davanti alla realtà dei fatti. Poi proseguì in modo convincente "Restate nel capanno. Torno presto. Se all'alba non mi vedete, queste sono le coordinate della base per venirla a prendere. Tieni" e premendo un piccolo tasto curvo sulla testa del droide, il ragazzo inserì i dati per raggiungerlo. </p><p>"Lo so. Potrebbe essere pericoloso" rispose lui al brontolio di disapprovazione del wookie "Ma non vi verrà fatto niente, se verrete solo per lei".</p><p>I due guardarono il velivolo alzarsi elegantemente in volo e scomparire dopo pochi secondi nell'iperspazio.</p><p>Il TIE non era progettato per ospitare più di una persona. Anche se per poco tempo gli sembrava un gesto imperdonabile dover appoggiare Rey sul pavimento dietro di lui.</p><p>All'arrivo, fu accolto come al solito da un gruppo di stormtroopers di pattuglia, che disperse imponendogli mentalmente l'oblio ed evitare successivi problemi con il Generale Hux. Procedette spedito verso il suo alloggio. Lo aprì com'era solito fare quando aveva altro per la testa, ovvero senza toccare la porta, e distese la ragazza <em>nel suo letto</em>.<br/>
Chiamò all'interfono i droidi medici.</p><p>Si allontanò di qualche passo per osservare quella meraviglia sdraiata davanti a lui. Fremendo di agitazione. Era lì con lui. Era reale. Chiara, soffice e femminile, sotto la coperta e il sottile strato di biancheria. Temporaneamente indifesa, perfetta anche nel dolore.</p><p>Com'era inadatto a<em> lei</em>. Tutto quanto.</p><p>Una semplice e futile verità che tuttavia gli lasciava in bocca un'insopportabile amarezza. Sì, <em>loro</em> erano degli sciocchi ribelli che non avevano saputo proteggere una ragazza dalla prima fonte di pericolo di quel beffardo pianeta, ma lo vedeva chiaramente. Quello era il posto giusto per un raggio di luce. Non certo una base del Primo Ordine.</p><p>Arrivarono un paio di droidi che iniziarono uno scan completo della ragazza. I loro holopad visualizzarono una fila di reazioni anomale: intossicazione del sangue, lacerazione dei tessuti, attacco al sistema nervoso. Lui bypassò i protocolli di sicurezza per farle somministrare tutto ciò che serviva a guarire le molteplici conseguenze del veleno.</p><p>I medici, dopo aver disinfettato la ferite, iniettarono altro antidoto, diversi tipi di antibiotico e infine le trasfusero una sacca di plasma fresco. Era sicuramente una forzatura, tutta quella roba, ma era sicuro che avrebbe reagito, meglio di chiunque altro, alle cure anche se somministrate tutte insieme senza rispettare la consueta sequenza.</p><p>Quando anche loro se ne furono andati e rimasero da soli, Kylo Ren restò ad osservarla in piedi, impaziente di notare il minimo cambiamento nel colorito o un impercettibile movimento.</p><p>Se avesse potuto l'avrebbe tenuta per sempre nella sua stanza, centellinando i farmaci per guarirla poco alla volta, un piccolo gesto dopo l'altro.<br/>
Così che lei sentisse piano piano di avere sempre più bisogno di lui.<br/>
Ma scacciò quell'assurda perversione, talmente romantica da stupirsi di averla addirittura pensata. </p><p>Passarono alcuni minuti. Finalmente la ragazza iniziò a respirare in modo calmo e profondo, le dita si muovevano sul lenzuolo cercando un appiglio, gli occhi chiusi sotto le lunghe ciglia vibravano con fatica per aprirsi.</p><p>"Rey..."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nel fondo di un buio caldo e avvolgente, Rey si sentì chiamare. Da lontano.</p><p>Ma era come immersa in una bolla, non capiva da dove provenisse la voce e soprattutto chi fosse. Temeva di essere ancora in quel sogno, con l'infida serpe che l'aveva terrorizzata e che le aveva detto cose orribili. </p><p>Non ricordava cosa fosse successo dopo. C'era solo il buio e il dolore. Ma anche un conforto inaspettato. Voleva seguire quel richiamo ma il suo corpo era duro e pesante, non riusciva a muoverlo per uscire dall'oscurità.</p><p>Allora cercò quella piccola luce dentro di sé, la fiammella che tante volte l'aveva salvata come un appiglio. Com'è che faceva? Uno due tre quattro... Prese un bel respiro come per immergersi e nuotare, proprio lei che non sapeva farlo, e si inoltrò con la mente nelle profondità della sua anima.</p><p>Vagò per un tempo interminabile alla ricerca del minimo segnale, poi quando ormai i polmoni stavano per scoppiare, la vide. Una bambina di otto o nove anni tra le rovine polverose di un AT-AT. La prese per un braccio mentre questa le chiedeva se fosse la sua mamma che era tornata per lei, no Rey, sono un fantasma dal futuro, vieni andiamo. E iniziarono la risalita mano nella mano.</p><p>Ce l'avevano fatta, erano fuori. Le due Rey riemersero dall'oscurità e sputarono fuori tutto ciò che avevano in corpo.</p><p>Quando finalmente riaprì gli occhi, la ragazza non vide con sua grande sorpresa la piccola sé stessa o il serpente del sogno, ma il volto serio del Cavaliere di Ren.</p><p>Si drizzò sbigottita sul letto facendo cadere la coperta. Era praticamente nuda.</p><p>"Rey!" - "Ben!" Esclamarono insieme i due ragazzi. Lui con uno sguardo colmo di sollievo, lei di stupore.</p><p>"Ma cos... Dove sono?" chiese la ragazza coprendosi il seno con le mani.</p><p>"Tieni, rivestiti...". Lui gettò alla ragazza i suoi stracci e si voltò per non essere costretto a vedere quelle splendide nudità.</p><p>"Ben... Non dirmi che sono... " insistette lei incredula, guardandosi intorno in quella camera che una volta le era apparsa durante la loro connessione</p><p>"Sì, sei dove credi di essere."</p><p>"Oh no no no, io non... Io non posso stare qua..." continuò lei. Fece per alzarsi ma com'era prevedibile, la gamba cedette e la ragazza cadde sul pavimento.</p><p>Lui si girò e la fece sedere nuovamente. Facendo appello al suo autocontrollo e all'abnegazione con cui era cresciuto, prese la casacca della ragazza in mano "Non ricordi? Il serpente?" le disse mentre le gliela infilava. Lei annuì. "L'ho sentito nella Forza. Sono venuto a curarti" le spiegò mostrandole le medicazioni "Saresti morta"</p><p>"TU sei venuto a curare ME?" il suo sguardo oscillava tra l'orrore lo sbigottimento e il dolore.</p><p>Nessuna risposta. Le infilò piano i pantaloni stando molto attento alla caviglia, che prese in mano con timore reverenziale. Lei lo guardava sempre più sconvolta. Poi si mise un braccio della ragazza al collo e la sorresse per completare la vestizione.</p><p>Si aspettava una furiosa litigata e, per come aveva imparato a conoscerla, sarebbe stata anche comprensibile. In quelle stanze lontana anni luce dai compagni, si poteva dire prigioniera. Come quella volta. Quando lui l'aveva interrogata, era entrato violando la sua mente e aveva scoperto una forza indomita e grezza, potente quanto la sua, racchiusa in un esserino impossibile quanto meraviglioso.</p><p>Invece contrariamente a tutte le sue congetture lei si fece accompagnare al letto per sedersi, accennandogli di fare lo stesso.</p><p>"Raccontami" chiese Rey.</p><p>Deglutì "Non c'è molto da dire. Io ero qui, tu hai urlato nella forza. In modo disumano. Ho visto il serpente e mi sono connesso. Tu eri quasi svenuta, il veleno stava già facendo effetto. Ti ho portato alla fonte di Ajan Kloss, che è curativa ma non fa miracoli. Così ti ho lasciato nel capanno con il droide e il wookie mentre sono venuto a prendere un kit antiveleno. Ma non ti svegliavi, ed eccoci qua"</p><p>Durante questo asciutto resoconto lei pensò di non aver mai sentito tante parole pronunciate dal ragazzo tutte in una volta. Si forzò di restare zitta senza interromperlo ed era bellissimo ascoltare la sua voce profonda e calma, libera da ogni moto di rabbia.</p><p>Avrebbe davvero voluto fargli mille domande, come sapeva della fonte, perché aveva deciso di salvarla, perché nel tornare non aveva incenerito la Resistenza, e tante altre...</p><p>Ma non poteva, era semplicemente un momento troppo bello perché finisse come sempre.. troppo presto e arrabbiati l'uno con l'altro.</p><p>Intravide nel freddo racconto dei fatti tutta una miriade di piccole e incredibili cose che <em>lui</em> aveva fatto per lei. <em>Di nuovo</em>. <em>Nonostante tutto</em>.</p><p>Non si capacitava di come, pur avendolo barbaramente ferito, insultato, rifiutato, poi sconfitto davanti alla sua flotta, di come... fosse rimasto in ascolto di lei.</p><p>Di come fosse stato una costante <em>presenza che non aveva percepito</em><em>... </em>che stupida! E non l'aveva abbandonata.</p><p>Ora era al sicuro nel suo alloggio.</p><p>"Non so cosa dire" rispose infine lei, con un filo di voce.</p><p>"Non dire niente. È perfetto così"</p><p>Poi accadde quello che entrambi desideravano da molto tempo pur non sapendolo. </p><p>Essere loro due soli. Sospesi senza rivalità.</p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Alba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><h1>Alba</h1><p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"But I know some day I'll make it out of here<br/>Even if it takes all night or a hundred years<br/>Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near<br/>Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>- Billie Eilish  "Lovely" -</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Essere loro due soli.<br/>Senza urlare né offendersi.<br/>Senza lottare.<br/>Senza ferirsi nel corpo o nell'anima.</p>
<p>Fu lei a rompere il silenzio, con un sussurro. "Quanto tempo abbiamo?"</p>
<p>Avrebbe potuto chiedergli di riportarla subito su Ajan Kloss ma no, non poteva, era troppo prezioso. Poteva perdersi per ore negli occhi di Ben. Sapevano cambiare così tante espressioni. Parlavano molto più della sua voce.</p>
<p>"Ho promesso che ti avrei riportato indietro prima dell'alba"</p>
<p>"E quanto manca?"</p>
<p>"Un paio d'ore"<br/>Oh, non sarebbero bastati giorni interi per riempirsi gli occhi di lei. E non sarebbero state sufficienti le più lunghe delle notti per farla sua.</p>
<p>Ma non doveva illudersi, lei non era lì per lui. Si impose di non pensare a nulla, per non sprecare il dono raro della sua presenza.</p>
<p>Rey si alzò con fare incerto e si diresse al tavolo. "Ho sete. Posso?". Lui annuì senza toglierle gli occhi di dosso. La ragazza si versò un bicchiere d'acqua, poi un altro.</p>
<p>Lui andò a riempire una caraffa e gliela portò. "Scusa. Non sono un bravo padrone di casa".</p>
<p>Lei si asciugò la bocca con il dorso della mano e sorrise gentilmente mentre scuoteva la testa come per dire, non è nulla. Andò davanti a lui. "Vorrei farti mille domande, Ben. Ma non so da dove partire. Sono confusa. È tutto talmente fuori posto... Ma anche... normale..."</p>
<p>"Sì. Lo so."</p>
<p>
  <em>Ognuno perso nello sguardo dell'altro. Ma anche ritrovato.</em>
</p>
<p>Tornò zoppicando verso il letto e si sedette sul bordo. La ragazza teneva le mani in grembo, toccandosi nervosamente le dita. Avrebbe voluto sapere tutto di lui, tutto dall'inizio, le cose belle e quelle terribili, i suoi ricordi di infanzia, i genitori, l'addestramento, cosa significasse essere un Cavaliere di Ren. Tutto. Ma gli avrebbe procurato una pena che non voleva infliggergli. Non poteva forzarlo a parlare. Perciò non gli avrebbe chiesto nulla. E non avrebbe guardato dentro di lui.</p>
<p>Aveva anche paura e voglia di cadere nel suo baratro. Se lui si fosse aperto, sarebbe stata la sua fine. Già così, quel poco che avevano avuto, ogni piccolo gesto di lui, ogni parola anche la più tagliente, il più impercettibile dei suoi movimenti, l'avevano ormai pervasa, erano un richiamo irresistibile.</p>
<p>Le sembrava che quel tempo perfetto che avevano per loro due, nel presente, sarebbe presto scivolato via e non lo voleva rovinare con l'angoscia del futuro o il peso del passato.</p>
<p>"Puoi alzare la tenda? vorrei guardare fuori" chiese al ragazzo.</p>
<p>Lui obbedì poi si sedette vicino a lei.</p>
<p>Prima di parlare fece un profondo respiro "Sai, quando ero su Jakku non c'era giorno in cui non salissi sulla mia duna all'imbrunire per guardare il cielo. Sarei rimasta lassù per ore, mi sentivo bene, dimenticavo le fatiche della giornata. Ma poi la notte arrivava presto ed era gelida e si doveva tornare dentro. Non mi è mai piaciuta la notte."</p>
<p>"Non so come tu abbia fatto a vivere in quel posto da sola. Eri una bambina. Come può una bambina sopportare quello che hai passato tu?"</p>
<p>"Covavo la speranza che i miei genitori, da un giorno all'altro, tornassero a prendermi" rispose lei semplicemente, e tu? Tu come hai fatto? Un'altra volta, gliel'avrebbe chiesto un'altra volta.</p>
<p>"E' un esercizio snervante Rey, aspettare. Tu hai aspettato tutti i giorni per anni. E' la tua forza. Deve essere stato quello."</p>
<p>"Non ne ho idea. Là non c'è molto tempo per pensare... L'unico scopo che hai è sopravvivere, trovare qualsiasi cosa che frutti almeno una porzione di acqua o di cibo, e sperare che non te la rubino... passi il tempo a fare quello, in modo disperato... Non hai scelta. Lavoravo sodo dalle prime ore dell'alba, senza chiedermi nulla. Ma nel fresco della sera, davanti alle stelle, potevo fantasticare su mondi lontani. Cercavo di immaginare come fossero"</p>
<p>"Rimpiangi mai... in qualche modo la tua vita di prima?"</p>
<p>"No!" disse Rey ad alta voce quasi scandalizzata da quella domanda poi aggiunse gentile "no... Ben, come potrei?"</p>
<p>"Scusami. Però immagino che sia tutto più complicato per te ora. Non hai chiesto tu di far parte di una guerra"</p>
<p>"Si è vero, hai ragione. Non l'ho chiesto io. Però là sarei morta scavando rifiuti fino alla fine dei miei giorni. Sarei rimasta una bambina per sempre... senza conoscere nulla." Senza conoscere te, avrebbe aggiunto se non fosse stato patetico.</p>
<p>"Lo so. Quando ti ho interrogato, ho cercato, come mille altre volte, senza chiedere. Ho visto le stesse cose, e cose diverse.. ho sentito la tua solitudine. Le tue notti insonni. La tua piccola vita ripetitiva. E i sogni... Non ci sarebbe stato niente per te là..." Cercò di dirlo nel modo più onesto possibile.</p>
<p>Lei lo guardava con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.</p>
<p>Lui era l'unico a sapere com'era Rey di Jakku. E forse lei era l'unica a sapere chi fosse lui.</p>
<p>Lui era tutto.</p>
<p>Proseguì "Dentro di te, Rey, non ho trovato paura. Non... non ho trovato miseria. Solo il desiderio di essere altrove"</p>
<p>"io ora <em>sono altrove</em>"</p>
<p>Lui la fissò incredulo "Come puoi desiderare di essere qui con me?"</p>
<p>"Oh, Ben... Se tu potessi vederti come ti vedo io adesso"</p>
<p>Possibile?<br/>Aveva voglia di sentirsi dire di nuovo parole del genere. Voglia, bisogno...<br/>Anche se tutto gli diceva di farsi avanti e prenderla, vedere con i suoi occhi, decise di aspettare e tendere ancora il tempo.</p>
<p>"Mi sembri così cambiata..." dovette dire a colei che lo aveva rifiutato poco tempo prima. Ma senza arroganza, senza astio.<br/>Kylo Ren stava in qualche modo torturando dolcemente Rey, stava portando per mano la sua ospite a camminare sul cedevole bordo della propria coscienza. La verità era più in basso, dove si infrangevano le onde.</p>
<p>L'intimità che si era creata in quella situazione così assurda faceva schiudere confessioni disarmanti.</p>
<p>"Non credo di essere cambiata. Ho sempre saputo, solo.. Non avevo abbastanza coraggio o onestà per ammetterlo. Avevo paura. Volevo fare quello che era giusto..."</p>
<p>"Per chi?"</p>
<p>Nessuna risposta.</p>
<p>"Non lo so più..." ammise la ragazza guardandosi le mani. Poi scuotendosi aggiunse "Anche tu in realtà sembri diverso... siamo cambiati?"</p>
<p>"Forse. Io... Pensavo di non avere più l'occasione di vederti da solo. Di connetterci. Immaginavo che il nostro prossimo incontro sarebbe stato l'ultimo..."</p>
<p>
  <em>E ora seduti sul letto di lui ad aspettare l'alba.</em>
</p>
<p>"Perché mi hai salvato Ben?"</p>
<p>"Mi hai chiamato. Di tutte le persone che potevano aiutarti, hai chiamato me. Anche se era solo un sogno. E io non ci ho pensato... sono venuto e basta"</p>
<p>"Grazie" fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire lei con un filo di voce.</p>
<p>Aspetta ancora.</p>
<p>Lui andò al tavolo per prendere una medicazione, poi tornò da lei. "Ti cambio la garza un'ultima volta. Nel tuo zaino ho messo due patch". La ragazza trattenne il respiro, ultima volta?</p>
<p>Poi si sedette di nuovo e con mano ferma ma leggera prese la caviglia di Rey, che ancora scottava. Tirò via la striscia bianca arrotolata alla sua gamba che nel frattempo si era macchiata di giallo. Sfiorò il morso con i polpastrelli per controllare la ferita e Rey capì.</p>
<p>Lei lo vedeva ora. La sua acqua. Il suo brivido.</p>
<p>"Eri tu? Eri tu, vero?"</p>
<p>Ora non potevano più aspettare.<br/>La tirò deciso verso di sé facendola sedere sulle sue gambe.<br/>Non sapevano cosa stavano facendo, nessuno dei due. Erano solo due ragazzi.</p>
<p>Lui le prese il volto tra le mani e la guardò come se fosse la prima e l'ultima volta. La poteva sentire quella fiammella bruciare di nuovo dentro di lui.<br/>"Si ero io" le disse prima di perdersi nella bocca di lei.</p>
<p>Era un bacio di fame e di sete. Di presente. Non c'era altro.</p>
<p>Non era tenero questa volta, no.  Affondava le mani nella schiena, sotto la maglia, avvicinandola a sé. La divorava. Poteva sentire la ragazza entrare nel suo corpo, nelle ossa e nel sangue, fondersi con lui.</p>
<p>E lei rispondeva con lo stesso trasporto, stringendogli i capelli, facendogli quasi male. Baciava la bocca di lui come se non potesse vivere senza in una pulsante sensazione di estasi e completezza.</p>
<p>Avevano entrambi un bisogno primordiale di essere toccati, stretti, saggiati, di scoprire le forme dell'altro, di provare sensazioni di cui avere sempre bisogno, di riconoscersi e capire di essere uguali.</p>
<p>Sapere che il piacere stava nell'altro, ma anche in ciò che potevano essere e soprattutto dare. E lui vedeva se stesso darsi completamente alla ragazza e lei riceverlo con attesa e desiderio. Lui era questo. E lei lo bramava.</p>
<p>Ognuno voleva trattenere per sé qualcosa dell'altro e non lasciarlo più andare via. Il tocco soffice e umido delle labbra, il sapore della bocca, il calore intimo della lingua e le mani dappertutto a memorizzare i corpi. Corpi vergini e soli, che non erano mai stati di nessuno e che ora non avrebbero più potuto essere separati.</p>
<p>Il bacio diventò più dolce, fino a rallentare, fino a quando tornò ad essere un brivido di pelle, un fremito. Il tocco dell'acqua. La testa non girava più.</p>
<p>Si staccarono per respirare. Fronte contro fronte. Un formicolio alle labbra. Un rossore sulle guance. Un legame così stretto da far male.</p>
<p>Fu un soffio "Ho visto, Rey...con i tuoi occhi"</p>
<p>Lei lo baciò forte, imprimendo nuovamente un sigillo sul suo cuore. E lui l'abbracciò ancora più stretta a sé, impossibilitato a lasciarla andare.</p>
<p>Ora respiravano insieme, completamente appagati dal primo semplice bacio che si danno i ragazzi. Da quel gesto che li affaccia alla vita e che cambia tutto.</p>
<p>"È ora. Devo riportarti indietro."</p>
<p>"Già?"</p>
<p>"Ho dato le coordinate della base a BB8. Nel caso non fossi tornato in tempo. Te l'immagini il casino che combinerebbero qui lui e Chewie?"</p>
<p>Scoppiarono a ridere. Per la prima volta Rey vide il sorriso di Kylo Ren e si disse che era meraviglioso e che in futuro avrebbe dovuto trovare cose carine da dirgli per rivederlo.</p>
<p>"Ok. Andiamo" gli rispose con una carezza sulla guancia, sfiorando per la prima volta la cicatrice che gli aveva lasciato.</p>
<p>Si rivestirono e nel silenzio della base andarono al TIE del Leader Supremo. Senza dirsi niente, con la terribile sensazione di rovinare tutto con una parola sbagliata. Lui fece in tempo a darle un occhiata per assicurarsi che stesse bene, poi nel giro di pochi secondi arrivarono a destinazione.</p>
<p>Rey scese di corsa dal fighter e si affrettò ad andare nel capanno per tranquillizzare i compagni, ma Kylo Ren la afferrò per un braccio tirandola verso di sé.</p>
<p>"Io non salirò. Devo sparire subito"</p>
<p>"No, ti prego aspetta, Ben"</p>
<p>"Meglio di no. Abbiamo rischiato anche troppo, <em>questa volta</em>"</p>
<p>Gli occhi della ragazza si riempirono di lacrime che cercò di ricacciare indietro. Doveva essere grata per quello che era successo ma sentiva già la sua mancanza. Erano state due misere ore. Ne voleva di più. Se avessero avuto più tempo...</p>
<p>Il ragazzo la guardò con occhi sicuri e pieni di fiducia. "Non so ancora come, Rey ma... Troverò un modo. Intanto, cerchiamo di non ammazzarci."</p>
<p>Lei annuì quasi spaventata.</p>
<p>Non era abituato a parlare di sé. Non c'erano parole adatte a quello scopo. Solo immagini. Ma non poteva andare senza che lei sapesse.</p>
<p>La baciò sollevandola da terra in un abbraccio avvolgente e le aprì la sua mente. <em>È come se ti avessi cercato da sempre percorrendo un filo lunghissimo. E poi ti ho trovato, Rey, nel modo più assurdo. Niente di prima ha importanza. Solo noi. Voglio questo. Noi. Percorrere insieme la stessa strada. Cadere e rialzarci. Restare svegli tutta la notte a parlare, ridere, litigare, fare pace, mangiare e parlare e poi ridere di nuovo. Distesi a pancia in su in mezzo a spighe dorate e sottili. Che fanno solletico, io lo so dove sono, ci andavo da bambino. Vorrei portarti lì. E poi andare sulla spiaggia a guardare le onde infrangersi e restare lì e farci bagnare. Volare lontano e veloci, tra le montagne. E ancora respirare insieme durante un allenamento, affondare negli stessi movimenti ed essere un solo guerriero. Guardare fuori dalla finestra mentre scoppia un temporale. Leggere due righe scritte a mano e sorridere pensando a te che le pronunci. Contare le lentiggini sul tuo naso. Insegnarti a nuotare. Correre insieme fino a farci scoppiare i polmoni, e io perdo. Uno due tre e poi buttarci da una scogliera. Leggere insieme un libro a voce alta. Fare l'alba. Come adesso. Sempre</em></p>
<p>Quelle lacrime pronte per sgorgare lo fecero, oh sì.<br/>Perché era la sera delle rivelazioni e certe cose se non si piange sembrano meno vere.</p>
<p>"Anche io" disse Rey mentre si allontanava da Kylo Ren, sconvolta da quelle visioni intense e talmente reali da far male.</p>
<p>Non era mai stato così fiero e potente e bellissimo come all'inizio di quel nuovo giorno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Madre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Madre</h1><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"You will never remember who I was to you</em><br/>
<em>Carried in the womb</em><br/>
<em>I'm called </em>
    <em>mother</em><br/>
<em>I'm called mother"</em>
  </p>
  <p>- <em>Daughter "Mothers</em><em>" -</em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>Entrò nel capanno e subito Chewbecca le andò incontro per abbracciarla. Al suo lungo grugnito di sollievo Rey rispose malinconica "Sì, mi ha riportato indietro, alla fine". Anche il droide era felice di vederla ed emise una serie di beep inquisitori in codice binario "Sì sto bene BB8. Guarda, la gamba è praticamente a posto".</p><p>Si tolse gli scarponcini, si sedette sul letto con le gambe rannicchiate e la schiena appoggiata alla parete. I suoi amici davanti a lei impazienti di sapere tutti i dettagli.</p><p>"Lo so, lo so. Eravate preoccupati ma... Ha mantenuto la parola, mi ha curato. È stato...gentile" e rivolgendosi al wookie, che era scettico, aggiunse "Sì Chewie hai capito bene. Gentile. Apri lo zaino e guarda tu stesso, mi ha dato dei patch di scorta."</p><p>L'amico, che non si fidava del ragazzo che aveva ucciso il padre a sangue freddo, controllò nella sacca e dovette darle ragione, teneramente scocciato. "E comunque non c'è molto altro da dire. Se non che tutta questa faccenda deve restare un segreto. Capito? Mmmh? Mi sono spiegata? Non dovete farne parola con NESSUNO. Dite di sì... Ottimo"</p><p>Appoggiò la testa indietro e chiuse gli occhi. La presenza dei due compagni nel suo capanno la costringevano a posticipare il momento in cui, da sola, si sarebbe concessa il lusso di ripensare e sorridere alle vivide immagini che lui le aveva mostrato. Le sensazioni vissute stavano per farla esplodere. Si sentiva in preda all'euforia più pericolosa e totalizzante che avesse mai provato. Dovette trattenersi per decenza dall'urlare a squarciagola travolta dagli eventi, sarebbe stato semplicemente folle.</p><p>I versetti dei suoi amici la avvertirono che stavano andando via. "Vi prego... Non siete mai stati qua, non avete mai visto Kylo Ren. Buonanotte".</p><p>Provò a stendersi. Respirò soddisfatta, grata di essere viva per merito di Ben. Si sfiorò le labbra con le dita, poteva sentire ancora il suo tocco e la sensazione di calore liquido e inebriante che la pervadeva facendole sentire la testa leggera. Con il suo ultimo bacio le aveva fatto vedere cosa voleva.</p><p>
  <em>Temporale, il solletico, parlare, leggere</em>
</p><p>E ne era rimasta incantata. Era convinta, fino a pochi giorni prima, che lui volesse solo potere, morte e distruzione, invece quelle immagini parlavano di altro.</p><p>Essere loro due e ricominciare da capo, facendo prima di tutto le cose che - immaginava - fanno i semplici ragazzi e che a loro erano state negate, per un motivo o per l'altro.</p><p>Far morire il passato forse era questo. Vivere solo il presente.</p><p>
  <em>Scrivergli un messaggio, osservare il mare, correre insieme</em>
</p><p>Non aveva fatto nemmeno UNA di quelle cose, non sapeva cosa volessero dire. Ma ne sentiva già la mancanza. Era assurdo: come poteva provare nostalgia e rimpianto per qualcosa che non era ancora trascorso? Quello che le aveva fatto vedere lui era potente, vivido, straziante.</p><p>Sentiva quasi l'inutilità di stare lì adesso.</p><p>La pervadeva con ondate di sensazioni. Questo era lui. Era quel mare, il temporale, l'alba. Era tutte quelle cose. Il desiderio pungente di stare con lui la stava quasi eccitando.</p><p>Capiva perché Kylo Ren non sarebbe potuto essere un Jedi, e nemmeno lei. L'astinenza dalle emozioni come quella che provavano e l'assoluto sacrificio erano fuori dalla loro portata. Erano sbagliate.</p><p>Avrebbero trovato un modo? Una doppia vita. Forse. Fingere di giorno e cercarsi di notte. E, in quel modo, quanto poteva durare? Fino a quando non sarebbe arrivata la fine, fino a quando non si sarebbero dovuti uccidere.</p><p>Il suo tono era stato quasi leggero ma lei aveva capito benissimo cosa voleva dire e adesso aveva paura. Paura. Mai come in quel momento l'idea di perdere qualcuno, di perdere <em>lui</em> la svuotava.</p><p>Rey scoprì di poter soppesare un cuore.</p><p>Scoprì che sarebbe stata in grado di rinunciare a tutti coloro che aveva conosciuto e verso cui provava affetto. Tutti, ma non lui. Non lui.</p><p>Era spaventata e attratta da questo pensiero, perché era oscuro, egoistico e incoerente e lei era sempre stata generosa anzi, nell'ultimo periodo della sua vita da quando si era unita per caso alla Resistenza, lo era ancora di più. Pensava agli altri, pensava a salvare vite, a fare del bene.</p><p>Invece nutrire quei sentimenti contrastanti era inspiegabile, li girava e rigirava ma non tornavano mai al loro posto, andava oltre alle sue misere conoscenze in materia umana. E non sapeva con chi poterne parlare senza rischi.</p><p>Nonostante fosse un sentiero molto stretto quello che i due stavano iniziando a percorrere, e pieno di incertezze, quei pensieri condivisi con Ben erano troppo belli e dolci per portare un nuovo incubo. Si attaccava ad una forza che veniva dal buio in fondo alla sua anima, una forza che c'era sempre stata, sconosciuta e senza nome. Non chiara, ma buona. Chiuse gli occhi e incredibilmente si addormentò.</p><p>Al suo risveglio, dopo poche ore, sembravano esssere passate settimane dal trambusto del giorno precedente. La gamba era dolorante ma l'aspetto era quello di sempre. Questo la incoraggiò ad uscire subito senza preoccuparsi di dover trovare scuse o dare spiegazioni sull'accaduto.</p><p>L'accampamento fremeva e pullulava di vita. Si diresse per prima cosa da Finn alla tenda medica. Rose era sveglia e lui sorrideva. Si abbracciarono tutti e tre e dallo sguardo che il ragazzo le riservò, benevolo e sollevato, Rey pensò che forse la frustrazione della sera prima e le parole piene di veleno che aveva espresso davanti al fuoco, fossero state messe da parte. Sicuramente Finn era tormentato da un passato che avrebbe fatto fatica a perdonare, capire, chiudere. Ma chi non aveva dentro di sé questi problemi?</p><p>Gli occhi di Rose erano stanchi e velati di dolore ma il suo viso dai lineamenti allegri sprigionava quel genere di positività che contagia chiunque. Era seduta sul letto, in ordine e con una serenità sorprendente. La mano di Finn sempre intorno alla sua.</p><p>Dopo alcuni convenevoli, Rey decise di lasciarli soli. Aveva fame e andò alla mensa. Mangiò di buonumore la zuppa del mattino, come la definiva Finn, d'altronde avrebbe mangiato anche un Porg, non toccava cibo da più di un giorno. Era da sola, seduta su un masso a gambe incrociate.</p><p>Una presenza gentile le si affacciò davanti "Generale, buongiorno" disse Rey scattando in piedi.</p><p>"Buongiorno a te Rey. Tutto bene ieri sera?"</p><p>Per quanto impegno uno ci mettesse a nasconderle, Leia con uno sguardo sapeva leggere le emozioni e Rey, che non era capace di mentire o fingere, si trovò in grande imbarazzo.</p><p>Ieri. Misericordia, quante cose assurde erano successe.</p><p>"Sì, certo. Certo." rispose frettolosamente la ragazza.</p><p>"Sei riuscita a meditare?"</p><p>"Mmhh sì... E no... Alla fine sai, sono rimasta più che altro... in ammollo con i piedi. Davvero favoloso"</p><p>"Oh, lo so. Oramai sono vecchia per certe cose, ma da ragazza anch'io ci sono stata. Immersa fino al collo."</p><p>Quel discorso imbarazzante la stava mettendo in agitazione. Le sembrava che Leia stesse giocando con i doppi sensi, oppure la malizia era tutta sua?</p><p>Si chiese se non fosse giunto il momento di parlare con la madre di Ben. E non con il generale. Sentiva il bisogno di confidare a qualcuno una minima parte di quello che le era successo, o almeno di quello che provava. Decise di provare a buttarsi.</p><p>"Leia, io... ti devo parlare"</p><p>"Ti ascolto"</p><p>"Di Ben"</p><p>"Ti ascolto con molta attenzione"</p><p>"Vedi.. Io e Ben abbiamo un dono"</p><p>"Lo so, cara.. la forza"</p><p>"Non è solo questo. Come dire.. Noi ci connettiamo. Possiamo vederci, e parlare.. senza muoverci da dove siamo.. È molto strano e reale. Succede senza volerlo" ok, ok, poteva bastare. Nessuna menzione al fatto che potevano toccarsi e che l'avevano anche già fatto e a tutto il resto.</p><p>"Mmh..." fu la sua ermetica risposta.</p><p>Prese un gran respiro e fece qualche passo come per cercare qualcosa. "Rey, tu e Ben siete esseri straordinari. Lui ha una forza potentissima, come la tua d'altronde. Quello che mi dici è davvero sorprendente ma in realtà, me l'aspettavo. Io percepivo Luke, riuscivamo a connetterci a distanza, e... fin da quando Ben era dentro di me io lo sentivo, non come una normale madre, intendo.."</p><p>"Io però, sono preoccupata Leia."</p><p>"Per chi?"</p><p>"Beh. Per me. Durante questi contatti ho visto che non c'è pace dentro di lui, hai ragione è potente. In modo spaventoso. Ma ho anche visto determinazione. Lui sta cercando una strada. E su quella strada ci sono io. Sono sicura. Ma anche preoccupata"</p><p>"Pensi che sia il lato oscuro Rey?" non era allarmata, seria sì però, e molto.</p><p>"Non lo so Leia. Non è lato oscuro, non del tutto.. È un lato, beh... È un lato tutto suo"</p><p>La madre sorrise e le prese entrambe le mani, come per aiutarsi a reggersi. "Rey, hai detto una cosa molto bella. Non sai con che peso sul cuore porto il fardello di quello che ho fatto. Sentire queste parole, su mio figlio..."</p><p>La ragazza deglutì quasi esasperata. Lei non era brava a spiegare, ecco perché con Ben usava il loro legame.<br/>
E non aveva fatto quello sforzo di sincerità per dare conforto a Leia ma darlo a <em>lui</em>. Che era tanto cambiato, che nessuno conosceva. "Leia.. Lui... Non lo vedo più come un assassino. Come un mostro. E pensare che sono qui insieme a voi per annientarlo. Io.. Non so come fare..."</p><p>"Capisco Rey. Io sono sua madre, la peggiore delle madri possibili, e mi sono macchiata di una vergogna indelebile. Sono a capo dell'esercito che dovrebbe sconfiggere tutto il suo ordine, e anche lui. È un pensiero che brucia anche me.." si girò per dare ossigeno al suo cervello, poi si girò di scatto "Ma tu mi vuoi dire qualcos'altro.. Cos'è successo tra di voi? Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?"</p><p>Che avesse capito?</p><p>"Non è successo niente di particolare" rispose Rey  sapendo di non essere così brava a mentire "Ma in queste connessioni, io lo vedo per quello che è. Voglio dire, ero lì quando ha ucciso suo padre ed è stato orribile. L'ho visto fare cose atroci. Ma lui non è perduto. Perché l'ho visto dentro."</p><p>"No, non è perduto..."</p><p>Il generale era provata dalla complessità di questa nuova situazione, dalla necessità di non farne parola con nessuno. Ma era anche stanca della sua vita. Aveva appena ritrovato Han ed era morto per mano del figlio perduto. Aveva poi ritrovato suo fratello e anche lui era morto, per salvare tutti loro dal figlio perduto.</p><p><em>Suo figlio</em>.</p><p>Quanti errori madornali aveva commesso, uno dopo l'altro, per rovinare il più dolce dei bambini? Il più sensibile e timido, il più speciale.</p><p>Come avevano potuto essere così egoisti e stupidi lei e Han da credere che ci fosse sempre qualcosa di più importante, urgente, vitale che valesse la pena di fare piuttosto che restare con Ben?</p><p>Non erano scusabili, neanche se allora erano due giovani genitori che non avevano cercato un bambino, neanche se erano impegnati in battaglie galattiche. Non c'era un solo motivo che potesse redimerli. Sapeva bene perché lui non li avrebbe perdonati, perché nessuno avrebbe mai potuto.</p><p>L'amore si dimostra nei fatti. L'amore non richiede azioni elaborate, ma deve essere dimostrato ogni giorno, nei gesti piccoli e concreti.</p><p>Quanto avevano sbagliato a separarsi da lui. Era così piccolo. Lo sguardo ferito che Ben le rivolse, quando se ne andò per sempre con lo zio, era la cosa più straziante che avesse mai provato, e non c'era notte che quegli occhi scuri e dolcissimi, pieni di paura, la andassero a trovare nel sonno per farla sentire in colpa per l'eternità.</p><p>Quella era l'ultima immagine del suo bambino - non voglio andare via- sembrava che le avesse detto.</p><p>L'aveva solo guardata. E lei ne era rimasta sconvolta. Lui, che era sempre stato un bimbo triste, sensibile, e la minima cosa lo urtava facendolo scoppiare a piangere, non aveva versato nemmeno una lacrima.</p><p>Ricordava quella volta in cui prima di metterlo a letto, avevano notato insieme qualcosa davanti alla finestra della sua camera. Lei aveva guardato bene ed era un piccolo uccellino morto. Non seppe mentirgli e Ben si era messo a piangere e singhiozzare, a niente erano serviti i suoi abbracci e le coccole. Solo Han, facendogli chissà che discorso da ometto, l'aveva calmato. E il giorno dopo, insieme a Chewie, si era tenuta una piccola cerimonia funebre, disotterrandolo in una scatola di legno.</p><p>Lui era così, riusciva far coesistere due mondi completamente diversi tra loro, tanto potente quanto tenero. Leader Supremo e amico della più minuscola vita.</p><p>Quegli occhi dolcissimi sapevano dire tante cose, ma erano diventati duri come onice e tutte le notti le ricordavano solo una cosa: chi era e cosa aveva fatto.</p><p>L'aveva allontanato e lui si era perduto.</p><p>La ragazza diceva di no, e in fondo nelle remote profondità del suo cuore di pietra, anche Leia voleva che non fosse perduto.</p><p>Perchè... una madre.<br/>
Lo porti dentro di te. Lo proteggi e lui ti dà forza, ti senti invincibile. Lo partorisci. Lo cresci. Vegli su di lui. Lo curi. Gli insegni a parlare e a fare mille cose. Lo vedi diventare grande. Ti preoccupi sempre per lui, finché tu non sei vecchia.</p><p>Una madre vuole che il suo seme non sia perduto. C'è sempre, anche riconoscendo gli errori di entrambi, una remota speranza. E' quello che fa un genitore. Han era morto porgendo la sua mano al figlio. </p><p>Ma lei era il Generale Organa. Doveva convincersi che lui fosse il nemico per poter comandare ancora quel misero esercito. Per non diventare una vecchia fallita.</p><p>La stanchezza stava tutta lì. Nel decidere se essere madre o assassina.</p><p>Che la ragazza fosse una speranza lo si era capito subito. Ma che fosse una speranza <em>reale</em> per redimere Ben, era sorprendente.</p><p>"Sarebbe utile capire cosa vuole fare Rey" disse Leia dopo tanto pensare.</p><p>"Io sono <em>sicura </em>che ci lascerà in pace per un po', ci darà tempo. Senza sterminarci intendo..."</p><p>"E noi faremo lo stesso con lui. Te lo prometto Rey. Troveremo un modo" disse risoluta il Generale.</p><p>La ragazza espirò un groppo di preoccupazione e guardò Leia con dolcezza.</p><p>"Te la senti di connetterti ancora? Di fartelo, passami il termine, amico? Capire cosa si può fare... Lo so è difficile.."</p><p>
  <em>Difficile... Amico... Te la senti!?</em>
</p><p>Fece fatica a non riderle istericamente in faccia. Erano andati così <em>oltre</em>, così al di là di ogni più assurda supposizione, e al di là del giusto, che solo pensare di tornare indietro sembrava uno scherzo. "Si, ci proverò" rispose Rey seria, cercando un contegno. </p><p>Si voltò e andò via velocemente dopo aver salutato il Generale, un poco più leggera e sollevata, ma con una stupida sensazione di disappunto. Avrebbe voluto godersi la connessione con Ben senza doppi fini, invece prevedeva solo le ovvie complicazioni che avrebbero incrinato il loro prezioso legame e la loro vita.</p><p>Lei era ancora poeticamente stravolta dalle visioni del ragazzo. Così sensuali da volerle subito. Lei pensava solo a quelle. Come ottenerle.</p><p>Non le era chiaro cosa si aspettasse da lei il Generale, forse solo mantenere la connessione, tenere in piedi un contatto.</p><p>Quello lo poteva fare. Ma cambiarlo, entrare in profondità, chiedergli di incamminarsi in una foresta di ricordi atroci, sarebbe stato impossibile, se non lo voleva lui.</p><p>Kylo Ren era reale e potente. Lei non aveva visto dove finiva il Leader Supremo e iniziava il figlio. Non sapeva nemmeno se esistesse un confine tra i due.  </p><p>Probabilmente voleva entrambi.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Questo è stato un capitolo molto difficile da scrivere e non sono sicura che il risultato mi piaccia. Ma avevo bisogno di un momento di passaggio, focalizzato su altro.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tempo e spazio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<h1>Tempo e spazio</h1><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"Has the world gone mad</em><br/>
<em>Or is it me?</em><br/>
<em>All these small things they gather round me</em><br/>
<em>Gather round me</em><br/>
<em>Is it all so very bad?</em><br/>
<em>I can't see</em><br/>
<em>All these small things they gather round me</em><br/>
<em>Gather round me"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>-Ben Howard  "Small things" -</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Si sdraiò sul letto disfatto.</p><p>Si lasciò lambire dall'oceano sconfinato che fino a qualche giorno prima era pronto ad inghiottirlo. Percepiva l'acqua fredda arrivare alle ginocchia e poi arretrare sui piedi, sparire, tornare. Una liquida culla che lo poteva trascinare via.</p><p>Si lasciò travolgere.</p><p>Non era necessario espandere i sensi, era ancora tutto lì.</p><p>Poteva sentire l'odore della ragazza sulle sue lenzuola. L'odore della reliquia nel suo cassetto. Lo stesso odore. Nel letto lo avvolgeva.</p><p>E poteva vederla appoggiare la bocca sul suo bicchiere. L'acqua scorrere lungo la gola avvelenata. La giugulare in rilievo, pulsante.</p><p>La vedeva occupare i suoi spazi, camminare scalza sul suo pavimento. Piccoli piedi leggeri. Il reticolo nero.</p><p>E parlare con lui. La voce, rotta dalla paura, sussurrata nel dolore, dolce nei ricordi riarsi di deserto. Parole, una dopo l'altra, insieme formavano una melodia da ascoltare ancora e ancora, da imparare a memoria e averla sempre in testa, al posto delle urla.</p><p>Altrove, aveva detto, che era altrove.<br/>
Lui <em>era </em>altrove.</p><p>Baciarla, sulle labbra bollenti e sentire scorrere le immagini, lasciare che i suoi desideri liquefatti divenissero parte di lei, per sempre. Perché ne volesse ancora. Perché lo andasse a cercare.</p><p>Qui, proprio qui, a questo punto, sulle labbra. Ben spariva, troppo dolce per restarvi.</p><p>Da sotto la pelle nasceva Kylo Ren potente e sensuale. Lui era tutti gli spilli che la facevano rabbrividire, era ogni cellula percossa dall'eccitazione. Lui era acciaio nel desiderio, l'altro era dolcezza nella cura. E poteva essere entrambi.</p><p>Ogni singola risposta di Rey, volontaria o meno, a ciò che lui aveva fatto nelle ultime ore, che fosse toccarla di nascosto nella pozza, curare il morso del serpente o baciarla nella radura, lo investivano con un onda di gratificazione nuova e stupefacente.</p><p>Si sentiva ancora più forte, nella passione. Come se vivesse su un altro livello, distante dal resto della galassia. Su uno strato di nubi sottili e irraggiungibili, dall'alto del quale guardando giù, tutto si riduceva a minuscole cose senza importanza.</p><p>Era la sensazione più simile alla felicità che aveva mai provato. Non era attesa, non era stata cercata, non aveva lottato né supplicato per averla, non l'aveva desiderata rimanendo poi deluso alla fine come accadeva da bambino. No, era arrivata da sola nel momento in cui più ne aveva bisogno. Aveva lasciato che lei riempisse il vuoto poco alla volta.</p><p>La  solitudine cosmica che lo aveva quasi annientato stava regredendo, come una risacca che scopre una striscia di sabbia. Le emozioni erano una marea che muovendosi impercettibile, attratta dalla luna, faceva affiorare il fondo.</p><p>Pensava a Rey e alle sensazioni totalizzanti che avevano provato, sensazioni che gli facevano dimenticare tutto il resto. Trattenne una risata al ricordo dei ridicoli insegnamenti Jedi sull'abnegazione. Quanto erano in errore. Quanto erano stupidi.</p><p>Lui non poteva più farne a meno, e adesso era consapevole che innumerevoli minuscole e insignificanti vite in tutta la galassia condividevano con loro questa <em>cosa </em>perché, aveva imparato, <em>trascende dalle dimensioni di tempo e spazio.</em>  Erano, tutti insieme, un cuore che pulsa e sanguina di passioni.</p><p>Dai pianeti più evoluti a quelli più primitivi come Jakku, poteva immaginare che in quel preciso istante vi fossero coppie di esseri completamente travolti da quella <em>cosa</em>. Alieni, animali, ragazzi. E provò un senso di comunione con loro. E di pietà anche, per la fine che, ignari delle guerre stellari, sarebbe loro toccata se lui avesse continuato a combatterla. </p><p>Sentiva tutta la responsabilità di questi amanti su di sé e una moltitudine di piccole cose che gli si chiudevano addosso soffocandolo quasi.</p><p>Sorvolò mentalmente la galassia e la addormentò con il suo mantello nero. Era stanco, ma di una stanchezza buona. Chiuse gli occhi con un  pensiero che lo sfiorò, di lasciare che tutto scorresse senza di loro.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>La fredda mattina della sua base arrivò inesorabile a spazzare via la segreta notte del Nuovo Leader Supremo. Con grande disgusto e senso di alienazione si preparò a quella che doveva miseramente diventare una delle tante giornate a capo del Primo Ordine, fino a quando non avrebbero di nuovo rubato qualche istante per loro due, fuggendo dal mondo.</p><p>Decise, anche se non ne aveva particolarmente voglia, di mangiare la razione del mattino. Era composta da una barretta proteica dal vago retrogusto terroso di cereale, una bevanda bianca lattiginosa, che tuttavia non aveva alcun sapore, e da una pastiglia dalle mille proprietà mediche.</p><p>Aveva impartito alcuni chiari ordini ai suoi, pertanto si diresse alla sala di comando per verificare che avessero iniziato a programmare e dare corso a quanto richiesto. Uscendo dalla sua stanza notò che erano già iniziati i lavori per realizzare nello spazio attiguo la sala allenamenti. Cercò gli ingegneri della base e diede loro appuntamento per comunicare alcune caratteristiche essenziali che voleva vi fossero inserite. Doveva per esempio esserci un collegamento diretto, ad accesso riservato solo a lui, con la zona di arrivo del suo TIE. Nessun'apertura all'interno e vetri oscuranti a comando vocale verso l'esterno.  </p><p>Agli ingegneri bio-robotici della base poi ordinò di progettare nuove tute per il suo esercito, più leggere ed ergonomiche per chi le indossava,  e che potessero segnalare da remoto disfunzioni ed eventuali danneggiamenti. Ma cosa ancora più lungimirante, voleva creare truppe di droidi comandati a distanza dagli Stormtroopers stessi. Di questo aspetto tuttavia, era costretto a discuterne con il Generale Hux e trovare la giusta sfumatura per proporgliela, perché potesse accettarla come una sfida personale. Doveva essere una specie di progetto fantasma, tenuto segreto e sperimentale. Detestava l'idea che ci fossero programmi simili nel suo Ordine, ma doveva accettare anche questo genere di compromessi. </p><p>Aveva previdentemente tenuto Hux per ultimo, prima di tutto per non dover convivere tutto il giorno con il sapore amaro che lo disgustava ogni volta che era costretto a parlargli, inoltre doveva guadagnare tempo per pensare a più di un modo per tenerlo lontano da Rey. Progetti segreti e faraonici sembravano calzare a pennello per la viscida fantasia del Generale.</p><p>Non poteva permettergli di fare passi avanti con la Ribellione. Per quanto lo riguardava potevano anche essere sterminati tutti. Se solo lei fosse rimasta dov'era, su Jakku, a cercare rottami. L'avrebbe trovata prima o poi, senza che venisse stravolto l'intero ordine. Ma Rey stava con loro, aveva scelto così. Adesso doveva proteggerla, perché da sola, accompagnata da una banda di incapaci casinisti, non poteva fare altro che mettersi nei guai. In più c'era il problema dell'addestramento, non padroneggiava la forza nel modo più assoluto. Nelle sue mani era un'arma di distruzione di massa, grezza e instabile.</p><p>Doveva tenerlo lontano da lei. La perversione di quell'uomo andava al di là di ogni pensiero più malvagio. Perché con sé portava il sadismo, che non tollerava.</p><p>Lui non aveva mai provato piacere a procurare il dolore altrui, lo trovava solo un compito necessario. Vi si era abituato, spinto dalla rabbia e dall'odio, e non senza difficoltà. Più di una volta aveva risparmiato delle vite, percependo sia in Snoke che in Hux un senso di repulsione verso il suo comportamento. Lo scambiavano entrambi per pietà e debolezza, ma quasi sempre era solo frutto di un calcolo matematico. Altre volte strategia. La sua mente era troppo fine per cadere nella becera malvagità di entrambi. Le sue azioni erano più razionali di quanto sembrassero.</p><p>Hux invece era servile e viscido, accecato dalla bramosia e dalla voglia di potere. In questo assomigliava molto ad un potenziale erede del Leader Supremo rispetto a Kylo Ren. Non lo sarebbe mai potuto essere, gli mancava la padronanza di sé, ma in lui vi era quella cieca e sorda volontà di proseguire per la propria infausta strada, tipica del Primo Ordine. </p><p>Il Generale lo aveva sempre ritenuto solo un ragazzo dominato dalla rabbia e incapace di perseguire gli obbiettivi. Quanto si sbagliava.</p><p>Si trovava già nella sala riunioni quando il Nuovo Leader Supremo entrò con il suo solito pesante passo, che pareva udirsi in ogni angolo della base. Sospirò nella sua maschera, contando mentalmente le cose fatte quel giorno, quelle ancora da fare, e il tempo che mancava ad essere di nuovo da solo.</p><p>Fu un incontro molto tedioso, ma non poteva biasimare nessuno per questo, perché era stato lui a volerlo. Hux era rimasto sconcertato e forse confuso dai progetti di Ren. Era intrigato dalla novità, eccitato dalla magnificenza, ingolosito da ciò che si sarebbe detto di lui una volta realizzati, ma in fondo non afferrava il senso di tutto ciò e temeva persino che sarebbe stata una perdita di tempo.</p><p>In ogni caso gli ordini del Leader Supremo non si discutevano. Almeno per il momento.</p><p>Andarono avanti con questi programmi per diversi giorni. Kylo Ren, smontava e rimontava i calcoli di Hux, per poi rifilargli la noiosa correzione. Per il primo quel vedersi era insopportabile, per il secondo avvilente, ma mai come in quel momento il Generale poteva vedere nel Nuovo Leader Supremo il significato della parola determinazione e costanza.</p><p>Non sapeva se fosse il nuovo potere nelle sue mani, oppure la scomparsa di Snoke che oggettivamente terrorizzava chiunque, ma la nuova tranquillità della base era merito di Kylo Ren. Non vi erano dubbi. Era più facile lavorare, pensare, fare progetti, in un clima meno frustrante.</p><p>Si vide piccolo e ordinario rispetto a lui. E iniziò a provare un vago e lontano senso di rispetto. Era la prima volta.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Per il ragazzo era quasi insostenibile restare giornate intere nella base senza di lei, dovendo dare l'impressione a chiunque di adempiere al suo destino.</p><p>Poteva convincersi che era tutto diverso ora che si erano incontrati di nuovo condividendo quei preziosi momenti, la realtà tuttavia era che per il momento quella era la vita che doveva fare. Mentire a chiunque, ritardare ogni azione della base, trovare il modo di non ucciderla e aspettare. Era la vita di due anime separate.</p><p>Quando non studiava mappe stellari alla ricerca di qualcosa che forse non c'era, Kylo Ren passava buona parte delle serate a stancare il corpo nella sua sala allenamenti che era stata completata in pochissimi giorni. Si spingeva sempre più nella faticosa ricerca del nulla. In una zona di comfort dove poteva spogliarsi di tutte le maschere vere e immaginarie che indossava per sopravvivere.</p><p>Perdersi nella fatica e nel dolore era sempre stato l'unico modo per non sentire le voci. Ora non lo tormentavano ma non conosceva altro modo per restare da solo. Concentrato sull'acido lattico, i crampi, la muscolatura bruciare, tendere e rompersi quasi, solo così sentiva di non poter mentire a sé stesso.</p><p>Lasciando fuori l'uno e l'altro, nessuna finzione o falsa identità. Nessuno sforzo mentale. Restava il suo corpo stanco e sfinito. Non c'era neanche la ragazza.</p><p>Riusciva a percepire i suoi timidi richiami e li ignorava solo perché sapeva bene che non era in pericolo di vita.</p><p>Era il desiderio che lo chiamava, era la riposta ad avergli fatto sentire e vedere quello che voleva. Poteva aspettare si disse, perché non era ancora ora.</p><p>Era tutto ancora avvolto in una nebula di energia primordiale e al ragazzo costava uno sforzo inimmaginabile non ascoltare il legame che si tendeva ogni volta che lei, nel suo capanno lo chiamava per non sentirsi sola, per vederlo anche solo per poco.</p><p>Se avesse dato retta al suo cuore non sarebbe sopravvissuto neanche un giorno nell'oceano.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>L'amore che trascende il tempo e lo spazio è una citazione da Interstellar, film a me molto caro, una frase che dice il Dott. Brand a Cooper, durante la ricerca di una nuova casa per l'umanità terrestre messa in pericolo dalla piaga. Lei vorrebbe andare sul pianeta dove forse si trova ancora Edmunds, un astronauta di cui si era innamorata prima della partenza per la Missione Lazarus. La scelta di andare sul suo pianeta piuttosto che un altro è dettata dall'amore e non dalla scienza.</p><p>Spiega a Cooper, che è con lei per cercare di salvare i figli rimasti sulla Terra, che anche se non riescono a capirlo, bisogna fidarsi dell'amore, perché essa è l'unica cosa che riescono a percepire che trascenda dalle dimensioni di tempo e spazio.</p><p>Mi piace pensare a questo legame come qualcosa di interstellare, di inesorabile, come qualcosa che non si può fermare.</p><p> </p><p>Non so se chi legge segue in qualche modo i "suggerimenti di ascolto" che lascio in ogni capitolo. Molto spesso sono parte dell'ispirazione. Non è incredibile che la musica scritta da altri molto spesso combaci alla perfezione con quello che vogliamo comunicare?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lupo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p>
<h1>Lupo</h1><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I'm miles from where you are</em><br/>
<em>I lay down on the cold ground</em><br/>
<em>And I pray that something picks me up</em><br/>
<em>And sets me down in your warm arms</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>- Snow Patrol &amp; Martha Wainwright "Set the fire to the third bar" - </em><br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>La chiacchierata con il generale Organa l'aveva messa in grande agitazione. Non era certa di aver fatto bene a parlare con lei. Men che meno era sicura di poter tenere tutti quei segreti al loro posto, aggrovigliati com'erano in un intreccio nel quale le due estremità non dovevano mai incontrarsi.</p><p>Si era quasi pentita della sua debolezza, di essersi aperta proprio a sua madre su quello che univa lei e Ben, si sentiva una traditrice, sapendo benissimo che lui non avrebbe mai potuto e voluto fare altrettanto.</p><p>L'euforia del sentirsi autorizzata a connettersi anche più di quanto avrebbe fatto in normali condizioni presto si scontrò con la dura realtà di quel compito tanto ridicolo quanto impossibile.</p><p>Nei giorni che vennero dopo infatti, capì che Ben era irraggiungibile, se non voleva essere trovato. Il legame era muto. La vibrazione rigida. I sensi ovattati.</p><p>L'aveva chiamato da sola nel suo capanno, con dolcezza, teneramente, con la presunzione che alla fine della giornata del Leader Supremo, ci fosse spazio per lei.</p><p>L'aveva cercato nella pozza, credendo che le sue acque miracolose potessero chiamarlo al posto suo. Sarebbe stata buona e zitta a ricevere senza chiedere.</p><p>Aveva infine pensato, nel più sordido degli impulsi, di cercare quella serpe e offrirgli un altro piede in cambio di una manciata di ore con lui in bilico tra la vita e la morte.</p><p>Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa pur di sentirlo ancora vicino.</p><p>Arrivò a chiedersi se quella non fosse una specie di punizione di Kylo Ren, per un errore che lei aveva commesso e per il quale non aveva chiesto scusa. Una prova da superare per averlo rifiutato. Per non aver visto subito, come invece lui aveva fatto, che non potevano combattersi, ma dovevano restare insieme.</p><p>Per sua fortuna le giornate trascorrevano freneticamente tra l'aiuto che di sua volontà dava ai compagni, la nuova amicizia con Rose, sessioni di allenamento e ricerche sugli antichi libri.</p><p>Ma chiusa la fragile porta del capanno, lasciata fuori la radura e tutti i suoi abitanti, scendeva la notte anche nel suo animo. Ed era lunga e scura e terribilmente vuota, piena di dubbi e timori.</p><p>Restava una nuova solitudine, mai provata prima. Nuova perché per poco, molto poco, aveva sentito sulla pelle, nel corpo e nel cuore cosa significasse avere qualcuno al proprio fianco. E adesso quel qualcuno non c'era. E non sapeva perché.</p><p>Convinta che dopo quel bacio non sarebbe più restata da sola, convinta che con uno schiocco di forza lui si sarebbe materializzato all'istante, ora si faceva pena.</p><p>Piangeva stupide lacrime di bambina. Proprio lei, Rey di Jakku, che non ne aveva versate nemmeno quando avrebbe dovuto.</p><p>Una mattina, nel folto della radura, dopo essersi esercitata con impegno fin dalle prime luci dell'alba, sentì il frusciare delle vesti regali del Generale Organa, che aveva accettato di aiutarla nell'addestramento. Apparve, minuta e lenta, vestita di  indaco tra il verde scuro e carnoso delle piante tropicali, attese che la ragazza terminasse l'esercizio di meditazione, e quando tutti gli oggetti fluttuanti intorno a lei si posarono a terra tra soffici nuvole di polvere si avvicinò alla sua discepola.</p><p>"Rey. Ti vedo molto turbata. Sono giorni che quasi non mi rivolgi la parola."</p><p>"Leia. Credo di aver sopravvalutato il legame tra me e Ben. Non lo sento più, non lo percepisco. Si è chiuso." La ragazza, con il volto imperlato di sudore, era seria, la voce tremante.</p><p>"Avrà le sue ragioni. Ti ha dato la sua parola. Credi di poterti fidare?" rispose il Generale, sempre d'un pezzo, zero incertezze.</p><p>"Sì. Mi fido. Ma sono passati giorni e giorni. Non mi sento all'altezza di nessuno dei compiti che mi hai assegnato."</p><p>"Rey. Non permetterti di pensare mai più che qualcosa sia impossibile. Niente lo è, per un Jedi."</p><p>"Ma io non sono un Jedi, ancora"</p><p>"Quisquilie. Non ancora. Troverai il modo." concluse Leia sparendo tra le foglie.</p><p>Con gli Skywalker era sempre così. Oracoli indecifrabili.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Quella sera, dopo aver cenato con una zuppa più saporita del solito accettò su insistenza di Rose, di restare attorno al fuoco per ascoltare un po' di musica.</p><p>Era felice di trascorrere qualche ora di svago con i suoi amici. Risate, pacche sulle spalle, aneddoti di Poe, gli sguardi dei due ragazzi. Da giorni non si concedeva un momento simile, e si sentì in colpa per non averci provato prima.</p><p>Riscoprì che non aspettarsi niente di particolare, molto spesso fa gustare con più piacere le piccole sorprese della giornata. Quello era un vecchio insegnamento che conosceva bene, su Jakku viveva così, ma l'aveva quasi dimenticato. La sua vita così miserabile era stata stravolta dall'arrivo rocambolesco di Finn, e da allora aveva conosciuto il significato di parole che prima erano solo vaghe. Aspettativa, desiderio, amicizia, felicità, sorpresa.</p><p>Quando il capannello di amici si sciolse per andare a letto, Rey tornò al capanno accompagnata da un senso di leggerezza.</p><p>Nel suo spoglio alloggio, dove vi avevano trovato posto solamente gli antichi testi jedi, comparve un baule. Piccolo, di legno rossiccio, con il coperchio intagliato in complicati ricami. Non aveva idea del perché fosse lì, di chi fosse e chi l'avesse portato.</p><p>Non c'erano serrature o lucchetti, solo un piccolo gancio dorato che bastò sollevare. L'interno era foderato di un tessuto morbido, leggermente peloso, rosso.</p><p>Sembrava uno scrigno.</p><p>Conteneva degli oggetti avvolti come pacchetti dentro a stoffe chiare. Li scostò con delicatezza. Non si seppe trattenere dal prendere il primo morbido fagotto. Lo scartò. Era un pupazzo, cucito a mano evidentemente, da mani poco esperte - come sarebbero potute essere le sue - a giudicare dalla quantità di rattoppi e strati di filo ormai indurito. Come tante cicatrici.</p><p>Aprì un altro pacchetto. Due minuscole babbucce di morbida pelle chiara. Le piccole suole leggermente consumate. Dovevano essere state le prime calzature di un bimbo.</p><p>In un altro c'era una coperta bianca, fatta a maglia. Il filato era  morbidissimo, rammendato qua e là. Profumava grazie ad un mazzolino di erbe secche avvolto da una rete sottile.</p><p>Un nome ricamato nell'angolo. Ben.</p><p>Incredula, emozionata e sull'orlo del pianto scartò uno ad uno gli altri pacchi.</p><p>Un modellino di navicella spaziale.</p><p>Un piccolo completino da neonato con minuscoli bottoni di madreperla sulla schiena.</p><p>Una ciocca di capelli nerissimi, legata con un nastro e conservata in un biglietto.</p><p>Un altro pupazzo, stavolta un serpente. Sorrideva lasciando spuntare due triangolini bianchi. Era simpatico.</p><p>Un libro.</p><p>Rey aveva tra le mani la <em>sua</em> scatola dei ricordi.</p><p>Iniziò a piangere senza freni completamente impreparata a una scoperta del genere. Era stata sicuramente sua madre a far portare nel suo alloggio quel bauletto, forse dal wookie e pianse ancora di più immaginando quanto, quel piccolo contenitore di ricordi avesse fatto soffrire anche il suo amico. Di sicuro li aveva vissuti tutti.</p><p>Seduta sul letto stringeva tra le braccia l'infanzia della sua metà lontana. La coccolava come se fosse anch'essa un bambino piccolo, avanti e indietro per calmarlo, per calmarsi.</p><p>Ogni oggetto, tenuto con cura, parlava di gesti di amore e tenerezza, di momenti perfetti e intatti nel cuore di una madre. Parlavano di quanto fosse dolce e allo stesso tempo straziante il ricordo di Ben.</p><p>Di quei piccoli piedini che infilati nelle babbucce provavano a fare incerti i loro primi passi. Cadeva e due braccia amorevoli erano pronte a rimetterlo in piedi.</p><p>E di quelle mani soffici che stringevano l'amico della notte.</p><p>O dei voli fffsccccc fffsccccc del modellino che spiccava il volo atterrando con eleganza sul suo lettino, come il Falcon del papà.</p><p>I pisolini avvolti nel calore e nel profumo di un abbraccio.</p><p>Prese la coperta e vi appoggiò il viso, rigato dalle lacrime. Non sapeva se di nostalgia o gratitudine. La strinse forte a sé, sentendosi bambina a sua volta.</p><p>Tirò su dal naso e si asciugò le lacrime. Prese il libro, un racconto per bambini. Non ne aveva mai visto uno. Lo sfogliò con grande curiosità.</p><p>Era bellissimo, aveva una grande copertina rosso chiaro con una illustrazione.</p><p><em>Lupo e lupetto</em> si intitolava.</p><p>Nessuno le aveva mai raccontato una storia. O perlomeno lei non ricordava.</p><p>Era tardi, era ora di dormire. Decise che quello poteva essere un buon momento per iniziare a leggere alla piccola Rey, ad alta voce, una bella storia.</p><p>Sistemò la lampada ad olio vicino al letto. Si tolse la divisa che ultimamente aveva scelto di portare, che era essenzialmente il solito completo pantaloni e casacca, ma rifinito in modo decente e fatto con materiali più fini dei suoi stracci di prima.</p><p>Il suo pigiama consisteva in una canotta che le aveva regalato Rose, di un color lilla che adorava, con un sottile pizzo tutto intorno alla scollatura, due spallini sottili, e un paio di corte braghette dello stesso tessuto. Morbido e liscio sulla pelle.</p><p>Abbassò le zanzariere e assicurò la porta del capanno. Quindi andò a sedersi sul letto e si mise la coperta di Ben sulle spalle, sprofondando nel suo profumo.</p><p>Uno due tre quattro, dentro. Uno due tre quattro, fuori.</p><p>Si lasciò travolgere dalla bellezza e dall'innocenza di ognuno di quei ricordi.</p><p>Un bellissimo Han che spiegava a Ben, seduto sulle sue gambe, come si faceva a pilotare il Falcon. E lui lo guardava con enormi occhi felici. Una giovane Leia sul suo letto, un fagottino addormentato sul seno, dopo una poppata. Un tenero Chewie che giocava a nascondino con un bimbetto e il suo pupazzo, e che ridendo si faceva adorabilmente trovare. Il solletico, che era il premio per ogni vittoria, e il singhiozzo che seguiva sempre una forte risata.</p><p>Dopo le lacrime che non aveva trattenuto alla vista di quegli oggetti del cuore, si sentì investita da un grande senso di amore e tenerezza, di pace, che nulla quella sera, anche i pensieri più tetri, avrebbero potuto scalfire.</p><p>Riaprì gli occhi pronta per raccontare una storia.</p><p>Nella prima pagina, c'era una dedica scritta a caratteri grandi e leggibili da un bambino.</p><p>
  <em>per Ben Solo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dalla tua mamma e dal tuo papà</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con tanto amore</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lupo viveva lì da sempre</em><br/>
<em>Da solo sotto il suo albero, in cima alla collina.</em><br/>
<em>Poi un giorno, arrivò Lupetto.</em><br/>
<em>Veniva da lontano.</em><br/>
<em>Da così lontano che all'inizio Lupo vide solo un puntolino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lupetto si avvicinava.</em><br/>
<em>Lupo d'improvviso ebbe paura che fosse più grande di lui.</em><br/>
<em>Lupetto cominciò a salire su per la collina</em><br/>
<em>e Lupo vide che era piccolino.</em><br/>
<em>Si rassicurò.</em><br/>
<em>Lasciò che si arrampicasse fino al suo albero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lupetto rimase tutto il giorno sotto</em><br/>
<em>il grande albero della collina</em><br/>
<em>Ora sotto l'albero erano in due: Lupo e Lupetto.</em><br/>
<em>Non si parlavano.</em><br/>
<em>Si guardavano un po' di sottecchi</em><br/>
<em>Ma così, senza cattiveria.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La storia era delicata e dolce e Rey sentì una piccola fiammella accendersi nel suo petto. Chiuse gli occhi, colmi di gratitudine.</p><p>Un peso, familiare, in fondo ai piedi.</p><p>Lui era lì con lei, finalmente. Gli occhi sbarrati, non sapeva se per la sorpresa, un inizio di rabbia, o dolore. Il respiro corto. </p><p>Lei proseguì, ad alta voce, per il suo piccolo pubblico.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Venne la notte.</em><br/>
<em>Lupetto non se ne andava.</em><br/>
<em>Lupo pensò che stava veramente esagerando.</em><br/>
<em>Quando Lupo si mise a dormire, Lupetto si mise a dormire anche lui.</em><br/>
<em>Allora Lupo vide che a Lupetto tremava la punta del naso e lo coprì con un angolino della sua coperta di foglie.</em><br/>
<em>"mi sembra che basti" pensò "per un Lupetto così piccolo".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mattina dopo, Lupetto era sempre lì.</em><br/>
<em>Come ogni mattina,</em><br/>
<em>Lupo si arrampicò sui rami per fare i suoi esercizi.</em><br/>
<em>Anche Lupetto si arrampicò dietro di lui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lupo lo guardava.</em><br/>
<em>D'improvviso ebbe paura che Lupetto si arrampicasse meglio di lui.</em><br/>
<em>Ma Lupetto dovette provarci due volte.</em><br/>
<em>La prima volta cadde sul sedere.</em><br/>
<em>"ahi" urlò.</em><br/>
<em>Poi ricominciò.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey lo vide sorridere, e proseguì.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"È coraggioso questo Lupetto" pensò allora Lupo.</em><br/>
<em>È lo lasciò salire in alto come lui e fare gli esercizi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prima di scendere dall'albero, Lupo raccolse dei frutti per fare colazione.</em><br/>
<em>Ne prese un po' di più di quanti ne prendeva gli altri giorni.</em><br/>
<em>Poi preparò da mangiare.</em><br/>
<em>Lupetto scese dietro di lui.</em><br/>
<em>Lui non aveva raccolto niente.</em><br/>
<em>Lupo mangiò.</em><br/>
<em>Porse un piatto con qualche frutto a Lupetto</em><br/>
<em>e anche Lupetto mangiò.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stavolta fu Rey a sorridere.  Perché la storia parlava incredibilmente di loro due. Com'era possibile?</p><p>Stavano vivendo un altro momento unico e intimo. Speciale. Sospeso chissà dove, nel tempo e nello spazio.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dopo mangiato, Lupo andò a fare la sua passeggiata.</em><br/>
<em>Scese la collina, poi si voltò.</em><br/>
<em>Lupetto era rimasto sotto l'albero.</em><br/>
<em>Lupo sorrise: Lupetto era veramente piccolo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La sera, quando Lupo uscì dal bosco</em><br/>
<em>sotto l'albero non vide niente.</em><br/>
<em>"È perché sono troppo lontano" si disse.</em><br/>
<em>E sorrise.</em><br/>
<em>Raggiunse i piedi della collina dopo aver attraversato</em><br/>
<em>il grande campo di grano, ma sotto l'albero continuava a non vedere niente.</em><br/>
<em>"È strano" si disse "il Lupetto non era così tanto piccolo".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per la prima volta si sentì preoccupato.</em><br/>
<em>Risalì la collina molto più velocemente delle altre sere.</em><br/>
<em>Sotto l'albero non c'era nessuno.</em><br/>
<em>Né grande, né piccolo.</em><br/>
<em>Tutto era tornato come prima.</em><br/>
<em>Solo che lui adesso era triste.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ciò che prima era così delicato e simpatico, pieno di poesia si era trasformato in un buco nello stomaco. Allora era così che finivano per essere le storie per bambini? Strazianti? Solo dei mostri potevano partorire storie del genere... Lo sguardo serio, quasi triste di Ben pareva darle ragione.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Per la prima volta, quella sera</em><br/>
<em>Lupo non mangiò.</em><br/>
<em>Per la prima volta, quella notte,</em><br/>
<em>Lupo non dormì.</em><br/>
<em>Aspettava.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era la prima volta</em><br/>
<em>che un piccolo, anzi</em><br/>
<em>un piccolissimo,</em><br/>
<em>prendeva un posto nel suo cuore.</em><br/>
<em>Un grande, grande posto.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>Come possono scrivere questo?" chiese senza aspettarsi una risposta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La mattina dopo, come ogni mattina,</em><br/>
<em>Lupo si arrampicò sull'albero.</em><br/>
<em>Ma per la prima volta non fece i suoi esercizi.</em><br/>
<em>Guardava lontano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guardò a lungo, ma all'orizzonte non c'era ancora niente.</em><br/>
<em>Si disse che comunque avrebbe potuto aspettare altro tempo,</em><br/>
<em>un tempo molto più lungo di quanto avesse mai creduto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poi a forza di aspettare, si mise a pensare a un sacco di cose belle.</em><br/>
<em>Si disse che se il lupetto fosse tornato, promesso, gli avrebbe lasciato un angolo di coperta di foglie un po' più grande, anzi, molto più grande.</em><br/>
<em>E un piatto più pieno.</em><br/>
<em>E che, forse, l'avrebbe fatto salire sull'albero più in alto di lui, e fare tutti i suoi esercizi, anche quelli che conosceva solo lui.</em><br/>
<em>Si disse tutte queste cose e anche molte altre. E continuò ad aspettare.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey nel frattempo si era calmata. Lupo aveva trovato una sua pace interiore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>E poi laggiù in fondo, apparve un puntolino</em><br/>
<em>ma un puntolino così piccolo che solo Lupo, dopo aver aspettato così tanto, poteva pensare che qualcosa si stesse avvicinando.</em><br/>
<em>Il suo cuore batteva di gioia.</em><br/>
<em>Era la prima volta.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lui si avvicinò a Rey che tremava, le posò una mano sul petto, e <em>tu tum - tu tum - tu tum - tu tum. </em>"Mia madre, a questo punto, faceva sempre così."</p><p>Se le avessero strappato il cuore per mangiarlo, Rey avrebbe sofferto meno. Deglutì e andò avanti.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Laggiù in fondo il puntolino diventava più grande.</em><br/>
<em>"Speriamo che sia proprio lui, il mio piccolino" si diceva Lupo.</em><br/>
<em>E anche "Comunque anche se fosse più grande di me, pazienza"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non era più grande</em><br/>
<em>Era sempre molto piccolo</em><br/>
<em>Era proprio il piccolo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lupetto risalì la collina, poi si sedette sotto l'albero.</em><br/>
<em>"Dov'eri?" chiese Lupo.</em><br/>
<em>"Laggiù in fondo" rispose Lupetto tranquillamente.</em><br/>
<em>"Senza di te" disse Lupo con una flebile vocina "io mi annoio".</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey era quasi provata da quella lettura, che credeva sarebbe stata diversa, molto più indolore. Oh, lei non aveva la minima idea.  La sua voce si stava facendo sempre più rotta dall'emozione, guardò Ben con gli occhi pieni di amore, compassione e speranza.</p><p>Lui prese il libro nelle sue mani. Strinse le labbra, per affrontare il contatto con il suo passato, e fatto un respiro continuò. Lesse per lei</p><p>
  <em>Allora Lupetto si avvicinò a Lupo.</em><br/>
<em>"Anch'io mi annoio" disse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E appoggiò dolcemente la testa sulla spalla di Lupo.</em><br/>
<em>Lupo era contento.</em><br/>
<em>Adesso con lui ci sarebbe </em>
  <em>stato</em><br/>
<em>sempre il piccolo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey aveva il volto rigato dalle lacrime, e una smorfia, come durante l'interrogatorio. Lui gliele asciugò con i polpastrelli.  Si guardarono per molti secondi senza dire nulla. Lei era completamente svuotata, lo vedeva.</p><p>"Ho avuto una pessima giornata, come quasi tutte quelle che ho passato dall'ultima volta che sono stato qui. E ti ho sentito toccare quelle cose. Erano mie. Le avevo sepolte. Sono venuto qua arrabbiato."</p><p>"Scusa. Io non sapevo cosa contenesse quel baule" una lacrima, ancora una, che non ne voleva sapere di restare al suo posto.</p><p>"ma sentire la storia di Lupo, dopo così tanto tempo"</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Leggere insieme un libro a voce alta</b>
  </em>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>"Oh Ben! Io non sapevo che le storie per bambini fossero così.. È stato terribile"</p><p>"Era la mia preferita. La sapevo a memoria, e se mia madre provava a cambiare una sola parola, io mi arrabbiavo moltissimo."</p><p>"Come sono andata?"</p><p>"Molto bene"</p><p>Nessuna lacrima adesso, solo due enormi occhi verdi di bambina.</p><p>"Non andare ti prego. Resta." lo supplicò lei.</p><p>Non rispose. La guardò a lungo. Finalmente indossava qualcosa di adatto alla sua bellezza. Si allungò verso di lei con la sensualità di un predatore, consapevole che se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto prenderla e divorarla. Ma non era quello il momento.</p><p>Come Lupo, avrebbe aspettato ancora.</p><p>Si piegò su di lei costringendola a sdraiarsi sul letto e la baciò come ancora non aveva fatto, egoisticamente e solo per lui. Come un animale che si ciba e non riesce a smettere. </p><p>Kylo Ren e la sua preda, labbra e lingua, mani e corpo, nel tentativo di farle perdere i sensi. Ci stava riuscendo. Rey non era più nel suo letto, non era da nessuna parte. Era dentro di lui, in un posto caldo e pulsante. Formicolava, si tendeva fino a bruciare.</p><p>"Perché ci hai messo tanto?" chiese lei in un sussurro.</p><p>"Non avevi bisogno di me" rispose lui sfiorandole la bocca con le labbra.</p><p>"Sei stato cattivo"</p><p>"Lo so"</p><p>Si fermò per guardarla, lasciandola vagare all'ingresso dell'oscurità, lasciando che capisse da sola che quel lato che tutti si ostinavano a definire Oscuro, non lo era affatto.</p><p>Poteva essere un gioco pericoloso e lei non era pronta.</p><p>Spense la lampada e si stese di fianco alla ragazza.</p><p>Decise di restare con lei fino a quando il legame l'avrebbe permesso. Non erano necessarie parole o gesti. Non era tempo per l'amore, o altre rivelazioni. Quel frammento era sufficiente per entrambi.</p><p>La coperta di quando era bambino era molto piccola e la usò per avvolgere Rey.</p><p>Il suo respiro addosso era la cosa più bella che potesse scaldarlo quella notte. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Da molto tempo volevo utilizzare le bellissime parole della storia di Lupo e Lupetto, di  Nadine Brun-Cosme e Olivier Tallec. Per me è pura poesia.<br/>Avevo regalato questo libro a mio figlio, sperando che prendesse bene l'arrivo di una sorellina.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Il vecchio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p>
<h1>Il vecchio</h1><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>
    <em>The dawn has come</em><br/>
<em>And the wine will run</em><br/>
<em>And the song must be sung</em><br/>
<em>And the flowers are melting</em><br/>
<em>In the sun</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>- Kate Bush "Aerial" -</em>
 </p>
<p> </p></blockquote><p>La stupida scatola dei ricordi di infanzia era un oggetto voluto da sua madre. Non ci pensava da anni, avendo sepolto il passato.</p><p>Ma ricordava tutto. Il pomeriggio in cui lei era andata nella sua camera e gli aveva proposto quel piccolo lavoretto, di mettere via per il futuro <em>vedrai che sarà bello da grande prendere in mano queste cose</em>. Un discorso un po' difficile per un bambino ma lui aveva accettato, perché non capitava spesso di fare qualcosa con lei.</p><p>Avevano scelto insieme. Ad ognuno avevano dato un compito. Lei era così. Tutto doveva avere uno scopo. Quindi scarpine per andare lontano e fare tanta strada, il pupazzo per ricordare che alla fine della giornata c'era sempre un conforto ad attenderlo. Il modellino, per i suoi sogni. Una tutina e la coperta, per ricordargli l'amore della mamma, l'importanza della cura. Il buffo serpente, per non dimenticare mai il valore degli amici.</p><p>Ridicolo.<br/>
Quando dovette andare via con suo zio, quella scatola gli sembrava una cosa inutile. L'avrebbe bruciata volentieri.</p><p>Il libro, perché <em>"Caro Ben, un giorno troverai anche tu un lupetto"</em>. Il libro. L'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto portarsi dietro, ma se ne vergognava. Gli restava solo la memoria di quelle parole e il tu-tum. La memoria. Poi aveva cancellato anche quella.</p><p>Era stato talmente forte il disgusto, quando aveva sentito che le sue reliquie venivano riportate alla luce senza il suo permesso, che all'inizio non aveva nemmeno capito chi osasse toccarle. La rabbia, nata dal suo cuore nuovamente indurito, era pronta ad incenerire l'essere immondo che aveva provato a violarlo. Si immaginava uno schifoso ribelle chino sulla scatola, miserabile come un ladro.</p><p>Invece vide lei. Lei che lo sorprendeva sempre, vestita con un incredibile pigiama da femmina, per il quale avrebbe dovuto ringraziare personalmente chi gliel'aveva dato. Nel capanno, mentre con delicatezza e ossequio apriva ogni fagotto. Sorpresa e all'inizio ignara di cosa fossero.</p><p>Non l'aveva chiamato, erano giorni che non lo cercava più, da quando lui aveva smesso di rispondere, impegnandosi a ridurre al minimo i rischi di essere scoperti.</p><p>Era così bella e sola.</p><p>Non l'aveva chiamato neanche nel momento in cui capì che il baule conteneva le sue cose, e non si scompose più di tanto quando lui si sedette ai suoi piedi, sul giaciglio di quel capanno oramai familiare. Il loro nido.</p><p>Era furioso per quella violazione, ma alla fine per cose come queste, la sua ingenua curiosità lo ammorbidiva come nessuno prima di allora. Lei e il suo vuoto passato. Quel Lupetto. Piccolo impertinente</p><p>Leggeva con meraviglia e trasporto, come se davvero ci fosse stata una bambina ad ascoltare. Non poteva sapere che quello non era un libro qualunque, una storia leggera. Lo era per un bambino di 4 o 5 anni forse. Ma non per un adulto.</p><p>La ascoltò procedere con convinzione e gioia, fino a quando con la voce rotta dall'incredulità, non era arrivato il finale e il cuore del lupo per la prima volta viene messo a dura prova dall'assenza di lupetto.</p><p>Da piccolo aspettava sempre con un sorriso furbetto il momento in cui sua madre, giunta al punto, smetteva di leggere. Lo guardava anche lei con la stessa espressione, gli metteva la mano sul petto e tamburellava come il battito di un cuore.</p><p>Era la sua storia preferita, per via di quel cuore.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Faceva ancora buio.</p><p>Si era svegliata avvolta dalle braccia del ragazzo che le dormiva accanto in quel minuscolo letto. La sua pelle era quasi bollente e da sotto la maglietta diffondeva l'unico calore umano che potesse sopportare. Il suo corpo era l'unico in tutta la galassia che desiderava avere vicino.</p><p>Grande, scuro, ferito e rimarginato, potente. Suo.</p><p>Era quasi reale. Si chiedeva spesso dove quel legame li avrebbe portati. Prima che la magia svanisse, scivolò fuori dal letto, piano, stando attenta a non svegliarlo. Lo guardava con dolcezza e strazio. Andare avanti così sarebbe costato loro tutto quello che avevano. Non c'era scopo in quel vedersi a singhiozzo. Mentire non era il loro forte e prima o poi non avrebbero più potuto nascondersi.</p><p>
  <em>Non pensarci Rey. Non ora.</em>
</p><p>Si sedette davanti alla finestra socchiusa.  Dal lago arrivava l'aria fresca e umida di un temporale. Si mise sulle spalle la coperta di Ben. Inspirò il suo profumo pieno di amore. La loro radura era addormentata. Gli insetti frinivano e qualche usignolo salutava la notte con il suo canto melodioso.</p><p>Lui si era svegliato, restava ai piedi del letto, dietro di lei, senza dire nulla. Percepiva il suo calore, la pelle che la chiamava. Lei si andò a sedere tra le sue gambe, rannicchiata nel nido.</p><p>Nell'aria il loro legame aveva imparato ad essere resistente e sensibile, flessuoso come il corpo di due ballerini che si allontanano ma sanno sempre dove sono, per danzare insieme, cadere e prendersi anche ad occhi chiusi, afferrarsi all'ultimo ed essere invasi di gioia.</p><p>Aveva iniziato a piovere.</p><p><em>acquerugiola acquazzone acquerello acquitrino subacqueo acquamarina</em>. Parole scritte con mano precisa su un libro di scuola. Ben doveva essere stato un bravo scolaro. Amava vedere i suoi ricordi, ora che lui le permetteva di andare insieme indietro nel tempo, fino a quel passato chiaro e luminoso.</p><p>Restarono così, abbracciati sul letto, a scambiarsi ricordi e memorie, senza parlare.</p><p>Adorava il suono della pioggia, ovunque si trovasse. Su Ajan Kloss erano i verdi ombrelli della foresta tropicale che dapprima venivano pizzicati dalle goccioline in un dolce preludio e poi moltiplicavano lo scrosciare dell'acqua quando essa cadeva senza pietà. Su Jakku era, una sola volta all'anno, fango, paura, potenza. Suoni metallici nel martellare la lamiera della sua casa.</p><p>Una breve rinascita, per alcuni la fine.</p><p>Il vecchio. Da quanto non ci pensava?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>Le giornate erano lunghissime per chiunque abitasse l'avamposto di Niima. Ma per il vecchio erano infinite.</p><p>Ogni mattina all'alba apriva gli occhi velati dal manto del tempo e si stupiva di essere ancora lì.<br/>
Prendeva coscienza del suo corpo stanco e fragile. Si sentiva fatto di sabbia, parte del deserto, pronto a sgretolarsi al più flebile soffio di vento e svanire nel nulla.</p><p>Cercava da qualche parte, nelle remote profondità dell'animo, un motivo per alzarsi. A volte il peso degli anni lo schiacciava e nessun bastone lo poteva sorreggere. Restava nella tenda, sdraiato come uno straccio sul pagliericcio. A volte invece riusciva a sollevare quel mucchio di ossa e in piedi, molto lentamente, viveva la sua misera vita, cercando, per abitudine, di non morire.</p><p>Ma si chiedeva spesso perché non lasciarsi andare alla stanchezza e alla vecchiaia, invece che sopravvivere. Erano molto lontani i tempi in cui le giornate avevano un senso.</p><p>Trascinare il corpo alla ricerca di rottami da vendere per una razione di acqua o di cibo era diventato quasi impossibile. Aveva messo da parte tutto ciò che gli era rimasto della moglie. Ogni tanto andava al mercato a scambiare i suoi tesori di famiglia e per un giorno o due sarebbe sopravvissuto.</p><p>Un pezzo di cuore in cambio di una goccia d'acqua. Ma di quei pezzi ormai ne erano rimasti pochissimi.</p><p>Sperava sempre di addormentarsi nel freddo della sua tenda e non svegliarsi la mattina dopo.</p><p>La ragazza era cresciuta da sola su quel pianeta desertico. L'ammirava per la sua costanza. Si chiedeva come avesse fatto a sopravvivere a quella terribile vita. Una bambina abbandonata su Jakku era condannata a morte, invece lei ce l'aveva fatta, ogni giorno, da sola. Lui era stato più fortunato, aveva conosciuto altri mondi, aveva avuto Vanja.</p><p>Una volta, da Unkar tutti in fila, lei lo fece passare in modo che non dovesse aspettare in piedi il suo turno. Era l'unico essere gentile che avesse conosciuto. Le aveva dato qualcosa da scambiare, in fondo a lui bastava molto poco per tirare avanti. Questi scambi erano continuati, soprattutto quando la moglie sparì e al vecchio mancò colei che lo teneva in vita.</p><p>Cominciò una strana amicizia, fatta di briciole. Di ricordi. Di racconti. A lei piaceva sentir parlare del verde. Allora lui tornava a quando era stato su Takodana. Le parlava del fresco delle foreste, mentre lì il sole scottava incessabile sulla pelle. E dell'acqua, che era ovunque, nei laghi, nella nebbia che si levava dagli alberi la mattina, nella rugiada della notte. Nel colore di qualunque cosa.</p><p>A entrambi sembrava di rinfrescarsi un poco quando parlavano.</p><p>Si vedevano quasi tutti i giorni verso sera, così che, qualora lui non avesse venduto proprio niente, lei avrebbe potuto cedere uno dei suoi pezzi. Quando avveniva, lo scambio era sempre una storia.</p><p>Ascoltava sempre con attenzione, faceva domande, voleva sapere. Restava in attesa con avidità. Si leggeva dai suoi occhi la voglia di essere altrove. E il vecchio lo sapeva perché da giovane era come lei. Non sarebbe rimasta lì molto a lungo. Ma non aveva alcun mezzo per andarsene.</p><p>Il vecchio era grato alla ragazza per quello che faceva ogni giorno, ma si sentiva un peso. Lei era giovanissima, sarebbe potuta essere sua nipote. Ma una prigioniera del deserto e del mercante di rottami non ha possibilità. Non avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a quel poco che aveva per offrirlo a lui. Un vecchio in fondo al cammino.</p><p>Piano piano razionò quello che aveva, smise poco per volta di cercare rottami, si abituò a sopravvivere con niente. Passava le giornate a sistemare le sue cose e le cose di Vanja che aveva salvato perché troppo preziose per essere scambiate con un pasto, come il pettine di osso che lei usava per ravvivarsi i lunghi capelli bianchi, o il bracciale fatto dei semi neri dei gigli di Jakku. Rari e profumati.</p><p>Aveva trovato una piccola scatola e dentro vi aveva appoggiato con molta cura le ultime reliquie di una vita. Constatò con amarezza che dentro a quel cuore di legno vi era solo una magra eredità e si sentì ancora più inconsistente, più della sabbia del deserto.</p><p>Ciò che rimaneva del vecchio di Jakku sarebbe valso alla ragazza forse una settimana di acqua. Era molto poco, si disse. Sperava di avere di più, di poter darle qualche altro giorno di razioni. Cos'era una settimana di acqua all'interno di una vita? Non era nulla.</p><p>L'oggetto più redditizio era sicuramente un casco della Ribellione, trovato vicino alle rovine di un velivolo anni prima. Non sapeva se funzionasse, se fosse possibile aggiustarlo. Ma lo tenne da parte e forse lei poteva farci qualcosa di buono.</p><p>Quel pomeriggio il cielo bianco e accecante, velato dal caldo, divenne improvvisamente scuro. Borbottava e ribolliva preannunciando l'arrivo della pioggia. L'avamposto si preparò velocemente ad accogliere le brevi ore di acqua che di solito arrivavano in quel periodo.</p><p>La ragazza, verso sera, quando iniziarono a cadere le prime gocce, andò dal vecchio per assicurarsi che stesse bene. Lui era disteso sul pagliericcio. Non si era nemmeno preoccupato di rialzarlo per evitare che venisse bagnato dai rigagnoli d'acqua che presto si sarebbero formati intorno all'accampamento.</p><p>"Arthur, ma così ti bagnerai! Dai ti aiuto a sistemare la branda!"</p><p>"No Rey, lascia stare, va bene così." rispose lui appoggiando la mano su quella della ragazza. Sembrava un ammasso di ossa ricoperte da una carta leggera, piena di pieghe, che si sarebbe sbriciolata da un momento all'altro.</p><p>"Ma... stavolta andremo di sopra, Arthur, non ho mai visto un cielo così nero.. Io ho già preparato tre cisterne, con il sistema di depurazione e se faccio in tempo..." si girò verso il cielo e poi di nuovo verso di lui...</p><p>Ma gli occhi del vecchio si fecero ancora più piccoli. Accennò un debole sorriso. La ragazza non ebbe il coraggio di insistere oltre, lui aveva deciso. Era sereno e il suo sguardo, sempre un poco perso, ora era fisso, preciso, lontano, dietro di lei. Cercava la sua Vanja. Cercava la sua compagna.</p><p>Non poteva sopportare tuttavia, l'idea che morisse travolto dal fango.</p><p>Chiamò il vicino di tenda, e cedendo tre razioni di cibo, ottenne in cambio di farsi aiutare a sistemare Arthur su una specie di amaca, realizzata facendo passare più volte un lungo telo da paracadute tra i pali della tenda.</p><p>Lo coprì con un misero straccio, gli assicurò una busta d'acqua al polso e con la delicatezza di una nipote, gli accarezzò la fronte. La pelle era sottile e cotta dal sole. Lui con un briciolo di forze, indicò con la mano in basso. Vi era una scatola. "La prendo domani Arthur, non ti preoccupare, quando vengo a vedere come stai, così ti racconto com'è là fuori."</p><p>Il vecchio di Jakku annuì con la testa. Sulla soglia della tenda Rey si girò. Nel guardarlo provò una tristezza infinita. Non voleva andarsene via, ma non poteva nemmeno restare.</p><p>La sua casa, alla fine, era più importante di tutto.</p><p>La sua sopravvivenza in quel posto orribile, era più importante di tutto.</p><p>Lo sguardo del vecchio l'avrebbe perseguitata a lungo, ma lui sorrise debolmente. Nessun dolore, fame o sete, fatica, niente. Era vicino a Vanja, la poteva quasi vedere. La sua mano stava per prenderlo.</p><p>La notte fu squassata da una tempesta che a Niima ricordarono per anni. Il cielo piatto che nel pomeriggio ribolliva di presagi si caricò di spessi cumuli verticali, imponenti sul cielo, a forma di montagne, torri e cupole, blu e neri. Venati di fortissimi lampi e fulmini, roboavano terribili sulle baracche.</p><p>La tempesta fu violentissima e furiosa. Il villaggio era invisibile, inghiottito dall'oscurità e dall'acqua. Seguì una pioggia torrenziale che durò fino alla sera del giorno dopo, costante e inesorabile.</p><p>Rey, sistemata la sua gabbia di Faraday, si godeva quello spettacolo che una sola volta l'anno variava i colori del suo pianeta. Presto tra le dune si sarebbero formate piccole pozze azzurre della durata di qualche ora, poi sarebbero comparsi qua e là dei gigli bianchi e profumatissimi, che lei amava tenere nel suo AT-AT fino a quando non potevano essere seccati. E anche allora diffondevano un dolce profumo che durava intere settimane.</p><p>Era terrorizzata all'idea di andare a trovare un morto. Ma doveva trovare la forza da qualche parte per portare l'ultimo saluto al vecchio. Prese alcuni pezzi di ricambio di un vecchio ala-X che aveva tenuto per i momenti bui, pronta per scambiarli con qualsiasi cosa si rendesse necessaria, e si incamminò alla baraccopoli. Un profondo solco era comparso nella strada centrale, dove l'acqua aveva dilavato con la sua furia la terra battuta. Donne e vecchi davanti alle entrate dei loro alloggi stavano provando a pulire, buttando fuori palate di fango.</p><p>La tenda di Arthur era aperta. Di lui nessuna traccia. Il vicino, a cui aveva dato le razioni di cibo in cambio di un gesto di pietà due giorni prima, si tolse il berretto sudicio.</p><p>"Arthur è morto. L'abbiamo portato alla fossa con gli altri. Non andare ragazza. Non è il caso"</p><p>La ragazza ricacciò indietro le lacrime insieme con una fila di insulti per quell'uomo così grezzo. Cercò il baule e senza voltarsi lo portò a casa. Si sentiva ferita e arrabbiata. Disgustata da quella morte inevitabile e attesa, tuttavia orribile, che l'aveva di nuovo lasciata sola.</p><p>Mentre apriva la scatola, estraendo i pochi preziosi oggetti di Vanja, ripensò al vecchio. Agli occhi che per l'ultima volta l'avevano salutata. Alla fine non erano tristi.</p><p>Si era ricongiunto con la sua amata, in un luogo libero. Al di là delle dune, disperso nei flutti.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Kylo Ren non si aspettava davvero di condividere con Rey un ricordo simile. </p><p>Sul tavolo aveva visto, fin dalla prima sera che era capitato nella sua baracca, un pettine con lunghi denti affilati a mano. Un oggetto quasi preistorico. Era appartenuto alla moglie del vecchio.</p><p>E lì tra le sue braccia, resistente e fragile, aveva una scavatrice di ricordi. Aveva collezionato i frammenti delle vite di altre persone.</p><p>Era veramente nessuno. Ma non per lui.</p><p>Girò verso di sé il volto di Rey, che si ostinava a guardare fuori, davanti, verso il lago.</p><p>"Grazie" le disse con un bacio, prima di sparire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Grazie all'amico Enrico Morelli per il disegno ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ricominciare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><h1>Ricominciare</h1><p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I want you more than I need you</em><br/>
<em>I need you so bad</em><br/>
<em>Are you coming back?</em><br/>
<em>Are you coming back?</em><br/>
<em>I'm waiting</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>- Alice Boman "Waiting" -</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si sentiva sempre più tirato dopo ogni connessione. Più difficile restarle lontano, più difficile fingere. Quasi impossibile impersonare il Leader Supremo di un Ordine che, così com'era, non poteva funzionare, e che soprattutto aveva smesso di essere ciò che voleva. Eppure era lì giorno dopo giorno a resistere.</p>
<p>Ora dentro di lui sentiva una forza enorme, che era data dalla somma di tutto ciò che era stato da bambino, da ragazzo e ora che era un uomo.</p>
<p>Una forza che non aveva un nome o un colore, che non apparteneva a nulla.</p>
<p>Che si moltiplicava ogni volta che gli era concesso di stare con la ragazza.</p>
<p>Sentiva quasi la fragilità del suo corpo rispetto al potere che vi albergava. Si espandeva, pulsava, era vivo e i suoi confini carnali da un momento all'altro non avrebbero più retto. Vedeva la diga tracimare e la forza fluire in un oceano di fuoco.</p>
<p>Non se ne era accorto subito, no. Nonostante le sconfitte e le ferite, si era formato dentro di lui da quando aveva conosciuto Rey, aveva lentamente preso il posto della sofferenza e della rabbia, della delusione e della colpa. Lo aveva divorato dall'interno. Ma non era rimasto vuoto, tutt'altro.</p>
<p>Da quella sera alla fonte di Ajan Kloss, da quel ritorno che pensava di aver perduto. Dal bisogno e dal desiderio. Dalla passione. Dalla calma inaspettata che lo guidava. Dalla sua nuova lucidità.</p>
<p>L'istinto di cura verso un solo minuscolo essere vivente lo aveva rafforzato, anziché renderlo più debole, e ora sì, Kylo Ren era l'essere più potente della galassia.</p>
<p>Le parole del codice, sempre lì, martellanti.</p>
<p><em>Peace is a lie. </em><em>There is only Passion.</em><br/>
<em>Through Passion I gain Strength.</em><br/>
<em>Through Strength I gain Power.</em><br/>
<em>Through Power I gain Victory.</em><br/>
<em>Through Victory my chains are Broken.</em><br/>
<em>The Force shall free me</em>.</p>
<p>Passione<br/>
Forza<br/>
Potere<br/>
Vittoria<br/>
Libertà</p>
<p>Era tutto corretto. Cazzo. Tutto.</p>
<p>Aveva strisciato sul fondo della solitudine, si era arrampicato nel ventre del dolore bevendone il sangue, aveva grattato con le mani nude la superficie dura della rabbia e vi aveva lasciato cicatrici che non sarebbero mai andate via. Aveva dovuto ascoltare per tutta la vita delle voci aberranti che lo avevano spinto lontano, in un buio vuoto e riecheggiante di paura, poi lo avevano smembrato e ricomposto. Aveva patito tutto questo. Per una menzogna.</p>
<p>Ma era anche risorto. Si era corazzato per resistere.</p>
<p>Era diventato potente e temuto.</p>
<p>Aveva vinto il suo maestro sciogliendo il giogo.</p>
<p>Quindi era tutto corretto, eppure anche tutto sbagliato. La sua crescita era avvenuta secondo il codice sith. La regola dell'odio. Ma il problema di tutti i fottuti sith di sempre era lo scopo. Uno scopo vano, vuoto, piuttosto era un mezzo scambiato per uno scopo. Un circolo vizioso che sarebbe sempre imploso ingenerando il nulla. Per non parlare dei Jedi. Impossibili. Inutili. Folli.</p>
<p>Quindi.</p>
<p>Ricominciare dall'inizio.</p>
<p>
  <em>La pace è una bugia.</em>
</p>
<p>Sì, molto probabilmente sì. Ma continuare la guerra era una soluzione altrettanto falsa. Lui ora si sentiva in grado, e lo era davvero, di annientare la Resistenza. Avrebbe potuto spezzare centinaia di vite solo pensandolo, ma avrebbe potuto anche salvarle tutte.</p>
<p>Non che gli interessasse la cosa. C'era solo Rey. Era per lei che non poteva continuare a combatterli, sarebbe stata anche la sua fine, troppo orgogliosa e cocciuta per lasciarli. Avevano promesso di non uccidersi.</p>
<p><em>Pace</em>.</p>
<p>Una parola insulsa e priva di significato perché nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a mantenerla. Ridicolo solo pensarlo. Sarebbe stato meglio chiamarla <em>tregua</em>.</p>
<p><em>Tregua</em>.</p>
<p>Effimera, temporanea, precaria. Ma reale e concreta. Poteva provare. Poi fanculo tutti quanti se non fosse durata. Sarebbe comunque sparito dalla circolazione lasciando perdere le sue tracce.</p>
<p>Tregua.</p>
<p>Kylo Ren arrivò a conclusioni così importanti dopo l'ennesimo contatto con Rey. Ogni volta più vivo e reale, più intimo e sofferto. Nel capanno. Sembrava tutto vero. Parlavano poco. Si guardavano molto. Si ascoltavano nella forza. Lui vedeva la frustrazione di lei, e lei la sua stanchezza.</p>
<p>Lo sguardo pieno d'amore accoglieva e si faceva carico del fardello dell'altro, delle pesanti giornate che la lontananza aveva reso insopportabili. Gli occhi, puntati finalmente sull'oggetto dei desideri, ripulivano le sensazioni di disgusto, di impotenza, di rabbia. Colmavano il vuoto.</p>
<p>Non restavano che loro, al chiaro della lampada ad olio, avvolti nella radura che li nascondeva e ne attutiva i cuori. Essi dapprima pulsavano facendo quasi male, come se battessero per la prima volta. Poi il contatto della pelle, il ricordo di ciò che era importante, calmava i respiri e la galassia rallentava intorno a loro.</p>
<p>I loro corpi si avvicinavano nel buio tiepido della notte. Quando puoi dire cose che di giorno non saresti in grado. Quando non c'è timore, o vergogna e la tua bruttezza non si vede. Quando, anzi, nell'altro diventa desiderio, eccitazione, bisogno. Memoria. E ti senti un dio per il semplice motivo di essere lì con lei.</p>
<p>Lasciarsi era difficile, penoso. Ma, almeno per lui, non era più straziante come all'inizio, come quando lei lo aveva rifiutato dopo la morte di Snoke. Ripensava a quel momento senza rabbia, davanti agli occhi gli sembrava di avere un altro Kylo Ren. Gli faceva pena.</p>
<p>Per Rey invece separarsi era diverso. Prima spavalda e quasi arrogante, da un po' aveva iniziato a vacillare, non sentiva più l'adrenalina della Ribellione e il suo volto serio, ogni volta che il legame li connetteva, gli faceva capire, anche senza chiedere, che lei non voleva più stare lì. Che quello non era il suo posto.</p>
<p>Perciò tornare sulla base gli costava molto, significava lasciare la ragazza nella sorda irruenza della sua forza ancora grezza e nell'infelicità. Lo vedeva negli occhi verdi di lei e nelle parole che non diceva.<em> Portami via.</em> Non lo tollerava. Doveva fare qualcosa.</p>
<p>Una volta chiuso il legame si dava da fare, continuava a controllare i progressi delle divisioni cui aveva affidato gli ultimi progetti, controllava i piani del suo esercito, teneva d'occhio Hux, si allenava ogni sera fino ad accasciarsi a terra stremato, e soprattutto perlustrava lo spazio nell'Orlo Esterno con il suo nuovo TIE Silencer, di nascosto, mentre la base dormiva.</p>
<p>Una sera, a termine di una lunga ed estenuante riunione con Hux, si preparò per una di queste escursioni in solitaria, anche se non programmata. Il Generale era insofferente per la mancanza di piani e strategie, le sue macchine di morte erano fredde da troppo tempo e percepiva l'irritazione scorrere nelle sue vene al posto del sangue. Era pronto per commettere atti osceni e senza controllo.</p>
<p>Come un segugio affamato, Hux continuava a sondare lo spazio alla ricerca di basi ribelli, intercettazioni e rotte sospette. Quella sera gli aveva detto, con la sua stridula voce, "Ci sono quasi Leader Supremo, stanerò quei maledetti ribelli dalle loro tane, non faranno neanche in tempo a capire che siamo arrivati e li polverizzeremo in una manciata di secondi". Lo aveva detto con un tono trionfale e pieno di orgoglio, come un bambino che vuole dimostrare qualcosa a suo padre. Isterico. Ammirevole per la sua tenacia ma anche talmente patetico che dovette trattenersi dal ridergli in faccia, tuttavia aveva dipinto un immagine agghiacciante, perché realistica.</p>
<p>Per quel motivo, senza pensarci molto, uscì dai suoi alloggi e passando dalla sala allenamenti andò direttamente al TIE, fece rotta nel settore Trilon, dove il Generale aveva detto di avere alcuni indizi.</p>
<p>Trilon, ai margini dell'Orlo Esterno, conteneva il sistema di Batuu. Un pianeta da tempo dimenticato, fuori dalle rotte principali, percorso da contrabbandieri e loschi mercanti. Fatto di oceani e fiumi, foreste, alberi pietrificati e caverne. Abbastanza lontano da interessare a pochi. L'aveva cercato a lungo un posto del genere.</p>
<p>Atterrò nell'oscurità a qualche centinaia di metri dall'avamposto di Black Spire e, con un mantello marrone preso in prestito a Rey, sotto al quale non si sentiva per niente a suo agio, si diresse a piedi al villaggio. Era notte fonda. I negozi e le botteghe erano chiusi, i vicoli deserti e l'unica luce proveniva dalla cantina di Oga Garra. Prima di entrare fece un giro alle docking bay poste alle estremità dell'avamposto per controllare quali velivoli fossero sbarcati.</p>
<p>Hux aveva ragione, quel viscido bastardo. Qualcosa si muoveva. Il Millennium Falcon era là, al DB.7, sempre più rattoppato. Se quella ferraglia era su Batuu, allora da qualche parte doveva esserci anche lei. Non c'era nessuno a fare da guardia alla nave. Voleva credere che il droide e Chewbe fossero con Rey, abbastanza scellerata da andare in giro per la galassia anche da sola.</p>
<p>Dovevano essere da Oga. Si diresse con estrema circospezione verso la taverna da cui provenivano gli unici suoni del villaggio. Un paio di Weequay ubriachi si stavano allontanando dall'ingresso con fare incerto e rumoroso, emettendo bassi e cavernicoli grugniti che assomigliavano vagamente a delle risate. Kylo Ren evitò di incrociarli, consapevole che esseri possenti come loro, difficilmente perdevano del tutto il controllo.</p>
<p>La costruzione aveva pochissime finestre, molto piccole e basse, dall'esterno era difficile vedere chi vi fosse dentro. La strada era libera.</p>
<p>Mimetizzarsi non era il suo forte. Sui pianeti temperati della galassia la popolazione vestiva in modo colorato e variopinto, bizzarro, con accessori e abbigliamento dei più strani. Lui invece era nero, altissimo, vestito in modo talmente semplice da dare quasi nell'occhio. Si capiva lontano anni luce che era fuori luogo.</p>
<p>Si trattenne fuori ancora un po', voleva evitare di entrare nella taverna, se possibile. Odiava quel genere di posti. Restò in ascolto delle voci che parlavano i mille linguaggi della galassia fino a quando, accortosi di un gruppetto di Lurmen che si stava avvicinando, si decise ad entrare e dare un occhiata. Aprendo il portoncino si trovò davanti un muro di pelo marrone che ben conosceva. Eccoli qua, non aveva dovuto aspettare molto, pensò.</p>
<p>"Rrrr-aaa-oohh"</p>
<p>"Chewie, ma che ti prende? cosa aspetti? Usciamo!" incalzò Rey che non aveva visto al di là del suo amico.</p>
<p>Il wookie si fece da parte e i due si trovarono uno di fronte all'altro. Rey si avvicinò a lui sorpresa con occhi sgranati "Ben ma cosa ci fai qua? Conciato così poi.. " disse sottovoce, guardandosi intorno e trattenendo una risatina.</p>
<p>"Cercavo te. E ti trovo nel posto più assurdo della Galassia. A fare cosa?" rispose lui serissimo.</p>
<p>Lei era spiazzata "Beh. Sono qui per conto della...</p>
<p>"Certo, voglio sperare che tu non sia venuta qui a farti una bevuta"</p>
<p>Rey non ricordava di aver sentito Ben parlare in modo così sprezzante. Non ultimamente. La sorprese. "Ehi e se anche fosse? Comunque no, sai che non reggo l'alcool e mi sbronzo in un attimo."</p>
<p>"Non lo sapevo ma non mi sorprende. Comunque, non mi hai risposto. Hux è sulle vostre tracce"</p>
<p>"Hux?" disse la ragazza preoccupata.</p>
<p>"Sì, lui non è uno che si annoia... Usciamo di qua per favore" e in un fruscio di mantello scomparve dalla taverna, si incamminò a grandi falcate per il vicolo, distanziando Rey e i suoi amici per raggiungere il Falcon.</p>
<p>"Allora?" chiese Kylo Ren senza aspettare che la ragazza si riprendesse dalla veloce camminata.</p>
<p>"Allora cosa?" ribatté lei, quasi senza fiato e ancora confusa dal suo inaspettato incontro.</p>
<p>"Perché sei qui?" incalzò lui.</p>
<p>"Non credo di potertelo dire" disse lei, consapevole di aver usato un tono poco credibile.</p>
<p>"Conviene che tu lo faccia" disse Kylo Ren deciso, uno sguardo di pietra.</p>
<p>"E dove sta scritto che io ti debba dire tutto? Ci siamo giurati qualcosa? Abbiamo un patto?" rispose Rey sentendosi trattata da bambina. Ma si pentì immediatamente di quella stupida e capricciosa risposta perché dietro l'imperativo di Ben c'era solo la sua sincera preoccupazione. Poteva fidarsi di lui, sì assolutamente, ma quel tono la stava disturbando da morire.</p>
<p>"Io non dimentico, al contrario di te, a quanto pare. Ho promesso di non ucciderti. Il che comprende anche fare cose che tu, forse, dai per scontato"</p>
<p>"Tipo?" era più forte di lei, la prendeva come una sfida. Era esasperata.</p>
<p>"Tipo? Non ti basta sapere che le devo fare?" Kylo Ren non credeva alle sue orecchie. Come poteva essere così cieca? E sorda anche.</p>
<p>"No, non mi basta! Faccio come te! Anche io ho la mia vita. I miei compiti. Non posso tradirli solo perché... solo perché ogni tanto ti degni di venire a trovarmi nel mio capanno" sibilò Rey infiammata.</p>
<p>L'avrebbe potuta incenerire all'istante per la sua insolenza. Si trattenne solamente aggrappandosi a qualcosa di non ben definito oltre di lei. Qualcosa che aveva a che fare con il suo nuovo potere. Stava vaneggiando, era insicura come non l'aveva mai vista, percepiva in lei una frustrazione mai provata. Amarezza anche. Fu questo a frenarlo. Vide il Wookie e il droide avvicinarsi difensivi alla ragazza.</p>
<p>"Rey. Sono a capo di un Ordine di cui non sai niente. Non posso stravolgerlo da un giorno all'altro. Per non ucciderti devo vigilare di continuo. Scendere a compromessi. Aspettare. Hai la minima idea di quanto mi costi?" gli era uscito più patetico di quanto volesse.</p>
<p>"Ah... Io sono un costo? Un costo... capisco..." rispose lei offesa e amareggiata.</p>
<p>"No, tu non capisci Rey. Tu non sei un costo. Tu sei... Ah, non hai idea..." rispose lui scuotendo la testa. Si levò la cappa marrone, strappandosela quasi di dosso.</p>
<p>"Beh allora prova a spiegarmelo" urlò la ragazza.</p>
<p>"Un giorno, forse. Non ora. Ora devi farti andare bene quello che ti dico." si avvicinò a Rey che lo guardava impaziente, sull'orlo delle lacrime, i pugni stretti "E se ti dico che ho bisogno di sapere perché siete qui, allora me lo devi dire".</p>
<p>Il wookie grugnì contrariato e BB8 emise una serie di beep impudenti</p>
<p>Kylo Ren odiava dover spiegare a parole. Avrebbe volentieri usato la forza. Le mani persino.</p>
<p>"Non mi piace questo tono" continuò la ragazza.</p>
<p>"Ah no? Beh. Non so cosa dirti. Hux vi segue come un mastino, potrebbe essere già qua. Se vi trova sarà la vostra fine. La <em>tua </em>fine. Non posso permetterlo, Rey. Mi devi aiutare. Dimmi cosa ci fate qua. Lo sai, non verrò a cercarvi."</p>
<p>La ragazza ribolliva di rabbia e insoddisfazione. Era partita per Batuu perché Leia e Poe gliel'avevano ordinato. Non volava da settimane, si sentiva inutile, dalle connessioni con Ben non traeva le informazioni necessarie al Generale. Erano diventate una droga personale che aumentava il desiderio di averne di più anziché saziarlo. Lui si concedeva pochissimo e lei ne era devastata. Non le poteva ancora controllare. Non si era mai sentita così vulnerabile e frustrata.</p>
<p>Cercava disperatamente qualunque compito, anche il più ingrato e stupido, per andare via da Ajan Kloss e respirare un po'. Sgombrare la testa dai pensieri. Non sapeva con chi parlare di tutto questo se non con lui. Che la stava guardando come se non la conoscesse. Lui, che ora voleva solo sapere il motivo della loro presenza lì. <em>Perché non posso stare sempre con te, cretino</em><em>!</em> Questo era quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli. Poi un bel ceffone.</p>
<p>Ma lì davanti a lui, serio e deciso a non cedere, Rey capì che resistere era completamente inutile. Resistere, litigare, lottare, offendersi. Inutile. Ben era troppo risoluto. E soprattutto aveva ragione.</p>
<p>Sbuffando disse "Siamo alla ricerca di una nuova base. Il nostro compito è quello di verificare se Batuu ha le caratteristiche giuste per trasferirci. È la nostra terza missione...e sembra, sembra che ci siano le condizioni..."</p>
<p>"Allora credo che dovrete cercare ancora. E questa volta, siate più attenti" la liquidò con queste parole, nel suo modo asciutto di parlare, così uguale al solito ma anche così diverso da come l'aveva abituata. Parole che, dopo tutto quello che stavano vivendo, dopo tutta la poesia dei loro ultimi momenti di intimità, erano un pugno nello stomaco.</p>
<p>Lui allungò il mantello a Rey, prima di incamminarsi da solo per la salita e sparire, nero come la notte.</p>
<p>Era amareggiata e le girava la testa. Era andato tutto storto. Non voleva litigare. Non si aspettava di vederlo quella sera. L'aveva sorpresa in un momento che pensava fosse tutto suo.</p>
<p>Lui <em>vigilava. </em>Lo poteva vedere nelle occhiaie scure e dal viso tirato. Vigilava costantementeanche su di lei, oltre che sul suo ordine. Si vergognava moltissimo per averlo offeso, non era stata riconoscente. Non sapeva nemmeno lei cosa pensare. Avrebbe voluto ricominciare da capo, riavvolgere il nastro. Dirgli subito quello che stava facendo su Batuu, ringraziarlo per averla cercata e messa in guardia.</p>
<p>Corse sulla collina per raggiungerlo.</p>
<p>Lui si girò, sentendola arrivare, e lei gli fu addosso abbracciandolo stretto come se dovesse dirgli addio per sempre.</p>
<p>"Rey. Tutto questo finirà" disse lui con calma, come sempre quando la ragazza si stringeva nel suo nido.</p>
<p>"Quando?"</p>
<p>"Presto"</p>
<p>"Ben?"</p>
<p>"Sì"</p>
<p>"Scusa per prima. Io.. non lo so. Non volevo usare quelle parole odiose, con te... Io.. ricordo benissimo cosa mi hai detto. Me lo ripeto di continuo..."</p>
<p>Lui le prese il viso tra le mani. Era buio e non si vedeva nulla, ma i suoi occhi lui li vedeva, erano tristi e stanchi, stavano perdendo, lacrima dopo lacrima, quella luce che lo aveva trafitto sin dal primo giorno.</p>
<p>"Lo so"</p>
<p>"Cosa devo fare Ben? Ti prego..."</p>
<p>Era assurdo, si disse, che ora fosse lei a supplicare, che avesse un così disperato bisogno di lui. Lì, in quel momento, era quasi annientata. La sua forza d'animo ridotta ad uno straccio.</p>
<p>Una voce perversa dentro di lui, gli diceva di prenderla in quel momento e portarla via con sé, per sempre. Lei non avrebbe quasi fatto resistenza. E sarebbe stata sua.</p>
<p>Ma non era l'ombra di Rey che gli interessava. La ragazza che stringeva tra le braccia, debole e insicura, non sembrava la stessa che lo aveva sconvolto fin dall'inizio, che aveva fatto tremare le sue fondamenta e crescere il suo potere a dismisura.</p>
<p>Lui voleva quell'altra. Il suo simile. La sua metà.</p>
<p>"Devi solo aspettare, Rey. L'hai fatto per tanto tempo."</p>
<p>"Mi sembrano passati secoli da allora. Non mi riconosco più."</p>
<p>"No. Sei sempre tu, sopravvissuta su Jakku, forte, testarda scavarifiuti. Non dimenticarlo. Mi hai fatto questa" rispose lui indicando la lunga cicatrice che gli aveva procurato sulla Starkiller. Lo aveva completamente sfigurato.</p>
<p>"Ti ho fatto male"</p>
<p>"Sì. Mi hai quasi ammazzato"</p>
<p>Rey si allungò per posare le labbra sulla pelle dura e opalescente che era cresciuta nel taglio. A quel tocco leggero lui sentì la fiammella ardere e bruciare.</p>
<p>"E' difficile, lo è anche per me, ti volevo dire questo prima. Non devi avere paura. Ora siamo in due" disse lui.</p>
<p>"Lo so.. lo so.. Sono rimasta una vita su Jakku ad aspettare i miei genitori, due sconosciuti che neanche ricordavo... ma con te è tutta un'altra cosa, Ben. Mi manchi. Ogni giorno. Fa malissimo. Aspetto, terrorizzata che possa non arrivare mai, il momento in cui potremo essere insieme come... come vuoi tu"</p>
<p>Lui non aveva mai sentito pronunciare parole simili. Quello era uno di quei momenti in cui il suo potere sarebbe potuto esplodere, la sua forza era incontenibile e solo un esercizio di autocontrollo gli permetteva di sopravvivere a sé stesso.</p>
<p>Ma forse non era potere, né forza. Era qualcos'altro. Qualcosa di ben più comune tra gli esseri umani. Solo che lui non lo conosceva.</p>
<p>"Non avrei mai dovuto andare via quel giorno, Ben. Mi perdonerai?" chiese Rey.</p>
<p>"L'ho già fatto, molto tempo fa"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>L'immagine in testata è di una fantastica artista che si chiama LittleChmura. Seguitela su Tumblr, Instagram o Facebook. E' super talentuosa e l'ultima sua storia "Clara and the Devil", scritta da Olivie Blake, è bellissima, vi piacerà da matti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inutile dire che quando ho ascoltato la dolcissima canzone di questa Alice Boman sono letteralmente franata dalla sedia, chiedendomi se fosse scritta per i nostri due ragazzi.</p>
<p>I want you more than I need you<br/>I need you so bad<br/>Are you coming back?<br/>Are you coming back?<br/>I'm waiting</p>
<p>Haven't had a dream in a long time<br/>Haven't been able to sleep.<br/>Are you coming back?<br/>Are you coming back?<br/>I'm waiting<br/>I'm waiting</p>
<p>I want you more than I need you<br/>I need you bad<br/>Are you coming back?<br/>Are you coming back?<br/>I'm waiting<br/>I'm waiting<br/>I'm waiting<br/>I'm waiting</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Pelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<h1>Pelle</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Honey, I wanna break you</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I wanna throw you to the hounds,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I gotta hurt you, I gotta hear from your mouth</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Boy, I wanna taste you, I wanna skin you with my tongue</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I'm gonna kill you</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I'm gonna lay you in the ground</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>- Meg Myers "Desire" -</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rey, cara. Scusa se ti ho fatto chiamare così tardi."</p>
<p>"Nessun problema Generale. Ero nel capanno a leggere gli antichi testi"</p>
<p>"Il motivo della tua presenza qui è molto semplice. Sono preoccupata."</p>
<p>"Per cosa Leia? Siamo in pericolo?" rispose Rey, senza nemmeno riflettere. La mano già sull'elsa.</p>
<p>"No Rey. Sono preoccupata per te. Non posso fare a meno di vederti e chiedermi cosa stia succedendo alla nostra valorosa jedi."</p>
<p>"Leia. Non lo sono, e... comincio a credere che non lo sarò mai" rispose la ragazza disillusa.</p>
<p>"Mmh, sai come la penso. Comunque. Ti va... di parlare un po'? Non sei obbligata, ovviamente. Ma, sai, sono una mamma dopotutto, e so riconoscere l'infelicità in una figlia. Tu lo sei. Mi piacerebbe aiutarti"</p>
<p>Rey, che proprio non sapeva mentire, aveva imparato tuttavia a non farsi vedere travolta e sopraffatta dalle emozioni. Su Jakku era sopravvissuta con risolutezza e coraggio, senza sprecare energie nell'afflizione. Dalla sua dipartita però si era stravolto tutto. Ciò che prima era necessario nascondere per resistere ora veniva messo a nudo continuamente e non lo sopportava. Si era imposta di non versare mai più una lacrima. Non era finzione, no. Piuttosto era controllo.</p>
<p>Ma non con lui. Voleva tenere la sua essenza più vera e sfacciata solo per Ben. Con il quale, non solo era inutile fingere, ma desiderava mostrarsi per quello che era. Come quella notte nella sua camera, quando ognuno non era che sé stesso. E voleva diventare con lui un unico essere dalle mille sfaccettature e differenze</p>
<p>"Scusa Leia, non voglio far preoccupare nessuno. Mi rendo conto di non aver fatto grandi progressi in questi giorni. Mi rincresce anche il fallimento della nostra missione su Batuu..."</p>
<p>"Continueremo a cercare Rey, troveremo una nuova base, tranquilla. Non stavo parlando di questo, comunque. Voglio che tu sappia che... ti capisco. So molto bene cosa significhi provare cose difficili da dire agli altri... Se è questo ciò che ti rende così distante..."</p>
<p>La ragazza annuì seria. Di nuovo la capacità chirurgica del Generale Organa, che andava ad aprire e raschiare proprio dove ce n'era bisogno. Da un certo punto di vista, per lei che in quei giorni navigava nella confusione, era di grande aiuto questa sua fredda lucidità, che le ricordava moltissimo il figlio. Lei e Ben non potevano essere più diversi e tuttavia più uguali. Orgogliosi, spietati come lame, ferrei e irremovibili. Ognuno con sfumature opposte. Morbide lei, contrastanti lui. Si chiese in un lampo di curiosità quali lati del suo carattere avesse preso dal padre, e quanto sarebbe stato eccitante scoprirlo.</p>
<p>Rey fece un bel respiro e decise di far capire al Generale come stavano le cose "Leia ciò che succede durante le nostre connessioni è privato. So che non dovrebbe esserlo, ma è così. Non posso guadagnarmi la sua fiducia in un altro modo. Lui legge quello che penso se glielo permetto. E se non lo faccio non esiste connessione. Devo essere sincera con lui. Quindi sì, in effetti, provo cose difficili da dire, anche a te. Spero porterai pazienza"</p>
<p>"Certo, Rey. Capisco e mi scuso di questo difficile compito che ti ho dato. In ogni caso, grazie. Davvero."</p>
<p>"Di niente, Generale"</p>
<p>"Voglio credere che questo periodo, che sembra sospeso nel nulla, duri finché non ci saremo ricostruiti e rimessi in sesto. Dopo non so cosa succederà. Tu ne hai idea?"</p>
<p>Eccola. La domanda che sperava non arrivasse mai. Ma ovviamente il Generale non si risparmiava. Andava al centro delle cose, sempre.</p>
<p>"Lui ha in mente qualcosa. Qualcosa che non mi ha ancora detto e che sarà complicato da realizzare. Ho fiducia in lui. Ma dovremo tutti sacrificare qualcosa. Temo questo. E temo che qualcuno non lo capirà..." Rey pensava a Poe, a Finn e a tutti gli altri irriducibili, che non avrebbero mai creduto al Leader Supremo né accettato nulla che non venisse dalla stessa Leia, che si sarebbero sentiti traditi da lei.</p>
<p>Un groppo allo stomaco la investì, ma pensando ai sacrifici che stava facendo Ben, ai famosi compromessi e ai costi, si mostrò fiera e sicura di sé. Ormai aveva scelto quale sarebbe stato il suo futuro, qualsiasi cosa fossa accaduta. Con lui.</p>
<p>"A quello ci penso io, Rey. Dopotutto a cosa serve essere un Generale se non a dare ordini, spesso spiacevoli? Ognuno ha le sue responsabilità. Ognuno si farà carico delle proprie decisioni, quando verrà il momento. E' così che funziona. Molto bene, grazie, cara. Non volevo strapparti parole che non volevi dire, ma solo alleggerire il tuo animo."</p>
<p>"Grazie Leia. Lo apprezzo."</p>
<p>"Buonanotte, Rey. Che la Forza sia con te."</p>
<p>Il Generale, che era stata in piedi tutto il tempo durante l'incontro con Rey reggendosi sulla tenacia con cui affrontava da sempre le sfide, crollò sulla seggiola non appena la ragazza se ne fu andata. Da sola nel suo alloggio, se lo poteva certo permettere.</p>
<p>Ripensare a suo figlio, come faceva ininterrottamente da quando Rey le aveva parlato di quelle connessioni, la sfiniva.</p>
<p>Per la legge del contrappasso, tanta era stata l'amara leggerezza che l'avevano accompagnata nella sua vita pubblica, dopo che aveva lasciato Ben, quanto ora il pensiero del figlio, diventava un macigno sempre più pesante e soffocante.</p>
<p>E pensava a lui continuamente. A quanto poteva essere diventato grande, e bello. E oscuro. A cosa stava progettando. A cosa lo legava alla ragazza. Pensava a lui nelle lunghe notti insonni e durante le riunioni con ammiragli, luogotenenti, piloti. Non c'era momento in cui il Generale non sognasse le fattezze del suo figlio perduto. E pensava anche a Rey, che avrebbe potuto... forse... era avventato pensarlo.. Ma lei iniziava a crederci.</p>
<p>Leia si preparò per dormire, consapevole che difficilmente ci sarebbe riuscita. Oltre al consueto senso di colpa e agli occhi di Ben che l'andavano a trovare senza tregua, quella notte si coricò con la certezza che di lì a poco avrebbe dovuto affrontare direttamente suo figlio. Sarebbe stata la prova più difficile della sua vita. Ma era necessaria. Per la prima volta non sapeva cosa aspettarsi ed era completamente inutile fare previsioni. Il desiderio di rivederlo era più forte della preoccupazione. Era comunque pronta a tutto. Anche di morire per mano sua.</p>
<p>Rey uscì dagli alloggi del Generale con una forza rinnovata. Finalmente dopo settimane penose camminava a testa alta, senza incertezze. Senza dubbi.</p>
<p>Non l'aveva apertamente detto a nessuno, nemmeno a Ben, ma aveva fatto una scelta. E la rendeva libera. Fu una specie di rivelazione, uno schiaffo. Sì. Avvertiva persino il bruciore sulla guancia. Una Rey più forte e senza paura le aveva ricordato che la strada giusta non è quella più facile e che doveva spogliarsi di tutto ciò che non era importante e tenere solo quello per cui valeva la pena lottare.</p>
<p>Scegliere, crescere, andare avanti. Sarebbe stata dura ma le avrebbe portato la libertà. La consapevolezza era una gran medicina, anche se amara.</p>
<p>Rientrando al capanno vide Poe fare il suo giro serale ricognitivo. Era insieme a Leon. Sorridenti e spavaldi nelle loro tute. Nulla li avrebbe fermati dall'attaccare e uccidere Kylo Ren o chiunque dei suoi.</p>
<p>Nel passare vicino al loro alloggio, intravide Finn e Rose alla finestra.</p>
<p>Erano ufficialmente fidanzati. Aveva assistito alla nascita di una normale simpatia tra loro, come si immaginava succedesse con i ragazzi di quella età. Per caso, o per la scoperta di interessi comuni, oppure ancora per un gesto che, gentile o meno, voluto o inaspettato, colpiva nel segno. Poi era arrivata la tenerezza e infine l'amore.</p>
<p>C'era stato un momento in cui, nella tempesta di quel mare sconosciuto che erano le relazioni umane, si era trovata a pensare a Finn in modo strano, intimo e affettuoso.</p>
<p>Poi le connessioni con Ben si erano fatte ravvicinate e fisiche, e la malsana attrazione per Finn svanì com'era comparsa. Anzi, si era sentita stupida per aver solo pensato a lui in quel modo, sapendo che l'affetto che provava per l'amico era di natura completamente diversa da quello che la spingeva continuamente da Ben.</p>
<p>Si sentiva spesso a disagio in compagnia di Finn e Rose, si era ritrovata a guardare con un filo di invidia ma anche ammirazione quei brevi momenti in cui si scambiavano una carezza o un bacio davanti a tutti, senza pudore. Lei, lei che non sopportava il contatto di una mano, o un abbraccio amichevole. Nella Ribellione era abbastanza normale che nascessero delle relazioni e a nessuno importava gran che di farsi vedere in pubblico. Il messaggio era chiaro, la vita è troppo breve per nascondersi.</p>
<p>Quando era insieme a loro distoglieva lo sguardo da queste tenere visioni, alzava una cortina di discrezione, si lasciava avvolgere dalla bolla e appena poteva, ripensava alle sue brevi e strane esperienze con Ben. L'acqua della fonte, i suoi gesti di cura dopo il morso del serpente, il bacio parlante, anche la litigata su Batuu.</p>
<p>Dalla loro finestra usciva una luce calda e tenue, una luce che conosceva bene. Si fermò a guardarli, imbarazzata ma allo stesso tempo incapace di resistere alla curiosità. Rose era in piedi e si stava sistemando i capelli, sciogliendo la sua piccola coda di cavallo. Finn era dietro di lei. Lo vide chinarsi e appoggiare la bocca sul collo della ragazza. Lei si girò e si baciarono. Poteva vedere solo una sagoma, avvilupparsi, danzare. Lui le tolse la tuta abbassando la lampo. Rose doveva guardarlo fisso negli occhi, senza paura, si immaginava, senza vergogna.</p>
<p>Rey strinse involontariamente le braccia al petto, come se ci fosse lei davanti all'amico, mentre questo le toglieva i vestiti.</p>
<p>Quello sarebbe stato il momento giusto per andare via. Ma no, rimase lì, imbambolata a spiare i suoi amici.</p>
<p>La sagoma assomigliava ad una macchia di inchiostro che si muoveva nell'acqua, si univa creando forme sensuali, poi si apriva di nuovo, braccia tese verso il corpo dell'amato, curve inarcate di piacere. Li sentiva nella forza, pulsare di eccitazione e desiderio, scaldarsi al tocco dell'altro, il sudore che si mischiava insieme a sussurri e gemiti. Niente li stava trattenendo dal trovare l'unione fisica perfetta.</p>
<p>Un braccio oscurò velocemente la tenda del capanno, lasciando fuori Rey, a bocca aperta e con il fiato corto.</p>
<p>Era così quindi l'amore? Nessun pensiero? Solo pelle, respiro e vertigini?</p>
<p>Corse via nella radura più veloce che poteva.<br/>Come una ladra.<br/>Non sapeva a chi vendere quei pezzi d'amore che aveva appena rubato.</p>
<p>Salì nel capanno furtiva. Ancora scossa per ciò che aveva visto e sentito. Chiuse la porta dietro di sé e lasciò aperta la finestra perché entrasse l'aria fresca della sera che proveniva dal lago, umida e profumata. La calmava sempre.</p>
<p>Da fuori, lo sguardo morboso di un amico, se ci fosse stato, avrebbe notato solo la sua, di sagome. Solitaria e immobile. Nessuna danza per lei.</p>
<p>Era invidia allora, quella che provava? Invidia? Di una cosa semplice come l'amore che rendeva felici i suoi amici? No. Non poteva essere. Era altro. Era qualcosa che non sapeva spiegarsi.</p>
<p>Si levò gli scarponcini, che finirono con un tonfo sulla parete. Posò la cintura, le sue armi e iniziò a togliersi i vestiti con un moto di rabbia che non aveva motivo di esistere. Abbassò i pantaloni, facendone un fagotto con i piedi, come fanno i bambini. Tirò un lembo delle bende con forza, ben sapendo che si sarebbero strette ancora di più.<br/>Infine le scappò un singhiozzo di frustrazione.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ora basta Rey non fare la stupida e datti una calmata.</em>
</p>
<p>Uno due tre quattro, dentro. Uno due tre quattro, fuori.</p>
<p>Scosse la testa constatando quanto fossero primordiali e grezze le sue emozioni, alle quali non era nemmeno capace di dare un nome. Non sapeva se ridere della sua infantilità, oppure piangere.</p>
<p>Si tolse la tunica e i pannelli, tutto quanto. Li rispose, stavolta con cura, sul fondo del letto. Si infilò il completo da notte. Sciolse i capelli dai codini e si massaggiò la cute, quasi dolorante. Forse doveva piantarla con quell'acconciatura. Accarezzò il collo teso e a quel tocco gli andarono dietro anche le spalle, legnose e rigide come quelle di un burattino.</p>
<p>Uno due tre quattro, dentro. Uno due tre quattro, fuori.</p>
<p>Oltre al canto inesorabile delle cicale nel caldo della sera, si udiva solo lo scricchiolare delle assi del pavimento sotto i piedi nudi. E il respiro di Rey.</p>
<p>Respirava profondamente cercando di focalizzarsi sulla sua pelle. Su ciò che avrebbe voluto provare. Come Rose.</p>
<p>A occhi chiusi, davanti alla finestra, il corpo teso e contratto. Un corpo rigido che avrebbe voluto <em>abbandonare</em> <em>nelle</em> <em>sue </em><em>mani</em>.</p>
<p>Al pensiero dei due amanti che si univano nella penombra, si diffuse un vago senso di elettricità lungo la schiena. Sorrise. Se lo fece scorrere giù fino alla punta dei piedi, alle estremità delle mani che iniziarono a tremare, nell'incavo del seno e nell'ombelico, lungo le gambe. La stava bruciando. Una goccia di sudore scivolò dal collo della ragazza fermandosi nella fossetta della sua clavicola.</p>
<p>Improvvisamente il pavimento del capanno diventò freddo e liscio. Metallico. Aprendo gli occhi si ritrovò davanti Kylo Ren nella sua austera divisa.</p>
<p>Non lo vedeva vestito in quel modo da molto tempo. Aveva sempre pensato che fosse un travestimento nostalgico in ricordo del suo potentissimo nonno. Ora invece le sembrava il paramento di un monaco, stratificato per reprimere e punire. La pervase un moto di tenerezza ma anche desiderio.</p>
<p>Si sentiva snervata dall'attesa di quel corpo sublime celato alla sua vista. Trovava il suo abbigliamento nero e rigoroso terribilmente sensuale.</p>
<p>Questi pensieri fluirono senza il minimo ritegno verso di lui che li poteva sentire tutti. Si avvicinò lentamente al Leader Supremo, incombeva su di lei come un ombra. Si alzò in punta di piedi, prese il suo volto tra le mani e lo baciò sulla maschera.</p>
<p>Sentiva il respiro di lui crescere e farsi impaziente. Ma resisteva, immobilizzato dalla sorpresa di averla lì con lui, in preda al trasporto, non voleva reagire, non ancora. Solo respiro. Ed eccitazione, anche. Nessuna parola.</p>
<p>Fece cadere il suo mantello per terra. Poi iniziò a slacciargli la tunica, aprendo i piccoli bottoni nascosti nell'apertura. Gli tolse la cintura. La sua divisa era composta da mille strati, sembravano pensati per renderlo distante e intoccabile.</p>
<p>Ma quello che voleva Rey era proprio arrivare fino a lui. Essere uguali.</p>
<p>Mentre la ragazza lo spogliava, il ritmo del respiro di lui si faceva sempre più irregolare. Gli sfilò i guanti, trovando al loro interno mani caldissime e rigide. Le <em>sue </em>mani. Sotto alla tunica indossava un altro strato, una specie di maglia incrociata, le cui maniche erano a loro volta composte da minuscole pieghe sovrapposte. Tutto pesante e coprente, insopportabile. Buttò per terra anche quell'ultimo strato, strappandoglielo di dosso.</p>
<p>Lo aveva già visto seminudo una volta, allora lo aveva imbarazzato mortalmente. Adesso, al contrario, era solo decisa a provare in tutti i modi possibili il contatto con quel corpo. E lo voleva fare con lentezza. Assaporando ogni centimetro, ogni dettaglio.</p>
<p>Rey appoggiò le mani sul suo petto. Era un tocco leggero e atteso, ma lo fece sussultare come se fosse inaspettato. Pensò che non si sarebbe mai abituato a lei. Questa volta i brividi erano i suoi. Perché la pelle di Kylo Ren scottava sempre mentre quella della ragazza era fresca e il suo contatto irresistibile.</p>
<p>Velata di sudore, chiarissima, incredibilmente morbida. Guardando bene Rey poteva tracciare intere costellazioni tra i nei che la punteggiavano. O disegnare una mappa, una geografia dei suoi luoghi. Con i polpastrelli iniziò ad accarezzare le sue forme scultoree, seguendo le linee muscolari, cavità e rigonfiamenti.</p>
<p>La grana della pelle era quella di un bambino, liscia e perfetta, nascosta per anni sotto orribili strati. Perfetta, finché non incontrava una cicatrice. E allora lì, sui residui delle sue ferite, indugiava ancora di più trattenendosi per studiare la pelle che si era rimarginata, coriacea e leggermente traslucida.</p>
<p>Sulla spalla destra c'era lo squarcio che lei gli aveva procurato durante il loro primo duello, quando per mancanza di addestramento avrebbe potuto ferire anche sé stessa.</p>
<p>Lo sfiorò impercettibilmente, credendo che oramai la pelle in quel punto martoriato fosse diventata insensibile. Ma si sbagliava.</p>
<p>Kylo Ren dalle crepe sulla sua superficie sentiva infiltrarsi la forza della ragazza, balsamo oppure veleno non ne era sicuro, e stava per perdere il controllo sul suo corpo. Mai avrebbe pensato che azioni così lievi potessero scuoterlo in quel modo. Gli girava quasi la testa, si stava per abbandonare a lei, e andava bene così.</p>
<p>Rey risalì piano con le dita sulla clavicola, dove vi si soffermò con piccoli ed estenuanti movimenti circolari. Giunse in quella fossetta alla base del collo, pulsante di desiderio, che si muoveva quando deglutiva, come in quel momento.</p>
<p>Sganciò il meccanismo della maschera e con un soffio liberò la testa. Uscì la massa nera di capelli, spessi e lunghi, che si avviluppavano tra le sue dita come spire di un animale marino. Li amava, così diversi dai suoi, sottili e senza forma. Il volto serio e lo sguardo duro.</p>
<p>Ormai adorava tutte le sue espressioni, cupe e inspiegabilmente scure come quella e i rari luminosi sorrisi che ogni tanto le regalava. Kylo e Ben. Entrambi. Potere e tenerezza.</p>
<p>Le emozioni, tutte, dalle più intime e segrete alle più evidenti e sfacciate, erano lì tra di loro, andavano e venivano come onde sulla spiaggia.</p>
<p>Lei non aveva paura di fargli sapere cosa voleva, di mostrarsi a lui, non aveva paura dello strapiombo. Vedeva benissimo cosa c'era là sotto. E stava per buttarsi.</p>
<p>Lui era pronto ad afferrarla e sorrise, compiaciuto di essere il motivo di quell'iniziativa piena di ardore. Aveva davanti la sua metà, senza parole, senza debolezze. Gli aveva dato retta, dopo Batuu, e in quella breve attesa aveva ritrovato sé stessa. La temeraria scavarifiuti che lo aveva travolto. Si sentiva grande e potente, per lei, bello persino.</p>
<p>Infilò una mano sotto lo spallino sottile bordato di pizzo che reggeva il suo completo da notte. Lo fece scivolare giù da una spalla. Non aveva ancora osato. Poi l'altro.</p>
<p>Abbassò la stoffa, sapendo che da lì non si tornava indietro.</p>
<p>Inspirò, senza riuscire a togliere gli occhi da quello che via via stava scoprendo. Non aveva mai visto una ragazza in quel modo, né l'aveva mai nemmeno toccata. Non aveva idea se quello che stava facendo andasse bene. Ma Rey aveva quello sguardo sicuro, dritto nel suo, pieno di passione.</p>
<p>Fece un piccolo passo verso di lei, la sua spiaggia.</p>
<p>Rey gli sorrise.</p>
<p>Il ragazzo allungò una mano sul collo sottile di lei, poi scese piano giù, l'appoggiò sul cuore. Anche quello di Kylo Ren stava per esplodere. Ora sì, erano uguali.</p>
<p>I seni erano piccoli e rosa, al tatto soffici e morbidi. Ma le mani di lui avevano immediatamente intirizzito la pelle più delicata, che ora era cosparsa di brividi, minuscole punte di piacere. Li aveva immaginati esattamente così.</p>
<p>Il contatto con una parte così intima e segreta, per entrambi fu come una scossa.</p>
<p>Non poteva più trattenersi e sapeva che non sarebbe stato tenero, no. Lei annuì, con una luce infuocata negli occhi, senza esitazione per quello che sarebbe successo e senza vergogna per la sua nudità.</p>
<p>Lui allora la spinse contro la parete di fronte, gelida di acciaio, immobilizzandola con tutto il suo corpo. Affondò immediatamente la bocca nella sua per portare il suo sapore e pretendere in cambio quello di lei.</p>
<p>"<em>Kylo</em>..." fu la prima parola che disse la ragazza, riprendendo fiato dal bacio. Un sussurro basso e straziante, una preghiera.</p>
<p>L'aveva chiamato proprio così, Kylo.</p>
<p>Le mani di lui bramavano il minuto corpo della ragazza, vagando alla ricerca della pelle più sensibile da toccare, delle sue reazioni da imprimere nella memoria. La soffice zona a lato del seno, al contatto della quale lei emise un gemito, l'incavo della schiena giù fin dentro ai pantaloncini, una carezza che le procurò un mormorio strozzato, le cosce strette intorno al suo bacino, tiepide e muscolose.</p>
<p>La sollevò, ancora avvinghiata a lui, pelle contro pelle, e la portò sul suo letto, deponendola tra le lenzuola, dorata come un sole. Si tolse i pantaloni e si stese accanto a lei.</p>
<p>Non aveva idea di cosa dovesse fare, completamente digiuno di attenzioni e tenerezza. Seguiva solo il flusso di emozioni che scorreva tra di loro, percependo il desiderio pulsante di lei, lo sconvolgente bisogno e la voglia bruciante di essere un unico corpo, uno nell'altro.</p>
<p>Il loro legame era così forte, solido e vivo che aveva fatto dimenticare ad entrambi, per un tempo che sembrava infinito, che non erano realmente lì, insieme nella camera di lui.</p>
<p>Ma non importava. Rey non voleva più aspettare. Si era tolta gli ultimi veli che la coprivano e, oh, averla nuda nel suo letto, non gli sembrava possibile.</p>
<p>Esplorarono le mappe del desiderio di ognuno, nel tepore delle scure lenzuola di lui. Ad ogni carezza corrispondeva un lamento di piacere, sussurrato nella pelle del collo.</p>
<p>"Sei pronta?" Le chiese lui in un soffio, sapendo bene che lo era, a giudicare dal calore umido che la pervadeva in mezzo alle gambe, dove per rispetto aveva osato solo sfiorarla. Dal canto suo, Kylo era sul punto di esplodere, non era quasi in grado di frenare la sua eccitazione.</p>
<p>"Sì" rispose lei, tremando e stringendosi ancora di più a lui.</p>
<p>Kylo baciandola sul collo, con un movimento veloce e attento, fu sopra di lei. Una cascata di capelli nerissimi e occhi infiammati.</p>
<p>Al tocco della mano di lui, calda e grande, sulle sue natiche, la ragazza divaricò le gambe per accoglierlo e senza aspettare, nessuno dei due poteva più resistere, lui entrò dentro di lei con un unica spinta che risultò più forte di quello che voleva.</p>
<p>Si scusò con la voce rotta, senza respiro, il cuore che quasi scoppiava.</p>
<p>Si scusò baciandole la fronte leggermente sudata, ma lei emise un mormorio basso e dolcissimo, inarcando la schiena. Sensuale come una sirena.</p>
<p>Si immersero in quel mare caldo e profondo, cavalcando un piacere assoluto, bruciante, totale.</p>
<p>Percepiva una crescente bramosia nella ragazza, Rey era una creatura rimasta sola per troppo tempo. Si stava nutrendo di Kylo, nessuna tensione o paura. Solo fame.</p>
<p>Ad ogni spinta i suoi gemiti si facevano più bassi e lunghi, lui respirava nel suo collo inarcato cercando di farle sentire il suo desiderio, dimenticare ogni cosa e portarla là dove sarebbero stati travolti dall'estasi. Bruciavano di una luce bianca, un piacere quasi doloroso.</p>
<p>Quando vi arrivarono erano un corpo solo, lei completamente arrotolata intorno a lui. Calore, fiato, sospiri, labbra e vertigini. Lui l'avvolse come una coperta, stringendola senza scampo tra le braccia nude e calde, in un nido fatto apposta per lei. Poteva sentire il suo piccolo cuore pulsare e far male. La pelle di lei ancora intirizzita dai brividi.</p>
<p>"Ehi. Stai tremando..."</p>
<p>"Mmhh..." rispose lei "sei tu"</p>
<p>La baciò di nuovo sorridendo di quel particolare, non potendo sapere ancora che l'avrebbe sempre fatto, dopo l'amore.</p>
<p>Rimasero abbracciati nel suo letto molti minuti. Increduli di quello che la forza aveva concesso loro di fare.</p>
<p>Una moltitudine di emozioni sconosciute e più grandi di loro pervadevano i due ragazzi. Talmente forti e accecanti da credere di non esserne degni. Felicità e appagamento, ma soprattutto bisogno assoluto dell'altro come non era mai successo.</p>
<p>"Non so se voglio sapere cosa ne sarà di noi..." disse lei con una voce quasi triste "vorrei che questo durasse per sempre "</p>
<p>Kylo ponderò molto bene le parole prima di pronunciarle, consapevole che quello che era successo tra di loro, quel primo e disperato atto di amore, seppur consumato a distanze siderali, era entrato nelle ossa e nel sangue per renderli per sempre diversi.</p>
<p>"Preparati a lasciare i tuoi amici. Ti verrò a prendere e andremo via. Non posso saperti là e io non voglio restare." Era stato durissimo.</p>
<p>Ma lei lo guardò con occhi nuovi. Più verdi e grandi. Limpidi come un lago d'altura nel quale non solo era possibile vedere l'essenza di lei, ma poteva specchiarsi. <em>Come lei lo vedeva.</em></p>
<p>Era ancora più bella, con le gote arrossate e i capelli spettinati.</p>
<p>Annuì. "Portami via, <em>altrove</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🖤 Super esplicita questa Meg Myers ma credo che parli per molte...</p>
<p>Più  di quattromila parole per un disegno di Littlechmura.</p>
<p>Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto. Non mi sento pronta per scrivere queste cose ma il tempo era ormai maturo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Libero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><h1>Libero</h1><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>And we'll rise over love</em>
    <br/>
    <em>And over hate</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Through this iron sky</em>
    <br/>
    <em>That's fast becoming our minds</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Over fear</em>
    <br/>
    <em>And into freedom</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Into freedom!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>- Paolo Nutini "Iron sky" -</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey rabbrividì. Con una mano cercò la pelle di Ben di fianco a lei. La pelle che l'aveva riscaldata, amata e curata. Che l'aveva fatta sentire finalmente un tutt'uno con lui.</p><p>Ma era sola.</p><p>Era l'alba su Ajan Kloss. Si coprì e richiuse gli occhi. Tutti dormivano a quell'ora e lei poteva concedersi di restare a letto ancora un poco e ripensare alla notte appena trascorsa.</p><p>Un intero mare di sensazioni la colpì.</p><p>A partire dalla sua spregiudicatezza, che mai pensava di avere dentro di sé.</p><p>Forse Rose, involontariamente, l'aveva ispirata. In un mondo diverso, le avrebbe chiesto qualche consiglio prima di avventurarsi in quella esperienza così nuova e attraente. Ma nella realtà non ne sarebbe mai stata capace. Inoltre era mossa da una forza ben più grande della vergogna e del pudore, da un fuoco che la consumava più della paura di ciò che non conosceva.</p><p>Adesso invece, che anche Rey aveva avuto la sua prima volta, forse con l'amica avrebbe sciolto la tensione e si sarebbe spinta a parlare di Ben.</p><p>Ben, anzi Kylo. Il lato oscuro e sensuale che l'aveva chiamata fin dall'inizio, e di cui lei aveva avuto tanto timore. La terra ignota da cui tutti le avevano detto di fuggire.</p><p>In quella linea frastagliata tra luce e ombra c'era lui, potente, terribile e dolcissimo, senza il quale lei non era nessuno.</p><p>Una volta lui le aveva detto proprio così, che non era nessuno. Il cuore di Rey in quel momento si era rivoltato, nero e duro e pesante.</p><p>Poi lui aveva aggiunto quattro fragili parole. <em>Ma non per me</em></p><p>Parole che tremavano nella pioggia di fuoco, talmente irreali e inaspettate da essere taglienti come lame. Molto più pericolose delle prime.</p><p>Quel cuore, Kylo, l'aveva strappato via dal corpo della ragazza. Tenendolo per sé.</p><p>Era stata stupida, allora. Ci aveva messo del tempo a capirlo.</p><p>Cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei, se lui fosse caduto nel baratro della vendetta? Se l'avesse cercata per ucciderla, se non avesse avuto quell'amorevole pazienza di aspettare che lei fosse pronta?</p><p>Pronta.<br/><em>Sei pronta?</em><br/>L'amore. Oh, l'amore. Era così, allora...</p><p>Non solo ciò che traspare dalla finestra<br/>Non solo corpi e pelle, mani e intimità<br/>No, anzi, era esattamente l'opposto<br/>Era perdersi<br/>diventare immateriali<br/>sparire quasi, nel bianco assoluto di un abbraccio.<br/>Oltrepassare il piacere<br/>supplicare perché è eccessivo<br/>confonderlo con il dolore<br/>aver paura di esplodere.<br/>Poi<br/>vicino alla fine<br/>ritrovarsi sospesi con la testa leggera.<br/>Atterrare e riprendere possesso del proprio corpo<br/>Respirare<br/>Il cuore che batte di nuovo<br/>Abbracciarsi<br/>Un bacio</p><p>Kylo</p><p>Lui che l'aveva sfamata.</p><p>Lui che dopo l'amore l'aveva rivestita con la stessa devozione con cui l'aveva spogliata, che l'aveva tenuta con sé fino a che la forza lo aveva consentito.</p><p>Lui, il suo corpo, grande, caldo e possente, che sembrava sapesse perfettamente cosa fare di lei. Dove carezzare, dove baciare.</p><p>Lui, il desiderio, la voglia e il bisogno di lei, il potere che gli vedeva crescere dentro nel nutrirla e dissetarla, nel donarle ciò che bramava da sempre.</p><p>Lui e il suo animo, tanto spietato, possessivo e determinato, quanto rispettoso e delicato, paziente.</p><p>Lui che con parole dure e taglienti le aveva sempre fatto le uniche promesse che qualcuno avesse mai mantenuto.</p><p>Lui. Il tutto.</p><p>Erano passate pochissime ore da quando le aveva detto cosa sarebbe successo. Doveva prepararsi a salutare i suoi amici. Per sempre, intendeva.</p><p>Va bene.</p><p>Si era detta disposta a rinunciare a tutti, pur di stare con lui. Quello era il momento per dimostrare che era pronta. E lo era davvero, soprattutto dopo la notte appena passata.</p><p>In tutto questo mare che ribolliva dentro di lei, non erano i grandi cambiamenti avvenuti nella sua vita a sconvolgerla.</p><p>Ciò che alla fine la stupiva di più era il senso di sicurezza che le infondeva Ben ogni volta che erano insieme. Non esistevano incertezze o dubbi. Lui sembrava avere le risposte, sembrava che sapesse sempre cos'era giusto fare, anche se terribile. E lei non poteva fare altro che fidarsi e seguire il suo cammino.</p><p>Per quel motivo era serena alla vigilia della sua partenza.</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Kylo quella notte lasciò andare via la ragazza con estrema riluttanza.</p><p>Quello che avevano fatto era qualcosa di incredibile, accecante, più grande di loro.</p><p>Non si era mai posto quel problema prima di incontrare Rey. Non era interessato, non lo cercava, non era qualcosa che lo sfiorasse. Poi però l'aveva trovata, era piena di forza, pura energia imbrigliata in un essere minuscolo e irresistibile.</p><p>E avevano scoperto di essere collegati da un tendine che faceva di loro le metà lontane di un unico corpo. Andavano e venivano come nuvole o come onde.</p><p>Nella forza avevano trovato una dimensione migliore per entrambi. Per questo succedeva così spesso. Per questo, ultimamente, si cercavano così tanto. Nella forza erano potenti e perfetti.</p><p>Poterla soddisfare, nel calore del suo letto, sempre freddo e vuoto, era stato un dono. E ricevere in cambio tutto quello che lei aveva da offrirgli lo aveva sopraffatto.</p><p>Dopo l'amore, era amore?, l'aveva rivestita, coprendo le meravigliose nudità che erano state sue per qualche ora. L'aveva preparata con cura, per tornare nel suo capanno, dove si sarebbe risvegliata, da sola, in un alba speciale.</p><p>Era rimasto sveglio a guardarla mentre dormiva sul fianco, proprio davanti a lui.</p><p>Le lunghe ciglia, arcuate sulla pelle dorata. Il naso dritto e la bocca che si muoveva impercettibilmente. Le lentiggini. I capelli sparsi sul suo cuscino. La mano sottile appoggiata sul lenzuolo, che faceva qualche scatto. Lui vi aveva posato sopra la sua, per calmarla. Era fresca, come al solito. Lei aveva sorriso nel sonno.</p><p>Poi la connessione si era chiusa.</p><p>Separarsi da lei, anche se sarebbe stato per poco, gli era costato moltissimo, l'ennesimo sacrificio.</p><p>Le ultime parole che si erano detti erano una preghiera. Da ripetere mille volte prima di andare a letto, da invocare, tenere chiusa in tasca e toccarla ogni tanto per assicurarsi che sia ancora lì.</p><p>Sarebbe rimasto ore a pensare a quello che era appena successo nel suo letto, ma non era il momento, doveva svegliarsi dal torpore e affrontare il suo <em>domani</em>.</p><p>Si vestì con calma, come ogni giorno. Preparò una serie di cambi, svuotò il contenuto del cassetto dove, bianco come il latte aveva trovato posto il brandello di Rey, prese tutte le armi che aveva nella sala di allenamento e caricò il suo TIE Silencer.</p><p>Prima di uscire, diede uno sguardo a quella camera fredda e spoglia che per così tanto tempo aveva rispecchiato il suo animo. Non ne avrebbe sentito la mancanza.</p><p>Si diresse da Hux che aveva fatto chiamare all'interfono. Lo aspettò qualche minuto, in piedi davanti alla grande vetrata della sala riunioni. Alto e imponente, incuteva sempre timore ed era angosciante per chiunque sapere di essere convocato, anche se, come detto da molti, il Leader Supremo nell'ultimo periodo sembrava ammorbidito.</p><p>Hux, pur non sopportando l'idea, alla fine dei conti lo stava iniziando ad apprezzare. Sapere di doverlo incontrare, in qualche modo, lo riempiva di energia. Ultimamente gli aveva affidato compiti nuovi e stimolanti. Nessuna battaglia fino a quel momento, vero, nessun massiccio dispiegamento di forze, ma ogni volta che si vedevano c'era sempre una nuova sfida.</p><p>Il Generale non aveva mai capito il suo potenziale, non fino a quando era diventato il Leader Supremo, rimpiazzando Snoke, ucciso dalla ragazza.</p><p>Era diverso da come lo aveva sempre giudicato, diverso da tutti gli altri Leader. Era un uomo di poche parole, ma sempre molto precise. Non le sprecava. Come non sprecava le proprie azioni.</p><p>Aveva un'assurda padronanza di sé, rispetto alle sfuriate cui erano stati abituati, e questo aveva contribuito a concedere a tutti il tempo di pensare. Hux aveva avuto modo di analizzare le sconfitte e le vittorie, le strategie, in uno studio minuzioso delle statistiche, a lui molto caro. Si era reso conto, per esempio, che anche tornando indietro nel tempo, l'avrebbero sempre persa la battaglia di Crait, vuoi per quei maledetti trucchi Jedi che avevano usato la ragazza e il vecchio maestro di Ren, vuoi per l'impossibilità di avere nuove strategie vincenti. Allora era troppo presto. Ma ora, ora potevano.</p><p>"Leader Supremo Ren, mi ha fatto chiamare?" disse il Generale una volta entrato nella sala riunioni.</p><p>"Sì Hux" rispose lui senza nemmeno voltarsi. Chiuse la porta con un cenno del sopracciglio e il suo ospite si irrigidì immediatamente.</p><p>"La ascolto" rispose il Generale</p><p>Kylo Ren inspirò senza muovere le spalle e si girò verso il Generale. Non si toglieva la maschera frequentemente. Quella era una delle rare volte.</p><p>Hux aveva visto Ren in tutte le sfumature. Distruttivo, pieno di ira, disperato, violento, sottomesso, spietato, debole, ridicolo, fortissimo, determinato. Il suo sguardo in quel momento era indurito, impaziente e traspariva qualcosa di diverso. Andava oltre. Si era fissato su un obbiettivo che a lui non era dato di afferrare. Qualcosa di lontano e inspiegabile, un punto fermo, un baluardo. Ciò che aveva in mente lo incuriosiva.</p><p>"Hux. Siamo ad una svolta"</p><p>"Sì mio signore" rispose Hux in un sussurro, non sapendo bene se essere eccitato o sorpreso.</p><p>"Non è la svolta che intende lei" lo liquidò Ren.</p><p>Hux deglutì una manciata di sabbia che gli grattò la gola e un immediato bruciore lo colpì allo stomaco. Si impettì meglio che poté per ascoltare la voce del Leader Supremo e non dare a vedere la propria amarezza e il disgusto.</p><p>Kylo proseguì "Oggi proclameremo una tregua."</p><p>"Coooooosa?" Hux non ci poteva credere. Era la cosa più assurda che potesse sentire.</p><p>"Generale Hux non le sto chiedendo una resa."</p><p>"Ma Ren! È un'idea intollerabile. È completamente impazzito? E poi cosa significa... tregua?" rispose il Generale con una totale e ardita franchezza, che sapeva bene, poteva costargli la vita. Sentiva già la morsa della mano del Leader Supremo sulla trachea, gli pareva di soffocare ed essere in debito d'aria, dibattersi con i piedi a penzoloni. Invece Ren non fece niente.</p><p>"Le faccio una domanda Hux. Perché combattiamo?"</p><p>"Ma cos.. per annientare la Resistenza!" esclamò lui, sforzando la voce di un ottava, raschiando le corde vocali, disgustato.</p><p>"E dopo, quando sarà annientata, cosa succederà?"</p><p>"Come dopo? Non importa il dopo!!!" Hux tremava quasi.</p><p>"Invece è tutto lì Generale"</p><p>"Tutto lì cosa? È un'assurdità. È inconcepibile". Hux era esasperato dall'inutilità di quelle parole e dalla calma surreale del Leader Supremo.</p><p>Chi era? Cosa gli era successo? Si era sbagliato nel mutato e clemente giudizio su di lui, preferiva di gran lunga il ragazzo irascibile e fuori controllo che era stato fino a qualche tempo prima, quando Kylo Ren aveva un senso. Infuriato, violento, imprevedibile, distruttore.</p><p>No, anzi no, non ce l'aveva neanche allora un senso.</p><p>Ma quelle parole, adesso, sapevano di tradimento. Maledetto schifoso. Era stato abile e sottile. Lo aveva quasi coccolato nelle ultime settimane, dimostrando interesse in quello che faceva. Quella determinazione era pura falsità? Era un piano? Una strategia?</p><p>"Non pretendo che capisca Hux. Io e lei siamo stati cresciuti così, a menzogne. E ora si trova dietro una cortina da cui non è possibile vedere. Ma le dico una cosa. Da <em>questa</em> parte, la guerra non ha più senso."</p><p>Di nuovo quello sguardo fiero, impassibile, sovrumano. Hux era sconvolto da quelle parole che non avevano alcuna ragione di essere. "Ren... lei è un folle. Noi abbiamo sempre combattuto...</p><p>"Pensa davvero che qualcuno possa sterminare e poi regnare su questo caos? Ci sarà sempre sotto la cenere una scintilla di Resistenza o di Ordine. Sempre. La sua vita non è abbastanza lunga per vedere la fine di tutto questo. Deve credermi"</p><p>"Come posso crederle? Ora mi sta dicendo delle cose a cui non posso davvero credere. Fino a ieri lei si è dimostrato davvero il Leader Supremo del Primo Ordine di cui avevamo bisogno e ormai avevo accettato anche questo... Io ero pronto, per lei. " ammise, quasi piagnucolando Hux. Si vergognava, si sentiva una nullità. Una piuma che con un alito di vento poteva sparire chissà dove. Poi aggiunse, quasi domandandolo ad un sé stesso che non poteva rispondere "Ma da che parte sta? Con la Resistenza!"</p><p>"No Hux. Non sono stupido." Il Leader si fermò a pochi centimetri dal Generale con una fermezza mai vista. "Che le piaccia o no, proclamerò una tregua. Ognuno può andare incontro al proprio futuro come vuole. Io ho scelto il mio. Se l'idea la spaventa la possiamo finire qua. Se si ribellerà la ucciderò, se proverà a infrangere la tregua, la ucciderò."</p><p>"Se potessi Ren, la ucciderei io. Centinaia di anni di battaglie, guerre, fedeltà, sacrifici compiuti per una missione... eserciti cresciuti per... per cosa? Una tregua? Ma si ascolta quando parla?" di nuovo un Generale senza freni, ad un passo dalla morte.</p><p>Kylo ora poteva vedere, meglio di tutte le altre volte, l'inutilità della vita del Generale, cresciuto come un mostro, con la cieca convinzione di poter ereditare un abominio. Esattamente come lui. Grandi potenzialità sprecate in un mare di bugie. Ma se gli era stato concesso il miracolo di trovare Rey sul suo cammino, con cui condividere il dono della Forza e del potere e dell'amore, a Hux non restava niente. Gli faceva pena. Per la prima volta lo guardava senza astio. Avrebbe desiderato che capisse, solo un unica volta.</p><p>"Le potrei fare le stesse domande Hux. Anni di battaglie sì, tecnologie superiori a quelle di chiunque e siamo ancora qui, a perdere contro un manipolo di ribelli. Eserciti allevati per morire, e noi pure.. non è abominevole? Ma si rende conto? Non vedremo mai la fine. E se anche fosse... Dopo non ci sarebbe nulla. Non c'è onore o potere in questo. Io ho sacrificato abbastanza. Pensi alla sua vita adesso"</p><p>Hux ascoltava con il respiro affaticato, come se fosse stato lui a parlare. Aveva la testa piena di informazioni sconcertanti, che lo lasciavano completamente senza parole. Non solo in gola, ma soprattutto in testa. Il Leader Supremo lo aveva svuotato, e senza l'uso della forza. Aveva soltanto parlato. Per la prima volta, di sé stesso.</p><p>
  <em>ho sacrificato abbastanza</em>
  <br/>
  <em>scegliere il futuro</em>
  <br/>
  <em>da questa parte</em>
</p><p>Ren continuò il suo monologo. "Io ho il potere, ho quello che volevano tutti i signori dei Sith prima di me. Ma non lo userò allo scopo di conquistare pianeti o distruggerli. Non posso più restare qui e non mi vedrà mai con i Ribelli. Ognuno adesso sarà libero di fare la vita che vuole, o di morire come crede. Mi assicurerò personalmente che questo messaggio sia chiaro per tutti." Detto questo, senza la minima variazione nel tono di voce, come se il Leader Supremo avesse letto un dispaccio ufficiale, si allontanò.</p><p>"Ren" disse Hux. Gli uscì così, non sapeva nemmeno cosa dirgli, perché l'aveva richiamato? L'altro si voltò.</p><p>Il generale era confuso. Forse era un trucco mentale dell'uomo che aveva di fronte. Doveva essersi insinuato come un dolce veleno nella sua testa, anestetizzando le sue emozioni. Le sue volontà persino. Continuava a sentire dentro di sé il disgusto per Ren, tuttavia esso stava fluendo via, come l'acqua dalle gambe dopo una doccia.</p><p>Ora Hux sentiva anche dell'altro. Una sorta di terrore. Come se avesse paura a guardare lo specchio, o ad aprire la porta davanti a sé. Era una tremenda incertezza, o forse era solo il vuoto. Il niente che la sua vita si dimostrava, senza la guerra. Ren gli aveva sbattuto la verità davanti agli occhi, nuda e terribile. Poi aveva anche frantumato la cortina che li separava, cosicché potesse vederla anche lui. E ora, senza di lui si sentiva nessuno.</p><p>Gli occhi neri di Ren erano incredibilmente profondi. Non li aveva mai <em>guardati</em>. Avevano qualcosa, dentro. Di terribile e allo stesso tempo di morbido. Raccontavano solitudine e abbandono. Dolore e privazioni. Sofferenza e odio. Rabbia e colpa. Raccontavano ciò che, se uno avesse voluto veramente guardare, era negli occhi di tutti, anche nei suoi e in quelli di ogni soldato delle sue truppe.</p><p>Ma quelli di Ren si erano aperti su un nuovo mondo. Lui aveva visto qualcosa, o qualcuno, che lo stava trascinando via. Ed era là che voleva essere.</p><p>Se glielo avesse chiesto, forse lo avrebbe addirittura seguito.</p><p>"Hux. Le affido questa tregua. So che teme il caos, sono sicuro che il suo rispetto per l'ordine e la disciplina garantirà la sopravvivenza sua e della gente che si trova qui. Non sprechi la sua libertà".</p><p>Se ne andò per davvero.<br/><br/></p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Rey stava armeggiando dalle prime luci dell'alba con Rose nel magazzino dell'accampamento. Il lavoro pesante quando hai qualcuno di simpatico con cui condividerlo si alleggerisce sempre e grazie a qualche battuta e uno sguardo sorridente, passano la noia e la stanchezza. Sarebbero potute andare avanti tutto il giorno.</p><p>Era una situazione perfetta per raccogliere tutto il suo coraggio e parlare all'amica di Ben. Per due volte era stata sul punto di incominciare un discorso. Ma non era preparata, non sapeva come introdurre l'argomento e si rendeva conto di essere più che impacciata.</p><p>La limpidezza del suo sguardo però non poteva che far trasparire le sue emozioni, e Rose, che era un'attenta lettrice dei volti umani, non ci mise molto a capire che Rey stava per dirle qualcosa. Era curiosa e le avrebbe estorto una confessione. L'opportunità di pungolare l'amica arrivò quando le due si scontrarono facendo cadere ad ognuna il pacco che stavano trasportando.</p><p>"Rose, scusa! Ma guarda che scema" disse Rey e allungando un braccio offrì il suo aiuto all'amica. Ma questa stava già ridendo e invece che rimettersi in piedi, tirandola giù fece sedere anche Rey.</p><p>"Dai facciamo una pausa, ti vedo stanca!!" propose Rose sorridendo.</p><p>"ma figurati... Stanca!!!" rispose Rey ridendo a sua volta.</p><p>"Beh allora stai pensando ad altro. Sei veramente distratta, non ti ho mai visto così."</p><p>Ecco grazie, si disse Rey, pensando che quella poteva essere la giusta spinta per parlare con Rose.</p><p>"Sì Rose, in effetti lo sono."</p><p>"C'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?"</p><p>"Beh, diciamo che c'è qualcosa di cui vorrei parlare con te"</p><p>"Ok, sono qui... ti ascolto"</p><p>"Io.. Beh, Rose... io ti devo dire una cosa che deve restare assolutamente tra me e te." Rey parlò senza sorridere questa volta, e l'amica capì che avrebbe dovuto prestare attenzione anche alle parole che lei non avrebbe detto.</p><p>"Va bene."</p><p>"Soprattutto con Finn.. non devi dire nulla" aggiunse Rey bisbigliando, in un eccesso di segretezza, essendo da sole. L'altra annuì seria, ma divorata dalla curiosità. "Non ho molto tempo Rose. Avrei tanto voluto averne di più per confidarmi con te. Non ho mai avuto un amica, ho sempre fatto affidamento su me stessa. Ma questa volta è più grande di me e devo... devo assolutamente parlarne"</p><p>"Rey stai tranquilla. Sono qui"</p><p>La ragazza deglutì, aveva le labbra secche e non sapeva davvero da dove cominciare. "Rose, mi dispiace, io ti dirò cose che ti infastidiranno. E non ci posso fare niente..." prese un bel respiro "Vedi.. ho la possibilità di connettermi ad altre persone... con chi è sensibile alla Forza. Sono connessioni vere, reali. Posso parlare, toccare, vedere chi si connette con me anche da molto lontano. Prima erano casuali, adesso le posso controllare"</p><p>"Beh mi sembra strabiliante, Rey.. E'.. fantastico... perché dovrei essere infastidita?"</p><p>"Perché... sono mesi che io e Kylo Ren ci connettiamo"</p><p>Gli occhi dell'amica si allargarono come in presenza di una visione impossibile e terrificante e aprì la bocca per cercare una boccata d'aria. Facendo un'immane sforzo di autocontrollo cercò di tornare alla sua espressione benevola e rispose a Rey, che aveva un disperato bisogno di empatia.</p><p>"Allora è <em>molto</em> strabiliante! Sono senza parole, Rey... Perché? Cioè, voglio dire.. perché con lui?"</p><p>"Non lo sappiamo Rose. Come ti dicevo, è iniziato per caso. Nessuno di noi si cercava... figurati! La prima volta.. beh è successo dopo che l'ho ferito sulla Starkiller.. durante quel contatto ho provato ad ucciderlo e invece con il blaster ho tirato giù un muro su Ahch-To!"</p><p>Rose, trattenne l'avanzata di un moto di rabbia che stava partendo dallo stomaco, per lasciare spazio alla comprensione. Voleva saperne di più su quella cosa mistica e terribile che univa la sua amica all'essere più malvagio che avesse mai incontrato "Cosa capita durante queste connessioni?"</p><p>"Di solito sento qualcosa nella forza, un mutamento. Cambia la percezione di quello che è intorno a me. Riesco a sentire i rumori più lontani, i colori sono più vivi, tutto si ingigantisce e per un secondo mi sembra che manchi l'aria nei polmoni. A volte perdo un battito. Una vertigine. Poi sono lì con lui."</p><p>"Incredibile, Rey." Rose scuoteva la testa "Dai vai avanti". Questa era la meraviglia della sua amica, l'unica persona che prima di giudicare aspettava di capire. Sembrava coinvolta come se Rey stesse raccontando una storia esaltante e mai sentita prima.</p><p>"Noi possiamo essere distanti anni luce, ma quando accade è come se fossimo nella stessa stanza. Ci possiamo vedere, possiamo parlare, esattamente come me e te adesso. Se allungo una mano, riesco... a toccarlo."</p><p>"E, voglio dire, non hai paura? Io sarei terrorizzata!"</p><p>"No. Mai avuta. Anzi..."</p><p>"Anzi, cosa?" Rose fece uno scatto con la testa sgranando ancora di più gli occhi, incredula.</p><p>"Ho visto, dentro di lui... Non è perduto. Ha fatto cose atroci.. però Rose... lui non è un mostro adesso"</p><p>"Rey. Scusa ma... Devo riprendermi. Non dico che non ti credo eh... Ma concedimi che è difficile pensare che Kylo Ren, <em>quel Kylo Ren</em>, non sia un mostro"</p><p>"Lo so Rose." Rey concluse mestamente la sua breve confessione, ben sapendo che tutto ciò che poteva dire su di lui non sarebbe mai stato capito.</p><p>Rose percepì la tristezza nell'animo dell'amica. Pensò che non doveva essere stato semplice per una persona schiva e solitaria come Rey aprire il proprio cuore e confidarsi con lei, che tutto sommato era una sconosciuta. Non poteva deludere la sua fiducia. Sgomberò la mente da preconcetti, nascose in un angolino Finn, che se fosse stato lì, avrebbe già devastato mezzo hangar imprecando contro il Leader Supremo. Provò a fare tabula rasa. Finse di non essere sconvolta e diede retta alla sua naturale curiosità.</p><p>"Perché? Insomma perché vi connettete? Cosa avete da dirvi? Lui può sapere dove siamo? E tu?"</p><p>"Le prime volte ci insultavamo. Beh, io soprattutto, lui era di una calma impossibile. Dovevo sapere cosa lo aveva spinto ad uccidere Han.. E poi... poi volevo riportarlo da noi quando.. quando siamo andati sulla sua base. Ma il richiamo del lato oscuro era troppo forte... e beh... lo sai. Lui all'inizio non sapeva dove eravamo."</p><p>"Perché... ora lo sa?" Chiese Rose allarmata.</p><p>"Da qualche settimana, sì "</p><p>"Qualche settimana??? E ci ha lasciati stare? Perché?"</p><p>"Per me"</p><p>"Questa è bella". Rose si appoggiò sfatta ai sacchi di cereali dietro di sé, posando una mano sulla fronte per reggere una testa troppo piena di notizie sconvolgenti "Quindi mi vuoi dire che tu Rey di Jakku, l'ultima Jedi, ti sei innamorata del Leader Supremo Kylo Ren? E lui di te?"</p><p>Rey annuì zitta e come se avesse appena confessato un peccato mortale.</p><p>Rose proseguì. "È quasi più assurdo di quella volta che mia sorella tornò da una missione affermando di essersi fidanzata con Poe".</p><p>Rey scoppiò in una risata cristallina e l'amica le andò dietro. Poi si guardarono negli occhi quasi disperate.</p><p>"Non sai da quanto tempo sto nascondendo questa cosa. Ho pensato che fosse sbagliata, oscura. Che mi avreste mandata via. Ho temuto ti mettervi in pericolo, o di perdere lui..."</p><p>"Il Generale... lei lo sa?"</p><p>"Qualcosa. Non le ho raccontato tutto. Non ancora..."</p><p>"Chissà, poveretta... come deve essere dura per lei..."</p><p>"Sì..."</p><p>"Ma dimmi, Rey... come... come hai capito che... insomma, che provavi qualcosa per lui? Mi fa impressione anche solo dirlo, scusa, è più forte di me... l'idea di te e lui insieme...brr" disse Rose con un'aria disgustata.</p><p>"Non c'è stato un momento preciso. È la somma di tutte le cose che ha fatto e che ha detto..."</p><p>"Rey... ma cosa può aver fatto <em>per te</em>?"</p><p>"Beh.. per esempio, mi ha salvato la vita, qualche settimana fa... ero stata morsa da un serpente velenoso, appena arrivati qui dopo Crait. Ma lui lo ha sentito nella forza e mi ha curato. Sarei sicuramente morta."</p><p>"Stai scherzando, vero?"</p><p>"No, Rose. Non potrei essere più seria." La ragazza sollevò l'orlo del pantalone e mostrò all'amica la caviglia sinistra. C'era un reticolo rosso, tiepido, al tocco del quale Rey sussultò.</p><p>"Incredibile. Sembra che tu mi stia parlando di un altra persona."</p><p>"No. Cioè sì. Lui è diverso. Lui è Ben ma anche quell'altro. Sa essere, dolce e paziente ma anche spietato e durissimo"</p><p>"Dolce, hai detto? Rey, vuoi dire che..."</p><p>"Sì Rose. Io e lui.." stava per dirlo poi si alzò improvvisamente, all'erta. Un vento gelido le fece rizzare i peli dietro al collo. E due parole secche irruppero nella sua testa. <em>Sono qui.</em></p><p>"Cosa succede? Lo senti?"</p><p>"Rose. Avrei voluto più tempo. Ma non ne ho. Ti prego. Ho bisogno di te..."</p><p>"Per cosa, Rey, cosa devi fare?"</p><p>"Lui è qui. Ora"</p><p>L'amica era esterrefatta dalla piega che aveva preso la mattina. Mai avrebbe pensato di sentire le scioccanti rivelazioni di Rey. E non era certamente pronta per vedere il Leader Supremo o come cavolo avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo adesso che sapeva del legame che li univa, e soprattutto di ciò che Rey non aveva fatto in tempo a dire. Di quello che ci doveva essere stato tra loro due.</p><p>Era talmente scossa che restò seduta lì dov'era, a fantasticare quasi su quella storia. Il suo mondo parve rallentare per un momento, immerso nel pulviscolo dorato della mattina. Le girava la testa.</p><p>Un'enorme figura nera si stagliava sul chiarore dell'ingresso del magazzino. Vide Rey correre verso la sagoma che aprì le braccia avvolgendola in un largo mantello.</p><p>Continuava a sentirsi immersa in un sogno. Lo volle vedere da vicino e si avvicinò cautamente. In punta di piedi, come davanti ad un animale che sai può benissimo ucciderti.</p><p>Pur non conoscendo la forza, Rose percepiva una energia spaventosa e primordiale, irradiarsi dai due ragazzi. Erano abbracciati e si guardavano con occhi bellissimi e sovrumani. Poiché così erano loro.</p><p>Si accorse per primo lui, della sua presenza non voluta, e prese la mano di Rey. Era sulla difensiva.</p><p>Lo sguardo di Rose si posava sui loro occhi pieni di amore e paura, di stanchezza e di innocenza anche. Si posava su quelle mani, strette come quelle di due semplici ragazzi. Erano pronti per andare via insieme. Ecco cosa voleva dirle Rey prima.</p><p>Si posava sul volto dell'amica che ora sì lo vedeva bene, era cambiato. Era pieno di amore come quello che aveva anche lei da quando stava con Finn, ammorbidito e finalmente appagato.</p><p>"Rose. Ti prego. Aiuta Finn a capire" chiese Rey.</p><p>La ragazza annuì. Fece un passo verso di loro. Kylo lasciò andare Rey e si abbracciarono strette. Rimasero così diversi secondi. Rey non voleva sprecare neanche un attimo di quell'abbraccio prezioso.</p><p>"Non avere paura amica mia - aggiunse Rey spostandole un ciuffo di capelli neri dalla guancia - sarete al sicuro. Andiamo via per questo. Ci rivedremo un giorno, lo so." La salutò con un bacio sulla guancia.</p><p>Rose restò lì, in piedi a guardare Rey che veniva attratta dalla gravità del suo nuovo sole.</p><p>Sentiva un peso alla bocca dello stomaco. Una sensazione di perdita, ma dolce e chiara come la sua amica.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mi è piaciuto tanto scrivere questo capitolo, anche se so che contiene moltissimi errori e di questo mi scuso. Ma l'ho scritto di notte, durante le escursioni in montagna, nella sala di attesa di un ospedale e in situazioni molto strane. Il richiamo è stato troppo forte!</p><p>Questa storia non contiene gesta esaltanti. Per fortuna i viaggi interiori non hanno bisogno di grande azione, cosa che a descrivere io non sono proprio brava.</p><p>A volte sento di essermi allontanata moltissimo da Star Wars: ma l'affetto per questi personaggi in cerca di una strada da percorrere insieme mi ha portato fin qui. Ho provato a non snaturarli e spero di esserci riuscita.</p><p>Sono consapevole che per leggere queste ultime parti sia necessario fare uno sforzo e ringrazio chi passa di qua e si sofferma ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><h1>Ora</h1><p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>You could be my favourite place</em><br/>
<em>I've ever been</em><br/>
<em>I got lost in your willingness</em><br/>
<em>To dream within the dream</em><br/>
<em>You could be my favourite faded fantasy</em><br/>
<em>I've hung my happiness upon what it all could be</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>- Damien Rice "My favourite faded fantasy" -</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey e Kylo si diressero agli alloggi del Generale Organa. La ragazza gli faceva strada tra i sentieri frondosi che si diramavano nella foresta.</p>
<p>Non si dava spiegazione del perché, oltre a Rose con cui aveva trascorso la mattina al magazzino, non avessero incontrato nessuno, nonostante quella fosse l'ora in cui l'accampamento avrebbe dovuto essere più affollato. </p>
<p>L'idea che fossero lì, insieme per davvero, su un pianeta di ribelli pronti ad uccidere Kylo Ren, la colpì con uno schiaffo. Era una stupida preoccupazione, perché di certo nessuno dei due avrebbe avuto problemi a difendersi. E sapevano essere potentissimi, lo avevano sperimentato nella sala del trono di Snoke.</p>
<p>Più che altro una sottile percezione. Come essere arrivati quasi in cima alla montagna e sentire il sentiero franare sotto i piedi.</p>
<p>Il cuore di Rey accelerò, battendo sempre più forte fino a diventare duro e pesante. Le gambe tremavano. Un collasso forse, a giudicare dal colorito spento del volto, madido di sudore e freddo. Dovette arrestarsi di colpo, appoggiandosi ad un albero. Lo sguardo basso e il fiato corto.</p>
<p>Il ragazzo le fu subito vicino. "Rey. Tu non stai male. Hai paura. Guardami" disse lui categorico. Lei dovette alzare la testa, come lui le aveva ordinato, perché quando usava quel tono, deciso e passionale, lei non riusciva a resistergli.</p>
<p>"Lo so" scosse la testa e prese un respiro "Scusa".</p>
<p>"Non voglio sentire scuse oggi".</p>
<p>"Ho appena salutato Rose e.."</p>
<p>"È difficile. So bene cosa significa andare via" rispose lui, più addolcito.</p>
<p>Rey ogni tanto dimenticava che anche lui era passato per l'abbandono. Per addii che non dovevano essere tali. E provava sempre grande tenerezza per lui, che portava pazienza. Sollevò il mento della ragazza e guardandola con decisione, per imprimere tutta la sua sicurezza negli occhi docili di lei, la baciò.</p>
<p>La ragazza si sentiva inghiottire da una calda e avvolgente oscurità fatta di velluto, quando le sue labbra toccavano quelle di lui. Si sarebbe mai abituata a quella sensazione di vertigine e perdizione quando erano insieme? Il tempo spariva, lo spazio anche, mentre migliaia di mani la sollevavano per cullarla.</p>
<p>Accadeva anche a lui. Ovunque fossero. Nelle metalliche stanze di una base spaziale o tra le fragili pareti di un capanno nella foresta. O nella solitudine dei segreti che custodivano. O ancora, davanti a esseri esterrefatti per ciò che stavano guardando. Come in quel preciso istante.</p>
<p>Il Generale Organa, sentendo una spaventosa vibrazione nella forza, si era incamminata nella radura inseguendone il richiamo. E ora aveva davanti a sé suo figlio e la ragazza. Abbracciati.</p>
<p>Riemersero per mano dalle profondità della Galassia come due creature aliene. Completamente nuove e strane.</p>
<p>Quello era il momento che la madre temeva e desiderava da tanto tempo. Aveva passato quasi vent'anni ad immaginarlo. Era una donna forte, temprata dalle battaglie di una vita incredibile, non si lasciava scalfire da nulla, pensava di avere visto e superato di tutto.</p>
<p>Ma lì, davanti a lei, c'era Ben.</p>
<p>Il figlio che aveva abbandonato e dato in pasto all'oscurità. E che ora era tornato indietro dalla terra dei morti.</p>
<p>Era diventato altissimo. Buio e severo come la notte. E pallido anche, delicato come una luna. Bello in maniera dolorosa. Assomigliava tanto ad Han. La stessa bocca imbronciata. Lo stesso sguardo, pieno di emozioni che le parole non riuscivano a dire. Quella somiglianza...</p>
<p>Ma era anche diverso. Indurito, regale nei suoi abiti neri. E un aura di potenza che aveva visto solo una volta.</p>
<p>Era esattamente come doveva essere.</p>
<p>Come nei suoi sogni ricorrenti, in cui spietato e terribile, le andava incontro ad infliggere la punizione per i suoi peccati.</p>
<p>Tutti quanti avrebbero detto che era proprio il Leader Supremo Kylo Ren quello che doveva espiare le sue colpe per sempre. Ma sua madre, lei sapeva bene la verità.</p>
<p>Si sarebbe dovuta sedere, perché averlo lì, con la ragazza, evidentemente innamorati l'uno dell'altra, dopo tutto quello che lei, madre incurante, gli aveva fatto, era un'emozione insostenibile, una ricompensa che non meritava.</p>
<p>Una vita per una vita.</p>
<p>Han, per Ben.</p>
<p>Il Generale raccolse tutte le sue forze e cercando di nascondere la propria fragilità sotto le rigide vesti, si avvicinò ai due ragazzi, che sciolsero le mani e l'abbraccio.</p>
<p>Davanti a lei assomigliavano ad un re e una regina, algidi e bellissimi.</p>
<p>Si sentiva molto piccola al loro cospetto. Lei, un tempo Principessa di Alderaan, figlia del Prescelto.</p>
<p>Qualche passo ancora e suo figlio sarebbe stato vicino, tanto vicino da poter vedere il vero colore dei suoi occhi, la grana della pelle, l'intensità del suo odio.</p>
<p>"Ben" disse Leia con voce rotta.</p>
<p>Un respiro di lui. "Madre". La sua di voci, era ferma, bassa e profonda, incredibilmente morbida. Quanto aveva sognato di sentire la voce del figlio...</p>
<p>Rey a stento poteva trattenere le lacrime. In quel momento, in quel luogo, erano riunite le persone più importanti della sua vita. Ma non solo. Lo strazio era moltiplicato dalla sensazione di essere su Jakku, e di incontrare anche lei sua madre, che dalle sabbie del deserto era tornata per portarla via.</p>
<p>Era il motivo che l'aveva tenuta in vita, il momento che aveva aspettato ogni santo giorno. Era la mamma che l'avrebbe abbracciata facendola sentire per una volta la sua bambina. Era la speranza, la speranza che esisteva davvero, nella sua vita senza valore.</p>
<p>Ecco<br/>
Lei vedeva Ben, vedeva Leia, ma vedeva anche sé stessa in quel ritorno. L'empatia in quel momento perfetto era travolgente.</p>
<p>La madre fece un altro passo incerto verso di lui, le cadde il bastone e le braccia d'acciaio di suo figlio la presero in tempo.</p>
<p>Esterrefatto per quel gesto che non si aspettava di fare, Kylo rimase immobile qualche secondo, per lasciare tempo alla donna di rimettersi in piedi. Era così diversa da come la ricordava. Più piccola, goffa e lenta. Spenta, quasi. Quando invece il suo sorriso luminoso era solito rischiarare l'intera oscurità dentro di lui.</p>
<p>Riprese possesso del bastone e lasciando che una lacrima andasse dove voleva, il Generale disse: "Non merito il tuo perdono, e non l'avrò. Ma questa potrebbe essere l'ultima occasione per chiedertelo"</p>
<p>"Per anni ho dimenticato."</p>
<p>"Io ho pensato a te ogni giorno della mia vita"</p>
<p>"La voce mi ripeteva di odiarti. Di cancellare chi ero stato"</p>
<p>"Ben. Tu eri tutto."</p>
<p>"Mi diceva che non ero all'altezza"</p>
<p>"Ben..."</p>
<p>"Mi diceva di ucciderlo". Suo figlio continuava a parlare, impassibile, quasi senza tono. Facendo l'elenco delle atrocità vissute, e perpetrate.</p>
<p>"Oh, Ben..."</p>
<p>"Il sacrificio. Han. Doveva essere..."</p>
<p>"Ben! Non dirlo. Ti prego. Non devi dirlo. Sschh" la madre posò la mano sul cuore del figlio.<br/>
<em>Tu-tum</em>. Chiuse gli occhi, stanca. Grata di averlo lì. "Lo sento. L'orrore. Dallo a me, lasciami questo fardello per il tempo che mi resta."</p>
<p>"No. Ognuno ha i suoi pesi da portare."</p>
<p>Li vedeva ora. Non erano affatto neri come nei suoi sogni. Né di pietra. Erano liquidi e morbidi, cosparsi di pagliuzze d'oro, ma anche venati di montagne e di verdi sterminati. Cambiavano colore. Erano severi come il silenzio ma anche dolci, come il bambino. Quel bambino che aveva lasciato tanti anni prima, e che non aveva pianto.</p>
<p>"Sei diventato saggio, Ben"</p>
<p>"Aspiro ad essere giusto"</p>
<p>"Sono molto fiera di te". La tenerezza di una madre.</p>
<p>"Non l'hai mai detto"</p>
<p>"Lo so"</p>
<p>Poi niente.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Rey si era fatta piccolina nella perfezione di quelle parole che venivano da lontano, dai tempi in cui l'odio era più forte di tutto e il rimorso più pesante del perdono. Mondi che nessuno avrebbe mai detto che si sarebbero incontrati, e che invece lo stavano facendo lì, nel verde della foresta, in pace.</p>
<p>La radura era veramente un posto magico. La tregua fluttuava nell'aria, tenuta in piedi da Kylo e da Ben. Ed era magnifica. Aveva liberato il passato. L'abbandono, la colpa, il dolore. Tre cose che ora avevano un posto in cui stare, finalmente fuori dai loro cuori.</p>
<p>Lui si girò per guardare la ragazza, illuminata da una lama di luce tra le scure foglie della foresta. Sorrideva.</p>
<p>Era tempo di andare.</p>
<p>Ci sarebbero state ancora molte cose da dire. Ma lui non era bravo con le parole e sua madre, da sempre, era stata abituata così dagli uomini della sua vita. E non era la forza, era semplicemente una sua dote, saper leggere dentro.</p>
<p>Inoltre era tardi. Tardi per le scuse, tardi per le spiegazioni, tardi per il passato. Sarebbero stati patetici.</p>
<p>"Ben. Cosa succederà ora?"</p>
<p>"Ti consegnerò l'accordo per una tregua. Io e Rey siamo gli unici che possono garantirla."</p>
<p>"La custodirò come la cosa più preziosa che ho. Perché è tua."</p>
<p>"Non so quanto potrà durare. È un tentativo. Lo faccio per <em>noi</em>. Andremo via, oggi stesso."</p>
<p>"Così presto?"</p>
<p>"Non posso restare. Nessuno capirebbe. E non che mi importi, sinceramente. Ma Rey... per lei è impossibile stare qui con me."</p>
<p>Leia per un attimo si era illusa di poter condividere altri momenti meravigliosi come quello, con suo figlio. Erano tante le cose che avrebbe voluto sapere, così grande il bisogno di stare con lui, ascoltare la sua voce ancora e ancora, rimanere semplicemente lì a guardarlo, bello e grande. Toccarlo per essere sicura che fosse vero. Che era lui, suo figlio. Che era tornato. Che si erano tutti sbagliati. Non se ne voleva separare. Aveva bisogno di riempirsi gli occhi e il cuore delle sue immagini perdute per anni, averne abbastanza per ogni giorno che le restava davanti.</p>
<p>Ma era egoismo. Non era destinata a quel tipo di felicità.</p>
<p>Li vedeva, non aveva nessun diritto sulla loro libertà. Sulle decisioni che avevano già preso. Doveva lasciarli andare, e non cercarli più.</p>
<p>Oh. Vederli insieme, sprigionare tanta energia ed equilibrio. Amore. Amore dove non doveva essere. Nessuno da solo è mai perfetto. Ma loro, loro erano qualcosa di inafferrabile e di unico. Erano uno la cura dell'altra.</p>
<p>Rey andò dal Generale e l'abbracciò stretta.</p>
<p>Finiva lì. L'eccitazione, l'amicizia, i falò e le canzoni. Le pacche sulle spalle e le confessioni imbarazzate.</p>
<p>Kylo sapeva che sarebbe stato molto difficile per Rey dire addio a quella vita appena conquistata e la guardò con apprensione, mentre stringeva sua madre. Odiava che soffrisse. E trovava intollerabile che fosse a causa sua. La ragazza era stata sola per troppo tempo e strapparla via di lì era un sacrificio, un altro. Presto sarebbero cessati. Promesso.</p>
<p>Ma inaspettatamente la vide sorridere. Quella luce accecante. La sua Rey.</p>
<p>Non piangeva più, le lacrime erano finite perché la sua strada era davanti a lei. Il suo Ben e il suo Kylo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Era il velluto</em><br/>
<em>La pelle</em><br/>
<em>I brividi</em><br/>
<em>L'acqua</em><br/>
<em>Le mani</em><br/>
<em>L'alba</em><br/>
<em>La cura</em><br/>
<em>La coperta</em><br/>
<em>Il capanno</em><br/>
<em>Le cicatrici</em><br/>
<em>La rabbia</em><br/>
<em>La mente</em><br/>
<em>La violazione</em><br/>
<em>I capelli</em><br/>
<em>La sua anima</em><br/>
<em>La pazienza</em><br/>
<em>Le parole</em><br/>
<em>Il mantello</em><br/>
<em>Il nido</em><br/>
<em>Le certezze</em><br/>
<em>La potenza</em><br/>
<em>L'energia</em><br/>
<em>Le labbra</em><br/>
<em>La vibrazione</em><br/>
<em>La sorpresa</em><br/>
<em>La bellezza</em><br/>
<em>La verità</em><br/>
<em>La perdizione</em><br/>
<em>Il sole</em><br/>
<em>Il mare</em><br/>
<em>Il tutto</em><br/>
<em>Altrove</em><br/>
<em>Il domani</em>
</p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>E niente. Siamo proprio in fondo.</p>
<p>L'incontro tra Ben e Leia credo ce lo siamo immaginati tutti. Vorrei tanto sapere come lo vedete voi. Davvero, scrivetelo!</p>
<p>Ci ho pensato molto e alla fine, per me, non c'era altra scelta. Dovevano rivedersi prima di tutto. E doveva essere un addio. Senza smancerie, perché nessuno dei due in una situazione simile perderebbe mai del tutto il controllo. Io non ce li vedo ad abbracciarsi singhiozzando scuse.</p>
<p>È un esercizio difficile immedesimarsi in una madre che rivede, dopo così tanto tempo, un figlio che ha commesso delle atrocità. Una madre piena di sensi di colpa che ha dovuto nascondere, e comunque andare avanti.</p>
<p>Si sarebbero rinfacciati a vicenda ciò che avevano fatto? Si sarebbero detti parole di odio? Avrebbero litigato?</p>
<p>Alla fine mi sono detta che nel viaggio interiore di Kylo, a quel punto, non avrebbe avuto senso prendersela con il passato quando iniziava a vedere il suo domani.</p>
<p>Se mi volessi dare più tempo potrei allungare questo capitolo ancora, aggiungendo altri pensieri e sensazioni. Ma basta miele, no? Non se lo meritano proprio Leia e suo figlio.</p>
<p>Grazie.</p>
<p>Di questa splendida canzone serve tutto il testo</p>
<p>You could be my favourite taste<br/>To touch my tongue<br/>I know someone who could serve me love<br/>But it wouldn't fill me up</p>
<p>You could have my favourite face<br/>And favourite name<br/>I know someone who could play the part<br/>But it wouldn't be the same<br/>No it wouldn't be the same<br/>No it wouldn't be the same<br/>No it wouldn't be the same<br/>As with you</p>
<p>You could be my favourite place<br/>I've ever been<br/>I got lost in your willingness<br/>To dream within the dream</p>
<p>You could be my favourite faded fantasy<br/>I've hung my happiness upon what it all could be<br/>And what it all could be<br/>What it all, what it all could be<br/>What it all, what it all could be<br/>With you<br/>What it all, what it all could be<br/>What it all, what it all could be<br/>What it all, what it all could be<br/>With you</p>
<p>You could hold the secrets that save<br/>Me from myself<br/>I could love you more than love could<br/>All the way from hell</p>
<p>You could be my poison, my cross,<br/>My razor blade<br/>I could love you more than life<br/>If I wasn't so afraid<br/>Of what it all could be</p>
<p>What it all, what it all could be</p>
<p>Of what it all, what it all could be<br/>With you<br/>What it all, what it all could be<br/>Of what it all, what it all could be<br/>What it all, what it all could be<br/>With you</p>
<p>Loved is all that bloomed<br/>Always what you did<br/>Never let someone go or they<br/>I ain't never loved like you<br/>'Cause I've never loved, I've never loved<br/>I've never loved, loved loved like you<br/>I've never loved<br/>I've never loved<br/>I've never loved<br/>I've never loved<br/>I've never loved like you<br/>I've never loved<br/>I've never loved</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Due e uno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Due, e uno</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Come dovrei chiamarti?</p>
<p>Non lo so. È importante?</p>
<p>Voglio che tu abbia un nome.</p>
<p>Non sono Ben, lo sai</p>
<p>Sì. Non lo sei più. E chi sei allora?</p>
<p>Non adesso Rey. Non adesso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>When the sun rises silver</em>
    <br/>
    <em>If it rises at all</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Meet me there across the water</em>
    <br/>
    <em>And we'll start an endless storm</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Rain falls in love</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>- Billie Marten "Heavy weather"</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Piove la mattina dopo. E fa freddo fuori.</p>
<p>Il chiarore grigio delle lente giornate pervase d'acqua, che sembrano non finire mai, sempre uguali.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dentro.</p>
<p>I miseri bagagli ancora da disfare.</p>
<p>Il fuoco quasi estinto nel camino.</p>
<p>I vestiti sulla panca. Le stoviglie sul tavolo da ieri sera.</p>
<p>Il vento che si infiltra nelle fessure e soffia, fa un giro in mezzo a noi, bisbiglia e poi esce di nuovo.</p>
<p>Le ante che tremano al ritmo del suo alito ghiacciato.</p>
<p>L'umidità del capanno, tenuta fuori dalle coperte.</p>
<p>Quell'ora dolcissima della mattina in cui ti riscaldi sotto i panni, li tiri su fino al naso e ti raggomitoli per godere il momento.<br/>Quando manca poco alla sveglia, ma resti lì ancora un po', un altro po'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuori.</p>
<p>Il ticchettio della pioggia sulle lastre del tetto.</p>
<p>Rumori di ciottoli. Di legno che viene spezzato, di cose trascinate.</p>
<p>Di onde, che si infrangono in lontananza, e canne secche, appese agli alberi, che cantano.</p>
<p>Il fruscio dei campi, distese mobili, fluttuanti come oceani di erba argentata.</p>
<p>Più in là, attrezzi che stringono, raddrizzano, aggiustano.</p>
<p>Brontolii e cinguettii. I linguaggi degli unici amici che le ho concesso di portare.</p>
<p>Rumori, al posto del silenzio.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Sotto.</p>
<p>Il calore della pelle. Il ponte che ho attraversato per incontrarlo.</p>
<p>Il respiro costante e profondo, che solleva il petto e le spalle.</p>
<p>Gli occhi chiusi, che riposano finalmente, dopo tante notti insonni.</p>
<p>La sua maglietta nera, con il bordo leggermente consumato.</p>
<p>Il profumo di erbe secche, raccolte l'anno prima, e deposte tra le lenzuola. Si sente l'odore lontano della breve estate.</p>
<p>Le sue mani calde che mi cercano, e io che mi faccio trovare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sotto.</p>
<p>I suoi sogni agitati.</p>
<p>La ascolto, parla nel sonno. Resta qui, dice. Un altro po'. Non andare.</p>
<p>Stringe le labbra, fanno una smorfia. Le bacio. Sono mie.</p>
<p>La sua presenza. Il peso leggero di fianco a me.</p>
<p>I movimenti liberi nel sonno. Quando occupi tutto lo spazio e pensi di essere da solo nel letto.</p>
<p>Invece no, girandoti trovi la sua gamba. Il cuore sussulta perché, dopo una vita intera, finalmente c'è qualcuno con te. E ti giri dall'altra parte, felice.</p>
<p>Al mio risveglio sarà ancora lì. E <em>domani</em>. E il giorno dopo.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Ti accarezzo.<br/>Piano, perché è un peccato svegliarti.<br/>Dormi. Dormi ancora un po'.<br/>Io intanto ti guardo.</p>
<p>La prima volta che ti ho visto ero terrorizzata.<br/>Avevo paura che mi facessi del male. Mi stava per scoppiare il cuore.</p>
<p>Poi hai tolto la maschera. Non ero pronta, sai, a vederti.</p>
<p>Non sono riuscita a starti lontano dopo quella volta.<br/>Ti cercavo.</p>
<p>Eri l'essere più bello e perfetto che avessi mai visto.</p>
<p>Guarda qui cosa ti ho fatto.<br/>Ma stai guarendo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mi alzo, scivolando dal letto per non svegliarti. Sei rannicchiata in un bozzolo di coperte. E russi, quasi.</p>
<p>Qualcuno ha portato dell'acqua. Ne bevo una caraffa intera. È gelata.</p>
<p>Socchiudo lo scuro di legno e guardo fuori. In spiaggia si intravede il Falcon, e Chewie che vi traffica attorno. Il mio TIE.</p>
<p>Il cielo di Ahch-To questa mattina è di quelli spessi, color acciaio, che portano pioggia per giorni.</p>
<p>Resteremo qui per un po'.</p>
<p>Ravvivo il fuoco. C'è proprio freddo. Ti sveglierai congelata.</p>
<p>Torno a letto. Ci arrotoliamo in una spirale di pelle tiepida.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Quando apro gli occhi sei davanti a me.<br/>È la prima volta. Insieme.<br/>Allora non l'ho sognato. È vero.</p>
<p>Mi hai portato via.<br/>Non ci sono connessioni qui.<br/>Siamo noi due.</p>
<p>Mi sfiori la spalla con la punta delle dita. Pigramente. Ho i brividi.</p>
<p>Percorri le geografie dei tuoi luoghi con le mani.<br/>Le mappe di amanti sperduti.</p>
<p>Ti allunghi per baciarmi.<br/>Ho la bocca secca di te.</p>
<p>Quelle labbra. Le assaporo, mi immergo nella loro morbidezza.<br/>Mi fai male quando ti stacchi.<br/>Ne ho bisogno.<br/>Torna qua.</p>
<p>Eccoti.<br/>Di nuovo il velluto. Mi gira la testa.<br/>Sorridi. Gira anche a te.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sì.<br/>Gira anche a me.</p>
<p>Mi piace da morire perdere il controllo.</p>
<p>Vagare senza meta con il sapore di te in bocca. Sentirmi inconsistente, solo elettricità. Quando invece sono sempre stato un peso, anche per me stesso.</p>
<p>Non mi basta mai. Amo avere bisogno di te, che supplichi, che mi vuoi ancora. Non hai mai detto queste parole, ma lo so.</p>
<p>L'ho sentito quella sera, alla fonte.<br/>Se mi staccavo da te, tremavi di desiderio.</p>
<p>Era difficile da credere che mi volessi. Dopo tutto il male che ti avevo detto.</p>
<p>Poi mi hai fatto vedere. Non puoi sapere come mi hai fatto sentire.<br/>Non puoi.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Invece posso.</p>
<p>Anche tu mi hai fatto vedere.</p>
<p>Oh... quante volte ho pensato a tutto quello che volevi fare con me... e ho iniziato a volerlo anche io.</p>
<p>Quella sera. E' bastata una sera.</p>
<p>I tuoi gesti amorevoli hanno cambiato tutto.<br/>Sei venuto a salvarmi e mi hai sconvolto la vita.</p>
<p>Perché siamo uguali.<br/>L'ho capito in quel momento. Da allora non ho fatto che pensarti.<br/>Eri la mia ossessione.</p>
<p>Ti sentivo nel capanno.<br/>Eri con me, sempre.<br/>Mi giravo convinta di vederti.<br/>Mi muovevo come se tu mi guardassi.</p>
<p>Mi mancavano le tue parole, dure e precise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sì, siamo uguali.<br/>Due, e uno.</p>
<p>Due, e uno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Restiamo abbracciati dopo l'amore. Lei trema. Con gli occhi chiusi, come se il piacere le faccia male. O sia insostenibile. La tengo stretta, la riscaldo. Sarà sempre così? Mi potrei abituare ad ognuna delle sue piccole debolezze. Voglio conoscerle tutte. E prenderle dentro di me.</p>
<p>Ma lei è già entrata dentro di me, tanto tempo fa. Quando ancora non mi voleva. Allora era stata una sconfitta brutale, la forza non poteva nulla. Era frustrante. Là nella sala del trono, quando ero convinto che si sarebbe unita a me. Ero stato cieco. Presuntuoso. Stupido.</p>
<p>Ero sicuro di essere rimasto solo. Per l'ultima interminabile volta.</p>
<p>Invece eccola qui. Tra le mie braccia. So di essere il suo nido. Grazie, mia testarda scavarifiuti. Grazie.</p>
<p>Un tuono fortissimo scuote l'isola. Poi un altro. E' ancora mattina presto, ma il cielo diventa blu scuro, si rabbuia. </p>
<p>Lei si alza, tirandosi dietro il panno. Prende la mia mano e andiamo a vedere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> <b>Guardare fuori dalla finestra mentre scoppia un temporale</b> </em> <em>.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adoro la pioggia.</p>
<p>Ti ho portato qui apposta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>E' finita.<br/>Lo so, arriva per tutti. Ed è così. Grande nostalgia dei tuoi personaggi. Senso di perdita e di vuoto. Come Kylo, all'inizio di questo scritto.<br/>E stanchezza.<br/>Cosa succederà dopo? Avrà senso scrivere ancora? Ce la farò? Non ne ho idea.<br/>Le parole negli ultimi capitoli uscivano incontrollate. E adesso, sinceramente, fermarle è difficile. Ma devo.<br/>Lascio il testo della canzone che accompagna l'ultimo capitolo. Secondo me è perfetta.<br/>E' di Billie Marten, come potete vedere, giovanissima e di grande talento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heavy weather</p>
<p>When the sun rises silver<br/>If it rises at all<br/>Meet me there across the water<br/>And we'll start an endless storm<br/>Rain falls in love<br/>Rain falls in love</p>
<p>Together we walk the English winter<br/>So caught up in one another<br/>Because if we're under thunder showers<br/>The rain is ours and we are lovers<br/>Heavy weather</p>
<p>Come on lightning try to strike us<br/>We might be frightened but we won't run<br/>We'd be so happy if we were fearless<br/>And in the darkness we will become<br/>Rain falls in love<br/>We fall in love<br/>Together we walk the English winter<br/>So caught up in one another<br/>Because if we're under thunder showers</p>
<p>The rain is ours and we are lovers<br/>Heavy weather<br/>Heavy weather, heavy weather, heavy weather<br/>Heavy weather, heavy weather, heavy weather, heavy weather<br/>Heavy weather</p>
<p>Together we walk the English winter<br/>So caught up in one another<br/>Because if we're under thunder showers<br/>The rain is ours and we are lovers<br/>Together we walk the English winter<br/>So caught up in one another<br/>Because if we're under thunder showers<br/>The rain is ours and we are lovers of<br/>Heavy weather<br/>Heavy weather<br/>Heavy weather<br/>Heavy weather</p>
<p> <br/>Mappe di amanti sperduti. La frase che ho usato. E' il titolo di un passo a due della MMCDC di Michele Merola. Magnifici. https://youtu.be/NngPtoy4w2M<br/>Le musiche, interpretate da L'Arpeggiata, sono madrigali di Monteverdi, del 1600.</p>
<p>Infine, Lascio quo il link alla playlist "Domani" che ho creato su Spotify. Contiene i brani che ho suggerito per ogni capitolo, e altri che sono stati di grande ispirazione.<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1SFepS2ZGwZOEtek4P5FMc?si=_4R0hbXuSeiZxidqqa_Pzg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>